Jolteia and Blitscreet
by ChaosEmissary
Summary: The story of a pair of twins course through life from birth to the present.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story written by only by me, please rate it and give your honest opinion. This story is based on two characters of my own creation; they are owned by me and can't be used in any of your stories. This story is based in the Sonic universe and will include Sonic characters. Sonic and CO. are copyrighted to SEGA. This story is based on my two characters past, leading up to their present. Without further ado let's get on with the story.

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

"Almost there, honey just one more push", said a blue cat to his expectant wife. It was a stormy night. Unfortunately this night was too wet for safe driving.

"Jacob you bastard this would be a hell of a lot easier if I was at the hospital", replied the expectant yellow feline.

"Alexa have you looked out the window this storm isn't supposed to let up until tomorrow morning, now just shut up and push."

Alexa just glared but did as she was told. Fuck me; fuck this storm and fuck this world my baby has to be born in she thought. At least he will be born into a safe house, and not in a car on a wet road or a hospital where it will cost an arm and a leg. "Aaaaah, fuck this pain."

The sound of the young buck's cries filled the room but something was wrong. "Why does it still hurt damn it? Jacob you're supposed to be a medic, make the pain stop", screamed Alexa.

"There are only a two reasons why you're still in pain, one the baby caused tearing internally, or you're having another baby," Jacob replied hesitantly.

"Just fucking lovely, I'm just popping them out like nothing", Alexa said sarcastically.

If only she put as much effort into pushing as she did swearing, Jacob thought to himself.

"Just keep pushing babe, almost there. Just push on the contractions and breathe."

A few minutes later and for the second time a babies cries filled the room. "Now you have one of each", he calmly said, "so what are you going to name them."

"You mean we have one of each, and what are we going to name them," Alexa relied barely audible, "name them tomorrow, I'm too exhausted right now"

"Fine", Jacob replied picking up his wife and carrying her and their twins to their bed.

Alexa awoke a few hours later to the sound of crying. I'm not going to get any sleep am I she thought to herself. Picking up the twins she undid her shirt positioning them so she could feed both of them. At least there are only two, one for each nipple silently laughing to herself. She moved them closer and almost immediately they latched on. As she watched them suck away on her breasts she began to think of names for them. In the midst of thinking a bolt of lightning illuminated the room which gave her an idea. "Well considering the lightning outside we should name you two something that signifies the night you were born", she quietly said so as not to wake Jacob.

"That would be appropriate", Jacob replied without moving, "and it was the twins that woke me up."

"Ok well now that your awake what should we name them", Alexa replied with a hint of joy in her voice.

"How about Blitscreet for our little guy."

"Why Blitscreet, that doesn't sound much like a real name Jacob."

"It's just something I had planned for our son for a while."

"Okay Blitscreet for our son but what about for our daughter."

"I dunno. I didn't think of a name for a daughter because I thought you were only having one child"

"Well it was a shock that I was having twins but don't use that as an excuse for not thinking of a name for your daughter."

"Her unexpectedness was certainly a jolt back to reality," Jacob paused for a second," Hey how about Jolteia."

Alexa stared at her daughter for a moment and thought to her self. "So Jolteia and Blitscreet, little Joltie and Blitz."

"Now that we named them can we can go to sleep, I'm really tired," yawned Jacob.

"You're tired, I'm the one who gave birth a few hours ago, and besides these two are still feeding", Alexa replied looking down at Jolteia and Blitscreet who were still sucking happily away on her breasts. "I'll come back to bed when these two fall asleep." Unfortunately I don't think that will be any time soon she thought to herself, these two don't feel like they are going to let up for a while.

It was another few minutes before the twins released her nipples. Finally, those Lamaze classes never told me that feeding would hurt this much, she thought rubbing her tender nipples. At least they have fallen asleep so I can sleep. As she walked back to her bed she had a quick thought, I never got a good chance to look at them. Tomorrow we'll get the birth certificates, and go to the doctor to get everything checked out to make sure Jolteia, and Blitscreet are fine, not to mention get some baby girl clothes for Jolteia. Alexa quickly fell into deep sleep, who could blame her she had gone through a lot lately and had a lot more in the coming days.

As Jacob slowly woke up, listening to the noises around him he noticed something was missing. He focused his hearing on the sounds around him taking in all sounds, noises and electronics. Thinking to himself he listed the things he heard; Alexa breathing softly, the twins are still asleep, where is the sound of the coffee maker. Jacob listened harder but only heard the sound of sparking wires. Jacob slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen. Turning his head towards the coffee maker he noticed the glass was full of coffee but the rest of the appliance was non-functional. He remembered he unplugged the coffee maker last night because the cord was damaged. He quickly sprinted to Alexa who was just waking up.

"Alexa you need to go to the basement okay babe," Jacob hastily said while lifting her up to her feet.

"Why what's wrong Jacob?"

"Nothing you need to worry about now," Jacob replied carefully grabbing the twins and placing them in Alexa's arms.

"Okay but can I get some coffee", Alexa yawned.

"Definitely not...the coffee machine is broken," he replied hastily.

"You're not telling me something"

"I'll tell you later, promise," as he kissed her on the cheek. Now to take care of those amateurs he thought.

Jacob waited till he heard the basement door click and lock shut then he made his way to the kitchen. As he made his way to the kitchen he flicked on and off various lights. A regular person would deem this as the actions of a crazy person. As he flicked the last switch the house windows were covered in three inch solid titanium barricades as well as the doors. Jacob then opened the closet and flicked on the switch hidden behind some duck tape which he put there on purpose a few years ago. The back of the closet opened up to reveal an array of guns. He reached in and pulled out a custom fitted M24 SWS sniper.

"Ah my personal favourite," he said to himself, as he looked over it admiring the add-ons he's gathered over the years. These additional components were basically for comfort. He had a gel hand grip and a gel grip along the barrel, custom fitted clip for one hundred shots before having to reload, an adjustable scope that switches from standard to thermal to night vision as well as adjustable zoom, and an attachable tripod for the prolonged shootouts. Better grab the tripod he though to him self. As he headed upstairs he went into his room and grabbed a backpack full of clips then headed to the attic. He placed his ammunition in the middle and activated a switch which released the barricades for the attic but also activated blackout lights that hid his position as well as prevented thermal readings.

"Lets see what you suckers are made of," he said as he lined up his first shot with was the person who had everyone's attention. He loaded a special round and fired. He watched as the bullet hit the commander but didn't pierce his flesh. Jacob picked up a walkie talkie and spoke in it.

"That was a warning shot leave now or the next shot will be through your head," said a voice coming from the bullet.

The commander picked it up and spoke, "I take it I'm speaking to the infamous Jacob Voltix. Well I think I should let you know who you are speaking to. I am Commander Braxtonn of G.U.N and there is a mighty hefty fine out on your head across the world. You aren't leaving this area alive."

Jacob laughed, "You think you can stop me I've got enough rounds to take out every one of you here and then some."

"Well I suggest you surrender or your wife and newborns will suffer."

"If you lay one hand on them I swear..."

"You'll do what," and as he said this Alexa was pulled out of from behind Commander Braxtonn along with Jolteia and Blitscreet.

"No," and just as Jacob was about to pull the trigger his common sense kicked in. Stop, think, if they can get in they are probably trying to get to me and if I shoot one they will shot Alexa and the twins he resolved. I can't do anything, I got too distracted with wanting them to leave I forgot about the coffee machine, they were probably inside all night but why not just kill me in my sleep. No they had to have just got in side long enough to put poisoned coffee and get out before I noticed. But how the fuck did they get inside!

"Fine Braxtonn you win, just promise you won't hurt my family"

"Good I see you're a reasonable man Mr. Voltix, no harm will come to your family if you come quietly, you have my word."

"Just tell me one thing how did you get into my house."

"Sorry but that is one of G.U.N's secrets."

Jacob stood up and opened the attic door, and immediately ten G.U.N soldiers moved in to take him into custody. Jacob simply looked at them with sorrowed eyes. One G.U.N soldier knew what he meant and obliged.

"Leave him be, he knows he's beat let him walk out of here by himself but keep a close distance."

Jacob simply walked past the dozen soldiers with his head down. As he walked down the hill towards the Commander, Alexa couldn't believe her eyes. He never gives up no matter what she thought. When Jacob reached the wall of soldiers he simply stopped and looked at the Commander.

"We had a deal let them go"

"Sorry, I think you misunderstood. The deal was you surrender and no harm will come to them"

"Jacob why is this happening," Alexa cried out.

"Yes tell the lady, I believe she has the right to know after all she is your wife Mr. Voltix," the Commander said looking at Jacob.

"Fine, you deserve this much after all I've put you through today. I'm the worlds leading top assassin. I'm the person people call when they have a job the military isn't good enough. But I haven't killed anyone in three years, I retired after we were married. I knew I couldn't do this to you. I love you too much. I froze all my underground assets and sold all my weapons."

"All except one," said the Commander holding up Jacobs rifle whistling, "Shock absorption tech built in this baby."

The Commander lifted the rifle and shot randomly into the air, "Didn't feel a thing and barely heard it too."

Something caught Alexa's eye, "Shoot it again, that side of the gun lights up when you shoot."

"Really", said Braxtonn intrigued, "Soldier come here and shoot this at the sky."

The soldier grabbed the rifle and positioned himself so C. Braxtonn could see. As the round left the gun the letters along the side were clearly visible. The letters spelt Blitscreet.

"So you were thinking of that for a while," Alexa tearfully said.

"Alexa I'm sorry I never meant to get any of you hurt"

"Well what's done is done," C. Braxtonn interrupted, "take him away."

As the G.U.N soldiers grabbed Jacob, Alexa pulled herself free and rushed towards him. One soldier reacting upon instinct pulled out his gun and shot her three times in the chest. Jacob turned around in time just to see his wife get shot. He rushed over to her side and held her dying frame.

"Alexa speak to me please," said Jacob tears flowing down his cheeks.

She looked at him and coughed the blood matting her fur, "Jacob...I love...you...too..."

She coughed three more times and her body went limp. As Jacob cried G.U.N soldiers moved in to restrain him. He simply looked up at the Commander and for the first time in his life Braxtonn felt fear. The look terrifying wasn't enough to describe the sheer bloodlust in his eyes, and the anger emanating from him. This bloodlust was far greater than anyone anywhere could experience.

"Shoot him, shoot him now!" Braxtonn yelled but it was too late. Jacob had already left his wife's side and decapitated two soldiers with a fourteen inch blade he had kept hidden up his sleeve. One by one the soldiers fell dead. Before the Commander could react Jacob was upon him and in on swift move he swung his blade down on the mans face.

"I'll let you live because you're a reasonable man." Jacob growled at him and made his way over to the terrified soldier holding the twins

"Give me my children and I will let you live without injury" he calmly spoke to the soldier.

After the soldier handed over Jolteia Jacob brought his sword down and cut off the mans gun holster then took Blitscreet. He made his way over to his truck and placed the twins inside. After picking up Alexa's body he brought her over to a shady patch under an oak tree. He then proceeded to pull open a patch of soil which revealed a hidden container with a padded interior.

"I made this but I never thought I would have to put you in here. At least you will be safe," he said speaking to Alexa's limp frame. As he placed her in this he pushed a button on the lid and the casket lowered. He grabbed a large stone from the walkway and busted it until it looked like a head stone. He then inscribed the words 'Here lies Alexa Voltix, died young but full of spirit'. Tears rolled off his cheeks and stained the headstone. He placed it at the top of her grave and covered her in.

After he finished he walked back to the truck and looked at Jolteia and Blitscreet. I can't keep you safe he thought as he drove away from his home and his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Separation

"Finally, the last paper."Said an exhausted gray fox.

It was another stormy night and the elderly fox was tired due to signing registry papers for the reopening of the orphanage. She was about to lock up when she heard a knock at the door. Who could that be at this time of night, she curiously thought.

"Yes."She replied to the raps that got steadily louder. As she opened the door a blue cat walked in with a hood over his head. A quick look at his face told her two things. His eyes were red which meant he was crying and his eyes were focused which meant he was set to something and not going back.

"I can't take care of them."Jacob tearfully said handing the fox his kittens. "The girl is Jolteia, and the boy is Blitscreet."

"I understand."The elderly Vixen said carefully taking the twins. "But young man may I know you're name?"

"Jacob Voltix."He said but before closing the door he had one final request. "Keep them safe and together."Then he was gone.

The vixen stood there for a moment before snapping out of it by a bolt of lightning. "Lets get you two some food."

As Jacob walked down the street he focused on the ground to prevent his mind from wandering. He continued walking until he came upon a pair of black dress shoes.

"So Braxtonn I take it I should have killed you."He commented without looking up.

"Yes you should have killed me. Unfortunately you don't have a choice to live this time."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

The only response from Braxtonn was silence. This caused more tension.

"You know why I don't care anymore, you killed my love, forced me to give up my children so right now there is no point for me."His face was red with anger.

"Revenge would just be a kick in the face to Alexa's memories. So what are you waiting for...SHOOT ME!"

The commander simply looked at Jacob.

"You want to die so bad fine." The commander raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Jacob turned his head across the street and looked behind the building at the apartment under construction. Three from the top and two to the right was the telltale glint of a rifle.

"I see your sniper, next time don't use gloss paint on the rifle."He paused for a second. "If you're going to trick me don't make it obvious, a mirror reflects light too much."

Jacob heard a gunshot but only felt a prick and then it was gone. He looked at his arm to see a dart sticking out of it. Turning towards the commander he got his explanation.

"The dart is a highly concentrated pain killer just so you don't feel the pain of your death. I figured since you want to die so much why spoil that with pain."Braxtonn then loaded a different clip emptied its load in Jacobs chest. Jacob didn't even flinch.

He had only one last thought as he watched the blood squirt out of his chest with each heart beat.

I'm coming home Alexa, he thought before slipping out of this world.

Commander Braxtonn picked up his radio. "Alright men I want this area cleaned up before daylight and detonate an EMP, I don't want any videos of this especially by wandering eyes."

"I want every last trace of this mission erased from the G.U.N database. Every last piece of Jacob Voltix wiped off the face of the planet. Oh, and get me that rifle of his, I want that in my office by tomorrow morning."

A soldier spoke up on the radio. "But sir what about his children?"

"What about them, they are of no concern of mine. It's not as if they will ever do anything"

It's amazing how wrong one man can be.

_**SIX YEARS LATER**_

"Blitscreet! Give it back!"

Jolteia was chasing Blitscreet around the orphanage trying to get her doll back but her efforts were futile and the other orphans had long since given up trying to help, he was just too fast.

Blitscreet looked back only to see his sister chasing after him. He let out a bored sigh and screeched to a halt, resulting in Jolteia slamming into him. They both tumbled into the orphanages kitchen in a tangled mess of limbs.

"Get off me."

"Not until you give me back Bebe."

"Fine take your stupid doll, it's no fun if you're the only one chasing me."He retorted. "I'm going to listen to my music"

Blitscreet dropped her doll and walked off to his bed. "Jerk."She called out after him.

"Now Bebe lets get you cleaned up."Why does Blitscreet always take my stuff, she wondered staring at her fox doll."

Jolteia entered the bathroom and turned on the tap. As she cleaned off her doll she took a look in the mirror and went over her face. I'm the complete opposite of my brother. I have blue fur with yellow streaks in my hair while he has yellow fur with blue streaks in his hair. I even have a small yellow lightning bolt under my right eye while he has a blue one under his left eye. The only thing we have in common are our white tail tips.

As she cleaned herself up she heard a knock at the door.

"Occupied."

"It's me Jolty."Blitscreet said softly so as not to wake the other orphans.

"What do you want Blitz?"Jolteia opened the door to see her twin with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry for taking you're doll, I just wanted some attention from you."

"Well if you only wanted attention you could have just asked me for some attention."Jolteia gave him a quick hug and then without warning she kissed him.

They were there for about a minute before she pulled herself away. Blitz just stood there for a moment before speaking. "Not exactly the attention I was looking for."

"Come on Blitz, it's late we need to get some sleep."

The next morning the other orphans were crowded together glancing at Jolteia and Blitscreet and whispering.

"Okay something's wrong what they're doing isn't normal."Said one orphan.

"It's just not natural."Whispered one who was on the verge of crying.

"Okay people we need to figure out what they are doing." Said another.

"I know what they are doing."This orphan than began to suck his thumb.

"What are they doing? What are they doing?" This orphan was on the verge of panic.

They boy pulled out his thumb out for one moment. "They're getting along."

"NOOOOOO!"The other orphans wailed simultaneously.

Blitscreet looked over. "What's their problem?"

Jolteia simply shrugged. "You would think they have seen two people working together to do a puzzle."

Jolteia and Blitscreet had pulled out some of the puzzles from the orphanages attic. They were currently working on one with a picture of Space Colony ARK.

"Why do you think they put a giant laser on it?"Jolteia was tracing her finger along the ARK's Eclipse Cannon.

"Probably for defensive purposes against invaders."

"What kind of invaders?"Jolteia was curious now.

Blitz looked back and forth before whispering softly. "Aliens."

Jolteia just gave him the 'Are you serious' look.

"Hey I know I'm right. You'll see."Blitscreet replied defensively.

Meanwhile three raps came from the orphanages front door. The gray fox left her office to answer it. Before she could even open the door a young white hedgehog dressed in a matching white velour suit followed by a pink fox wearing a white satin dress. The fox looked at them and thought to herself. These two probably have never been hungry in their entire lives.

The white hedgehog simply looked around before giving a dissatisfied sigh then turned to the grey fox.

"I'm Renkai Kubochi and this is my wife Verona."

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Kebai owner of this orphanage. How may I help you?"

"Unfortunately my wife and I are both unable to contribute to the miracle of creation, so we are here to adopt a child."

"How sad."Sakura didn't believe a word of it. She had been around long enough to know these kind of people didn't just happen to be infertile. She could see the faint scar through the pink foxes dress. "Well we have plenty of children that need a happy home."

"Well then Verona what one do you want."

"I want a daughter but they are all so pretty."

Verona stepped into the room so she could get a better look at the orphans. As she did an orphan caught her eye but she entered the bathroom before Verona could get a good look at her.

Renkai was getting impatient. "Have you picked one out yet?"

"This isn't like getting a new dress at the mall Renkai. You can't just try one on and bring it back if you don't like it. We are keeping this child for the rest of our lives."

As the girl left the bathroom Verona got a better look. Oh my gosh she is perfect Verona thought. "Ms. Kebai what's the little girls name?" She was pointing at Jolteia.

"Her name is Jolteia but she has a twin brother."Sakura said pointing to the boy she was sitting with. "They have never been separated since birth, they were brought to me when they were barely a day old"

"Oh, okay. Hey Renkai sweetie..."

But before she was done she was interrupted by him. "Absolutely not. We are only adopting one child."

"Fine I want the little girl called Jolteia."

"Okay Ms. Kebai we would like to fill out the adoption papers for Jolteia."

"Would it affect your decision if I told you that keeping them together was their fathers last wish." Sakura replied drastically in a last ditch effort to change his mind.

"Sorry Ms. Kebai my mind is made up but if it will make you feel any better I'll donate ten thousand dollars to this orphanage if you go get those papers right now."

The elderly fox let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine but at least go get acquainted with her and be careful of her brother, he wont let you take her without a fight."Then she left to get the adoption forms.

Jolteia finally noticed the wealthy couple looking at her. "Um Blitz I think those people are planning to adopt us."

Blitz looked up and took a quick glance at the couple. "Jolteia their attention is focused on you, they don't plan on adopting me."

Verona walked over and Jolteia immediately took notice. "Hello my name is Verona, Ms. Kebai tells me your name is Jolteia."

"She tells you right nice to meet you."She raises her hand and Verona shakes it politely.

"I guess you know why I and my husband are here don't you?"

"Yes I do. You are here to adopt me because one of you is unable to contribute to the miracle of conception and birth."

"Very good you are a smart girl."

"Well I am the smarter twin."

"Hey!"Blitscreet said obviously offended.

Verona took this moment to study Blitscreet. Interesting he is the complete opposite of Jolteia except for their matching white tipped tails.

"My name is Blitscreet in case Ms. Kebai neglected that information."He commented none too enthusiastically.

"She did overlook that fact of information. Know what I've noticed, you two both speak a lot more sophisticated than the average six year old."

"Well we aren't the average six years now are we Blitscreet."

"We are the only ones to have just each other. Everyone else here had a family before coming here."

"That and the only videos here are educational. Plus we watched them all up to the grade eight level."

Verona sweatdropped. I was wrong, these kids are smart but I didn't think that smart. It was at this moment Renkai walked over with the adoption papers.

"Verona you need to sign this as well if you want guardianship as well."

Verona pulled Renkai aside and whispered in his ear. "Can't we take both of them, please Renkai."

"No Verona, I already signed the papers for the girl and I'm not changing my mind. Besides we only agreed on one."

Unfortunately Blitscreet heard this last part and instantly moved in front of his sister.

"No you can't take her from me, she is the only family I have."

Renkai let out another dissatisfied sigh. "Look kid, I have the legal papers right here. I'm her legal guardian now and there is nothing you can do."

"No I don't care, you can't take my sister from me."Blitscreet held his ground.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you five thousand dollars if you back off and don't say another word."Renkai filled out a cheque.

Jolteia spoke before Blitscreet could refuse. "Blitz take the money, there is nothing you can do. I'll be okay I promise"

Blitscreet hesitated for a moment before snatching the cheque and turning around and giving his sister one last hug.

"I'll miss you Jolteia."He whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you too. We'll see each other again."

"I love you."Tears began streaming down his face.

"I love you too Blitz."She began to cry as well.

Blitscreet released her and ran off to the back of the orphanage. Jolteia's head hung low and tears fell to the floor.

"Well now that that's settled, young lady I believe you should pack up your stuff and we'll be on our way."Renkai spoke clearly oblivious to what just happened.

"Come on honey, I'll help you pack."Verona held out her hand. Jolteia took it but said nothing.

Mean while Ms. Kebai had gone too comfort Blitscreet.

"Blitscreet..."

"Go away!"

"I came to give you something, to remind you of Jolteia."

Blitscreet came down out of his hiding spot that he had found when he was only two. When he came down Ms. Kebai handed him a heart shaped locket. Inside was a picture of Jolteia that Ms. Kebai had taken a few days ago.

"Thanks."That was all he said before putting on the locket and climbing back up to his hiding spot.

Jolteia was packing up her stuff when Ms. Kebai walked over an sat down beside her.

"I know you'll miss him but I got you something to remind you of Blitz."Saying this she took out an identical locket to the one she handed to Blitscreet. Jolteia looked inside and there was a picture of Blitscreet.

"Thank you Ms. Kebai I'll never forget you."Saying this Made Jolteia tear up again.

"Come on Jolteia time to go."Verona was standing at the orphanages front door.

As Jolteia picked up her bags and headed out the front door she looked back and felt the locket around her neck.

"Goodbye Blitscreet."She said and got in the limo.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is a new chapter to my fanfic that focuses on Blitscreet. This chapter does contain some sexual interactions and as such that is why this fanfic is rated mature. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! The character Venus the hedgehog does not belong to me and is used without permission.

Chapter 3:

Blitscreet

"What's that sound?"Blitscreet was standing, just standing. There was only blackness all around him.

"Oh I see I'm dreaming, now how do I wake up? Alarm clock isn't doing anything."

He stood there in empty blackness until he heard something other than the alarm clock.

"Who wants bacon?"

"BACON!"Blitscreet shot straight up out of bed followed by a ridiculously loud bang.

"Fuck."Blitscreet was holding his head in pain. "Mental note, remember when I'm sleeping in my room."

It wasn't really a room, he had slept in his secret spot since Jolteia had been adopted. Un Fortunately he sacrificed leg room for privacy.

"Bacon..."Blitscreet's mind had wandered off to the sweet succulent aroma of bacon sizzling on a pan in the kitchen. Unfortunately he didn't pay attention to how he was getting down . His foot tangled in the bed sheets and he fell flat on his face.

"Fuck."Blitscreet still refused to let two head smacks make him pay attention. He stood up took three steps and walked on a tack.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."He was saying this in succession with each hop until he pulled out the thumb tack.

"Okay let's try this again."He looked around on the floor ahead of him, feeling confident he started to walk forward. This time he managed to get to the kitchen before stepping on his own tail and falling on his face for the second time.

"I'm not even going to say it." His face was still connected with the floor. "Ms. Kebai can you tell me how I'm still alive."

"You know I ask myself that same question every day Blitz."

Blitscreet barely managed to get to his chair without falling again.

"Can I have my bacon now Ms. Kebai?"

"Sorry Blitscreet we're out of bacon."

"What!"

"You took so long to get out of bed the children ate it all."

"So there's no more bacon."

"No more bacon."

"So I smashed my head against the ceiling, fall on my face, stepped on a tack, fell on my face again and I don't even get one strip of bacon."

"No more bacon."

Blitscreet put his head on the table and began to cry. A few minutes later a grey hedgehog walked in with a fresh pack of bacon in her arms.

"I'm back Ms. Kebai, where do you want me to put the..."Sakura had put her hand over her mouth to stop the hedgehog from talking anymore.

"Thank you Venus."She then points to Blitscreet and whispers. "He's Eighteen today and that whole pack of bacon is for him. Now put the bacon on but keep it quiet. He likes his bacon a lot"

"So I take you want me to cook it as quietly as possible."

"No I want you put the bacon on and get the heck out of there. This happened once before with the last girl. She didn't get out of there fast enough."

"What do you mean fast enough? And if he is eighteen shouldn't he be moving out?"

"He has been here since he was just a baby. This is the only home he has known."She paused for a moment to look at him. "He lost his twin sister when she was adopted without him. And what I meant by get out fast is the fact the last girl quit because he wouldn't leave her alone. She was his 'saviour who brought him crispy bacony goodness from the depths of hunger'. He followed her everywhere until she couldn't take it anymore."

Venus looked at Blitscreet studying him. He had a slightly muscular build to him, but the locket around his neck told her than he wasn't heartless. The blue streaks in his hair are really what had her attention. She had a few dirty thoughts in her head after her 'examination'.

Sakura seen how she was looking at him. "Unless you plan on taking him home you can stop what you're thinking and start cooking."

"What I'm not allowed to look."Venus had a shocked look on her face followed by a naughty smile.

"Can you please cook my bacon?"Blitscreet had looked up to see Venus holding the pack of bacon in her arms, talking to Ms. Kebai. "And that incident was three years ago"

"Well maybe if you could control your bacon cravings..."

"I like my bacon and I only did that because I didn't like that girl. She called me gay because of my locket."Blitscreet started thumbing his locket.

Venus interrupted. "Does anyone care what the volunteer thinks?"

Ms. Kebai replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. "No Venus we don't care."

"Fine I'll start cooking the bacon."

Blitscreet stood up and moved his hand through his hair. Venus thought this would be a good time to ask a question.

"How did you get those streaks in your hair?"

"Its all natural, now come get me when my bacon is done please."

Blitscreet walked off and climbed up into his room, all the while Venus staring at his ass. There was one thing she was intrigued about.

"That's new."

"Hmmm." Ms. Kebai was cooking bacon only half paying attention.

"Not once during that whole time did he hit on me. Usually that's the first thing guys do. When they see me."

"Blitz isn't like that, he doesn't treat girls like some object, he treats them with respect. Most of the time."

"What do you mean most of the time?"

"He knows you were looking at him, and he knows what you were thinking."

"Wait how, does he have telepathy or something?"

"No he knows how to read body language, that and he took training to heighten his senses, such as hearing and smell. That and he's very observant." Ms. Kebai paused for a moment. "To answer your question as long as you keep looking at him the way you are he will take advantage of that through other means."

"You mean he will only hit on me if I hit on him?"

"Yes that is pretty much it. Why don't you go play with the children I'll call you when you need to get Blitscreet."

"Okay."

A few minutes later the bacon was finished and Venus went over to the gap between the ceiling and the wall. Why does he sleep here, there isn't much mobility she pondered to herself.

"Blitscreet your bacon is done."No response. She hoisted herself up to get a better look but he was nowhere to be seen. She was about to crawl in further when someone slapped her ass.

She dropped to the floor instantly and turned around to see a little kid there looking up at her. He stood there for five seconds before speaking.

"He did it."The little kid was pointing to where Blitscreet was hiding.

"You little rat, I gave you twenty bucks to just stand there and say nothing."He poked his out from behind some boxes.

"Ms. Kebai paid me thirty to rat you out."

"Wait how did she..."Then he noticed Venus was looking at him with fire in her eyes.

"Oh shit."He turned to bolt to the kitchen but she grabbed his tail and started to drag him away.

"No. Nooooo, I want my bacon!"Was the last thing heard before she shut the attic door behind them. Following this was the click of the door being locked and the thumping as she pulled him up the stairs.

Once they were at the top Venus turned on the lights and looked straight at him without speaking.

"Okay I'm sorry I slapped your ass." He stood up brushing himself off. "Its just you're so damn hot."

He looked up to see Venus with a smirk on her face. Then without warning she took the steps forward and their lips connected. She held herself there wrapping her arms around her neck. Once again Blitscreet found himself unexpectedly kissed and he happily went along with it. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in tighter.

When she finally pulled away all she did was look up into Blitscreet's eyes. He spoke softly.

"Not what I was expecting but I don't care right now. You are the only thing on my mind right now."

"Not even bacon?"

"Not even bacon."He pulled her in for another kiss and their lips reunited.

They made their way over to an old mattress that had been put there two days prior, without even separating their mouths. Their tongues explored each others mouths until the moment of separation when they collapsed on the mattress.

"I should let you know I'm still a virgin."Blitscreet spoke.

"Doesn't matter, I prefer my men fresh."Venus replied with a naughty smile. Blitscreet moved in for another kiss.

"Wait."Venus had stopped Blitscreet.

She moved away from him and grabbed the bottom of her top lifting it off exposing her naked chest to Blitscreet.

Blitscreet stared at her for a moment before getting to work. He laid her back and began to suck on her breast. Moans of ecstasy came from her as he moved his tongue over her already hard nipple. He swirled his tongue over her nipple he sucked combining both pleasures. While pleasuring her with his tongue he got to work on her other breast with his hand. At first he started with just massaging her breast, then groping and squeezing.

More moans of ecstasy were heard from her along with heavy panting. He then started to squeeze her nipple and massaging her breast as well.

"Shit...I'm gonna cum."Venus barely got out before succumbing to an intense wave of pleasure. "Ah...no...way you're...a virgin."

"You would be surprised what a virgin can do."He said before sliding down her body removing her pants and catching the last of her juice as it squirted out of her glistening pussy.

"You ready for round two."

"First let me get a taste of you."Venus turned around so she had a perfect view of the bulge in his pants. "Let's see what you're packing."

Venus undid his pants and slid them down. Underneath them were his boxers with his cock just begging to be freed from their prison. As she pulled them down what was unleashed amazed her.

"You're packing big time." Venus was staring at his eight inch cock.

"He he."Was all that he said before Venus clasped her mouth around his member and began to suck. "Ah...shit you're good."

Venus swirled her tongue around his cock as she bobbed up and down fondling his balls. Her constant motion had Blitscreet moaning and facing the ceiling. She could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth.

"Wow you really are a virgin."Venus commented on his moans of ecstasy.

Blitscreet's response to this was to bury his face in her dripping wet pussy. This caught her off guard as he sucked on her clit furiously. She reached breaking point in a matter of moments. He ravaged her insides with his tongue sucking up her succulent juices.

"Oh shit...ah...I'm gonna cum again."Venus moaned.

"Me too."Blitscreet said through clenched teeth. "Can't hold it anymore."

Blitscreet came first covering her face and filling her mouth with his seed. This caught Venus by surprise then she came covering Blitscreet's face and mouth with her succulent juices.

After they wiped themselves off Venus collapsed on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face. Blitscreet looked down at her beautiful frame and felt warmth in his heart he hadn't felt since Jolteia left.

As he lay down beside her he said to himself. "This is the best birthday ever, even without bacon. It can't possibly get any better than this."

Then he noticed a faint blue glow coming behind some old boxes. He reached behind them and pulled out a chaos emerald.

"I guess I was wrong."Blitscreet looked over at Venus sleeping soundly beside him then pocketed the emerald.

"Sleep well Venus." He whispered as he kissed her then fell asleep beside her.

Blitscreet awoke a few hours later to the sound of banging coming from the front door of the orphanage. Venus' voice was heard from downstairs. He walked over to the attic window and looked down to see who it was. What he saw worried him exponentially. It was some of the local gang called the Necrobis.

"This doesn't look good."Blitscreet said to no one in particular, unfortunately even he knew this was an understatement.

The Necrobis were a drug trafficking ring that used children to make the drugs while the actual members sold the drugs and kidnap children to make a profit. GUN was after any members they find to get their local headquarters. Needless to say this wasn't the first time they came to the orphanage. The last time Blitscreet barely managed to keep them off. This time there were more and they were armed.

"Not good, not good, not good."Blitscreet put on his sweats and rushed down the stairs and bolted to his room.

Blitscreet threw on his favourite pair of blue jeans, grabbed his brown steel toe work boots. He made sure the locket around his neck was secured and grabbed his black jacket. He shoved the chaos emerald into his pocket. As he headed towards the door he made a quick stop at the kitchen, grabbed a hand full of bacon out of the kitchen and shoved it into his mouth.

As he finished the bacon he made his way through the crowd of children he instantly took command.

"Children up into the attic and lock the door, Ms. Kebai call GUN, Venus go with the orphans I'll be right there." He reached into the jacket pockets and pulled out a pair of metallic gloves. Venus was intrigued.

"They're laced with dabs of metal, heavier but they pack a harder punch."

"Blitscreet I've called GUN. They're on their way." Ms. Kebai had returned with a phone in hand.

"Good go up stairs I'll be right there."

He barricaded the door and before Ms. Kebai or Venus could object he picked them both up and carried them up stairs into the attic locking the door behind him.

"What are we going to do Blitz?"Venus was grasping his arm.

Blitscreet pulled himself away from her and moved towards the window through the crowd of children.

"You're staying here."Blitscreet wrenched the window from the wall. "I'm stalling for time."

"But you'll be killed." Venus was crying.

"If that's what it takes to keep these children safe then so be it."

Blitscreet made sure his tail wasn't caught on anything, patted his pocket to make sure the chaos emerald was still there, and then promptly leapt out the window.

Blitscreet dove straight down flipping around and driving his heels into the purple hawk who was about to blow open the lock. Something cracked, it wasn't Blitscreet.

"H-holy crap he j-j-just took out Daimo." stuttered a surprised red hedgehog.

"Shoot that mother fucker!"Shouted a yellow snake. No one did so obviously he wasn't in charge.

Blitscreet picked up the unconscious Daimo and threw him at the group.

"You want these orphans so badly you're going to have to go through me."Blitscreet lowered himself and pushed his legs against the door holding himself there by the light outside and the mailbox.

Blitscreet had taken advanced combat training since he was eight. It was expensive but paid for generously by Renkai Kubochi. All these guys had, was basic fighting skills and hand guns. You had to feel sorry for them.

Blitscreet launched himself forward slamming his open palms into the red hedgehog. Had he remembered to turn his safety off he would have had a clear shot at Blitscreet. Blitscreet did a front handspring off his body and slammed his feet into the human behind him. Following this movement he cleared the area around him until he was in the center of the group. Normally this would be the least strategic place to be in a fight but this was only meant to distract them from the orphanage.

Then gunshots were heard, exactly what he wanted. True to his training he remained in the center of the group despite the fact his brain was telling him to get the hell out of there. Twice a bullet grazed him leaving scorching pain in their wake.

Grabbing the nearest gang member he flipped him over his shoulder and held him there like a meat shield until they stopped firing at their dead comrade. He then threw the corpse at the crowd behind him, knocking them down and buying him some more time from that angle.

This went on for about five more minutes before they either ran out of ammo or they were dead, shot by their own members.

"Hehe... all out of ammo." Blitscreet spoke in between breaths. He was worn out and the bullets that had hit him were causing a lot of blood loss. He has suffered four gun shots that had actually hit. Two of these shots were in his right arm, one to his left and a through and through in his left shoulder. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was setting in.

Then in the distance he noticed an armoured vehicle closing in. He looked at the rooftops and gun soldiers were already lining up.

The gang members closed in on Blitscreet until one of them noticed the GUN vehicle closing in.

"Forget him, we got to get out of here!"Yelled the snake. "We got company, with a capital GUN."

They were about to run when the vehicle pulled up and a man stepped out with a megaphone. "This is Commander Braxtonn of GUN. Drop your weapons, and get on you're knees."

Then they really scattered. Each gang member was shot with at least three darts. Some of them fell to the ground while the rest of them just pulled them out and ran. They must want them to be tracer darts, Blitscreet thought.

He then collapsed to his knees out of exhaustion. He had lost so much blood and the adrenaline had fully worn off. I did it, he thought as he watched the blood pour out of the bullet wounds and grazes.

Braxtonn walked over and helped Blitscreet up. "What's you're name son?"

"Blitscreet sir."He said as he hoisted himself up with Braxtonn's help.

Blitscreet, that's the name on Jacob Voltix's rifle, and if I'm not mistaken this must be his son. The commander kept this surprise to himself.

"Well Blitscreet lets get you too a hospital."Braxtonn lifted Blitscreet up over his shoulder, and began to assist him to the vehicle.

"Not so fast punk." Daimo had regained consciousness and was holding his shoulder. He raised his gun took quick aim and fired.

The bullet passed through his lung. Almost immediately he coughed up blood. Braxtonn pulled out his gun and shot the hawk through the center of his head. Blood and brain matter splattered the front door of the orphanage. He didn't make a sound as he slumped to the ground to leave a pool of blood on the front doorstep.

"Shit."Was all that Blitz said before coughing up more blood. He fought to remain conscious, he lasted less than a second.

"Don't worry son you'll be alright."Braxtonn picked him up in his arms and carrying to the vehicle.

All that was heard as the vehicle drove away was the sound of crying.

Blitscreet awoke a sometime later. When he too a quick glance around the room, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a hospital. That didn't surprise him. The second thing he noticed was that he was hooked up to an IV with Demerol on the label. That explained why he wasn't feeling any pain. The third thing he noticed was the Commander leaning against the wall gazing at the blue chaos emerald. Finally the most important thing he noticed was Venus with her head resting on his lap sobbing.

"Why so sad beautiful?" Blitscreet said softly while stroking her hair.

"Blitscreet you're awake!"Venus shot upright and hugged him. Blitscreet winced from the pain.

"You know if it wasn't for the Demerol I'd be in a hell of a lot more pain."Blitscreet chuckled softly and Venus relaxed her grip. "So I take it there is an alternative motive for you being here besides my well being." He motioned towards the Commander.

"The reason I'm still here is that I was wondering how you came to possess this jewel."Braxtonn tossed Blitscreet the Chaos Emerald.

Blitscreet deftly caught it and held it up watching it glow. The blue glow caught Venus' eye. She stared at it mesmerized.

"I found it behind some old boxes in the orphanages attic."Blitscreet looked at the clock. "How long was I out?"

Braxtonn spoke clearly puzzled. "You were out for about seven hours."

"Well then I came into possession of this Chaos Emerald only this morning."

Venus snapped out of her trance after hearing that last comment. "You mean you found it after we..."

Blitscreet interrupted her. "Yes I found it after, we don't need to go into details for the Commander."Blitscreet passed her the emerald. "You take it, I believe that Braxtonn wants to have a word with me in private."

"Okay."Venus kissed him and left the room with the chaos emerald.

"You know the emerald is better off in GUN's hands."Braxtonn spoke after she left.

"Yeah, yeah, I know about Dr. Eggman. Now what did you really want to talk about."Blitscreet's look had changed from one of happiness to one of angry suspicion.

"I just thought I would let you know that I knew your father."

That hit Blitscreet harder than anything he ever felt emotionally. "Y-you knew him?"

"Yeah I did, shame you never got to know him."Braxtonn knew he shouldn't toy with this kid but he felt he would be a future threat, so better deal with him now than have a bigger problem later.

"Why is that?"Blitscreet was intrigued now.

"Well if you got to know him defending that orphanage would have been a hell of a lot easier."

"How come?"Blitscreet had lost track of the emotion he should be feeling now.

"Your father was and still is the greatest assassin the world had ever seen."

"What?"

"Yes and unfortunately he slipped up."Braxtonn knew what he was doing and enjoying every minute of it. "He fell in love."

He was absorbing every word. Up until the last sentence Blitscreet had thought his father a heartless killer.

"He fell in love?"

"Yes your father, Jacob Voltix fell in love with Alexa Shariem. "Braxtonn was done toying with him and was getting to the pint. "Because he fell in love he disappeared for three years and it wasn't until that he killed her father did we figure out who he was."

"Why did he kill her father?"

"Jacob Voltix killed him because he was abusive. Alexa went to visit him to tell him she was married and pregnant, he nearly killed her. Your father let his emotions get carried away. Let's just say her father suffered pains worse than death before he was killed. We caught him because of the bullet that was found. All hit men have a calling. Your fathers was a specially designed bullet."

"Wait I thought you said you knew him."

"I did who do you think gave me this scar."Braxtonn pointed to the scar across his face. "We almost had him without any problems, until some trigger happy soldier accidentally shot your mother. If you had been a day later you would be dead right now."

"You mean I was born just before you raided his house?"

"Yes and because your mother was shot your father went on a rampage killing every soldier there but leaving me with this scar. In fact that very same evening after they stitched me up I went and shot your father dead, it seems like he didn't even care anymore."Braxtonn let that fact sink in. "In fact I'm guessing he left you and your sister off at the orphanage knowing I was coming after him. Killing him is what set me up for Commander." He said tapping his lapels.

"You bastard, because of you I have no family. I'll fucking kill you." Blitscreet was beyond pissed, in fact his sole person right now was to kill the man in front of him.

Blitscreet swung and slammed the commander in the face then proceeded to kick him out of his chair and jumped out of the bed ripping the IV out of his arm. But before he could take two steps Braxtonn pulled out his gun and shot Blitscreet with a dart.

Blitscreet pulled out the dart but it was already empty. He suddenly felt weak at the knees and his whole body couldn't move.

"Tranquilizer mixed with a paralysis serum."Braxtonn explained. "Never was too fond of tasers, too many accidental deaths."

The commander then proceeded to throw a full punch hitting Blitscreet in the face. The last thing Blitscreet remembered before passing out was the sound of Venus crying and being carried out to the same GUN vehicle he came in.

When Blitscreet woke up he was restrained to a table wearing pale grey clothes with a number on his chest.

"What the fuck?"Blitscreet pulled to get free but the straps help tight.

As if on cue the light fixture above him turned on blinding him for a moment. The when he regained his sight some men entered the door. No Mobians, just humans.

"Don't worry, Commander Braxtonn gave us strict orders to take especially good care of you. After all you are the only one participating in this experiment." Spoke the human with a black strip down his sleeves. No one else had this stripe so he figured he was in charge.

"What experiment?"

"Oh no, that's top secret. Don't you know curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought him back."

The doctor did not take kind to back talk. He responded by flipping the table so Blitscreet was hanging by the straps and looking down. He then raised the table and placed a strip of duct tape across his mouth.

"I did that as a precaution in case you got the idea of spitting on me. Now we are going to take some DNA samples to reference what substances will do what to your body. The lethal ones we will refrain from using in high doses so as not to kill you. I'm just going to say it right now some of these injections are going to hurt...a lot."

The doctor pushed a button on the panel next to him and Blitscreet was released. He fell flat on his face. I'm getting really sick of landing on my face Blitscreet moaned. No one heard him and no one cared. Some of the assistants came over and dragged him to another table after injecting him with a mild paralysis serum. They then bolted him down to a different table made of straps and a similar frame was placed over him only this one had a metal ring in the center that was placed over his back.

"Oh and I was lying about the blood and tissue samples. We`re just going to inject some nano censors in to your body to monitor vital signs. Don`t worry they`re completely harmless and wont interfere with any of your organs." The doctor ripped off the duct tape on Blitscreet's mouth.

"Ow." Blitscreet moved to rub his face but was restricted.

"Trust me injecting the nano sensors into your spinal column will hurt a lot more."

"Wait what?" Blitscreet moved his head to look at the doctor. For the first time in his life Blitscreet was afraid. Not because of the whole scenario he was in but the size of the needle that one of the assistants came over with.

"Holy Fuck!"

"Injecting the nano-sensors into your spine will attach them to your nervous systems. We can monitor all of your vitals that are transmitted through to your brain. They are programmed to spread all the way up to your brain and down to your tail, attaching to all key nerve receptors." The assistant with the needle spoke.

"Yes we can monitor all of your vitals, brain waves, and to a certain extent what you're thinking. Well we can only tell what part of your brain you're using at that time." The doctor took the needle and slowly drove it into Blitscreet's back.

"Ahh...fuck it hurts." His face was twisted in agonizing pain. "Even getting shot doesn't hurt this much."

Blitscreet started to squirm but was stopped by the doctor who put a hand on his neck.

"Don't move. If this needle doesn't go in straight it could do some serious damage, let alone if it broke off."

"Kinda hard..."Blitscreet stopped when he felt the nano censors being injected into his spinal cord. "...when there is a needle in your back."

The doctor pulled it out and with it came minor relief. He was then released, but he was in too much pain to even move. Some soldiers had to be called in to carry him to his cell.

"Don't worry we'll start the tests tomorrow when your feeling better."The doctor said before allowing the soldiers to close the door.

Blitscreet endured the pain to look around outside his cell. There were humans and mobians alike. No one was smiling or joking around.

I have to get out of here, he thought drastically but I need to know the layout of this place first. Better get some sleep. He thought before slowly drifting into a restless sleep.

Several Months Later

"Three, two, one."Blitscreet plugged his ears as a siren went off waking all inmates.

For the past several months almost every day Blitscreet was prepped and injected with a new chemical. He got one day a week to do as he pleased in his ten by ten cell.

Blitscreet stood up pulled on his shirt and waited for breakfast. Despite being in a military facility the food was prepared by a large group of gourmet chefs. G.U.N did this to ensure prisoners were kept happy and happy prisoners meant less riots. Blitscreet was given freshly made waffles coated with genuine maple syrup, and a dab of butter on each one with a side of whip cream.

Fifteen minutes later the guards came around and picked up all the plates. Five minutes after that the doctor walked towards Blitscreet's cell.

"Hey Doc, what are we testing today."Blitscreet had already gotten accustomed to the tests. They were generally just serums for darts that G.U.N used, harmless but effective.

"Performance enhancer."The doctor looked over to see Blitscreet involuntarily grab his crotch. "Don't worry it's not like last time."

The last performance enhancer left Blitscreet with a hard on for a week. It got very painful not to mention embarrassing.

Blitscreet was released from his cell, cuffed and taken to the lab. "This one is a bit more painful due to the method of injection."

"Can't be worse than the spinal one."

"Well this one has to be injected into your brain through your skull."

Blitscreet went wide-eyed and his jaw dropped. "There is no way you are sticking a needle into my head.

"Well you don't really have a choice." The doctor countered and undid his handcuffs. Blitscreet knew this and looked out the lab doors.

Normally there would be at least thirty guards from the lab to the door. Luckily there was a meeting for all head staff and the doctor had just forgotten. There was only one guard and all he was equipped with was a tazer gun. Blitscreet was the test dummy for those too. The very first test while he was here.

"I'll take my chances."Blitscreet whispered to himself before bolting out the door.

The doctor had seen him just as he left. It wasn't until Blitscreet was halfway down the hallway before he remembered the meeting and that no one was there to stop him. He ran over to the console and pushed the red button. A siren sounded and within moments the upper levels were filled with G.U.N soldiers.

The first tazer hit him in the shoulder emptying its charge into his body. He only stumbled before catching his pace.

"That's strange normally that's enough to drop a full grown human."Blitscreet spoke to himself whilst pulling out the empty cartridge.

Then all soldiers equipped the tazer attachments to their guns. Right now their orders were to subdue not kill. One after another they struck Blitscreet only slightly slowing him down. He didn't bother to pull out the cartridges anymore he just kept running. This fact alarmed the doctor he pulled out the nano-sensor monitor. What was being displayed amazed him.

"He has absorbed so much electricity that he should be dead."The doctor dropped his glasses out of astonishment.

What the doctor didn't know was that all the chemicals and drugs they had pumped into him had combined and were absorbing the electricity and storing it into his body, but everything had its limits.

Blitscreet began to pull out the empty cases as they were starting to weigh him down. He was almost free. Then the guard cranked up the voltage and hit him square in the chest. That was all that he could handle. Blitscreet dropped to the floor and his heart stopped.

The doctor watched to monitor as Blitscreet heart stopped. "The Commander is not going to like this."

He was about to turn it off when his heartbeat came back online. A few seconds later he lost the signal all together.

"Everybody clear away from him!"The doctor yelled while running toward the guard leaning down to pick up Blitscreet, along with a few other soldiers surrounding him.

"Don't worry Doc, he's dead."The guard went to kick Blitscreet but was stopped when he grabbed his leg.

"What the fu..."He didn't get to finish that last sentence before being electrocuted.

As Blitscreet stood up he felt a new found power coursing within him. The tingle of electricity flowed through his body. He focused the electricity into his hands and watched as they sparked.

"Oh this is going to be fun."Blitscreet launched himself forward faster than ever before. He used electrical impulses to increase his reaction time. He tore through the G.U.N soldiers like a hot knife through butter.

Blitscreet made his way through to the exit only to find it was the main computer room. He blocked the door for a few moments privacy and headed towards the main computer. He pulled up his file and deleted it from the entire G.U.N network. Then he ran a search for Jacob Voltix. The file came up deleted, and the date of deletion. It was dated eighteen years ago.

So Braxtonn wasn't lying. He thought as he read the message. He felt anger and sadness before activating the self-destruct and frying the control panels.

"NINETY SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT. ALL PERSONELL PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING." A voice echoed throughout the facility.

Blitscreet un-blocked the door and left to see the swarms of G.U.N soldiers rushing up the stairs abandoning the prisoners but taking their fallen comrades. He made his way up the stairs after the soldiers, entering the security booth and opening al the cells.

Before he could leave an impassable wall of convicts made their way up the stairs and blocked his way out.

"SIXTY SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT."The voice echoed again, only louder.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap."Blitscreet was trapped in the booth as one of the convicts slammed the door shut on him thinking he was a G.U.N soldier. The door was reinforced and locked automatically when closed.

"THIRTY SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT."

Blitscreet smashed through the window to the booth, fell three stories and landed on his feet.

"Got to love being a cat."Blitscreet rushed as fast as he could up the stairs.

"TEN SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT."The voice started to count down. "NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN..."

"Fuck me, fuck my life and fuck that bastard who shut that door."Blitscreet swore as he ran down the hallways.

"SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE..."

Blitscreet ran past the exit. "Shit."He skidded and ran back.

"TWO, ONE, ZERO."Blasts were heard from deep inside the building.

Blitscreet got out just in time from the blasts but was hit by the shock wave and sent flying into a crowd of convicts who stayed to watch the fireworks.

"Oh, shit is he dead?"

"No he's still breathing."

"We need to get him to the hospital, he freed us it's the least we could do."Spoke a black fox.

Blitscreet stood up. "No I'm fine, just a little back pain."

"Yeah and that's just a little chunk of metal in your back."

Blitscreet looked at the shard sticking out of his upper back, dripping blood, and fainted.

The fox lifted him up, put him in a non-G.U.N vehicle and headed into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jolteia

Jolteia stood looking in the bathroom mirror at her naked form. Right from her waist length hair to her perfect D-cup breasts she looked herself over with admiration. I never thought I would get both beauty and brains she thought. She was top in her class and had already graduated from Mobian University as one of the highest students. She took medical studies and advanced technological studies.

As she removed her pants she paused to look at her pussy.

"I've lost count of the guys I've heard thinking that they are going to get me in bed."

Since her thirteenth birthday Jolteia had gained the ability to read minds. This is what kept her away from those so called guys that only wanted one thing.

Jolteia stepped into the shower. Unknowingly the same time she closed the shower door the bathroom door opened and a camera popped in. Jolteia bent over offering the camera a prime view of her luscious rear as she turned on the water.

On the other end of the camera was her adopted brother Walker. Renkai and Verona adopted Walker when Jolteia had turned 12 to try and keep her mind off of Blitscreet. To say the least their plan didn't work out, Walker only made Jolteia resent Renkai even more because he wanted a son but didn't take Blitscreet. While Jolteia was away at Mobian U, Walker had obtained numerous things and a high quality fourteen hundred mega-pixel video camera was one of them.

Jolteia continued showering oblivious to the camera until she turned towards the door and managed to see the door shut through the steam covered glass.

"Walker you little pervert, I'm going to kill you!"Jolteia yelled at the little fox running away with video camera in hand.

She toweled off and put the towel around and rushed down the hallway to the lobby of the mansion just as Verona came in the door.

"Jolteia put some clothes on for Christ's sake I didn't raise you to be an exhibitionist."

"Sorry _mother_, but the little pervert you call your son video taped me while I was in the shower, and I mean to break his legs."

"You are not going to break his legs, especially in only a towel. You will go put some clothes on. Anyways I saw him running towards the computer room."

"Thanks."Jolteia was about to hop over the railing before Verona gave a very loud a-_hem_.

"Right clothes, don't want him getting anymore pictures, the little freak probably has the house bugged."

Jolteia walked back to the bathroom and gathered up her clothes. When she made it back to her room she checked every place a camera could be hidden. She found fifteen camera's in all. She was about to take off her towel when a small glint caught her eye. She looked at her dresser and her little fox doll Bebe caught her eye. It wasn't until she picked up her doll did she see the small camera replacing the left eye.

"You little fuck now I'm really pissed."She swore as she tried to pull the camera out only to find it was glued in.

She placed the doll facedown and took off her towel. Again she caught herself looking in the mirror at her beauty. The small lightning bolt on her cheek had since gotten longer then when she was a child, and it now ran down to the middle of her cheek. She pulled on her favorite pair of bell bottom jeans. This pair had metal studs along the sides. Grabbed a deep crimson tube top that had a pink heart clip in between her breasts. The pink heart had a lightning bolt in the middle which acted as the fastener. She put on a black belt with the same heart lightning bolt belt buckle. Pulled on lightly laced metal gloves and black shoes. The black shoes had a pink top and a thin metal lining in them for extra damage. Finally she brushed her hair and put on her locket.

"Good thing he didn't bug my locket."Jolteia said with a vengeance as she looked at the picture of Blitscreet.

Jolteia ran back out to the lobby and jumped down to the ground floor making a soft thud as she landed. Wasting no more time she swiftly and silently rushed down the stairs into the computer room.

Walker was on the computer completely oblivious to Jolteia sneaking up on him. He was in the midst of downloading the video while talking to a friend.

"Dude Jolteia is so fucking hot you better pay up for this video dude she is so going to kill me if she finds out."

"Those pics of her with her clothes on are well paid for so of course I'm going to pay triple the cost for this video."Replied a rather large sounding Mobian. There was no webcam image for him.

"Sorry dude but the price just went up, she caught me video taping her so I need more in case she breaks my legs which I have a very good feeling she will."

"Crap…hold on how much are we talking here"

"At least one hundred and fifty bucks here, she is a black belt in Ju-Jitsu so you know how much shit I'm in when she finds me."

"Does Ju-Jitsu even have belts?"

"I don't know so are you going to pay me or not."

"Uhh sorry got to go…good luck."Walker's friend signed off suddenly.

"Huh, that weird he never signs of without a reason."Then he notices his download stopped.

"Looking for this."

Walker turned around to see Jolteia holding the camera in one hand and the memory card in the other. He made a run for the door only to have Jolteia beet him there and bust off the door handle. Following this she looks Walker dead in the eyes and cracks her knuckles.

"Oh shit…"Was the last thing he said before getting a solid punch in the face.

As Jolteia sat down at the table, Verona noticed that Walker wasn't following her, although she knew the answer she had to ask.

"Jolteia what did you do to your brother?"

"Do you want exact details or is 'beat the crap out of him' sufficient?"

"That's good enough for me as long as he isn't dead, in a coma, or any of his limbs are missing."

"No he isn't dead, or a coma, and I didn't sever any of his limbs."

"Didn't sever any of whose limbs?"Renkai had walked into the middle of the conversation.

"I caught Walker videotaping me in the bathroom taking a shower so I broke his camera, computer, and his arm in three places, as well as giving him a black eye, about thirty bruises, more or less."

"That is no reason to nearly kill your brother."

"Oh, and I also dislocated his shoulder."

"That's it!"Renkai stood up slamming his fists on the table. "You will cause your brother no more harm as long as you're living under my roof!"

"For the last time he isn't my brother!"Jolteia countered "You abandoned my real brother at that damned orphanage!"

"Would you rather I left you there?"

"Yes I would."Jolteia started crying "You could have gone back and adopted Blitscreet, but no you had to adopt some little pervert who spends all of his time trying to videotape me nude."

Jolteia then stood up and ran out of the room and back up to her room. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed until she tired herself out. She looked over at Bebe getting more infuriated at the camera still recording.

"Walker if you can see this know that you are not my brother and don't think of me as your sister. I will never love you as my brother, or anything else."

Jolteia plucked the camera out of the dolls eye and crushed it beneath her foot. Still sobbing she reached over to her found and scrolled through her contacts until she came upon a name that made her smile. Dialing the number she composed herself.

"Hello?"Came from the other line.

"Hey Tails, it's me."

"Oh hey Jolteia you sound sad what's wrong."

"It's my whole life, I just called because I needed someone to talk to."

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

Jolteia began with everything that had happened that day and her fight with Renkai. Including how she had brutally beat her brother.

"I see, you know Jolteia if you ever need a place to stay to get away from them you can always stay with me."

"Thank Tails I'll think about it"

Hanging up she remembered how she and Tails had met. She was still a minor studying technological mechanics and she found all that they were teaching was to basic and simple to be called advanced, needless to say she aced all of the task that were assigned. So she asked her professor if she could find someone else to teach her something more advanced than this. Her professor agreed but she had to find her own mentor. She was searching through the wanted ads but all the shops she visited were no better than her class.

"I need a technological genius, someone who can build anything, from almost nothing but scraps."

Her first thought was Dr. Eggman but that thought was banished almost at the same moment it appeared.

"I am not working with that wackjob if my life depended on it, using machines to harm a person, that's just plain awful."

Then as if on cue a blue blur shot past her. It didn't take a genius to know what that was.

"Wait Sonic's little friend Tails, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Like seriously who else is able to keep up with Eggman."

And Jolteia ran off in the direction Sonic was headed. As she neared the mystic ruins she stopped to admire the ancient wonder. Off in the distance she could see the master emerald resting on its pedestal.

"Better not get too close, if I remember correctly Knuckles the echidna is the one responsible for guarding it, and apparently he has a quick temper. I wonder where Tails' house is."

Then Sonic shot past Jolteia again only to zip right back.

"Hey are you lost…"

"Jolteia, and no I'm not lost."

"Okay so what brings you here Jolteia?"

"I was looking for your friend Tails house."

"Sure no problem, follow me."

Before Sonic could boom out of sight Jolteia grabbed his arm.

"Please, Sonic could we walk I'm tired of running after you."

"Well that's a first."

"Hey I'm not that pink hedgehog, and even if I did have a crush on you I wouldn't aimlessly run after you knowing you could out run me easily. Besides I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

So they started their way heading to Tails house. Along the way Sonic started talking.

"You know a lot about me but I know nothing about you."

"I only know about you through the stuff I learned from the news. As for me My full name is Jolteia Su…Voltix."

"Suvoltix?"

"No just Voltix, I was adopted but my twin brother wasn't adopted with me. Voltix is my real last name."

Jolteia showed some sadness as she mentioned her brother. Sonic noticed this and put his hand around her shoulder.

"Thanks, his name is Blitscreet, and I'm sure you two would get along pretty good."

"Cool, so what exactly do you need to talk to Tails for."

"I'm in an advanced mechanical technology course but the stuff their teaching me is too simple, so I asked my professor if I could find a mentor, and Tails was the best person for me."

"What about Eggman?"He asked jokingly.

"Not a chance, I have no wish to harm people, especially since I'm already a certified physician."

"I was kidding about the Eggman crack but the fact you're also a doctor is pretty cool."

"Yeah I studied that first, I felt that knowing Ju-jitsu wasn't really helpful if I didn't know where to hit to be more effective. Also I didn't want to kill anyone unintentionally."

Sonic took his arm off Jolteia and took a step away from her.

"Well at least you'll be prepared for anything. Here we are."

Jolteia looked at the direction Sonic was pointing and seen Tails' house.

"Now if you don't mind I'm late for a race."And he was gone.

"Thanks!"She called after.

As she came closer the planes and other mechanical devices became visible in his shop. She walked in admiring all the different devices. She was moving through the planes when a glow caught her eye. She walked over to the source. The yellow glow came from a Chaos Emerald. She picked it up and was admiring it when someone came up behind her.

"May I help you?"

Startled Jolteia dropped the emerald and turned around as fast as possible and braced herself for a fight. She calmed down when she saw it was Tails.

"Sorry for coming in uninvited, my name is Jolteia Voltix."

"Nice to meet you Jolteia now could I ask you what you were doing in my shop and why you had my emerald?"

"I'm here because the course I'm taking in Mobius U in advanced mechanical studies isn't as advanced I would like it to be, and I was wondering if you teach me as much as you know, if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure I would be glad, just as soon as you tell me what you were doing with the Emerald."

"Sorry I've never seen a Chaos Emerald before and I was just admiring its beauty." Jolteia picked it up and brushed it off passing it to Tails.

"Oh its ok, I was just wondering. You have to when a complete stranger comes into your house and starts looking through your stuff."Tails takes the emerald and pockets it. "So where do you want to begin."

And so they worked through the weeks growing closer as teacher and student, building more and more advanced machines as time passed. Eventually Tails had nothing left to teach.

"Ok I think that's about it. I have nothing left to teach you."

"Thanks so much for all your help. I'll tell you how I do on the test."

"You won't need to, I already called ahead so you don't need to do the test."Tails hands her a diploma.

"Thank you so much Tails."Jolteia leans down and gives him a kiss on the nose.

If only she knew Tails thought to himself.

"Know what Tails?"

"What how did you?"Tails had a startled look on his face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I thought I had it under control."

"What do you mean Jolteia?"

"The truth is Tails I can hear peoples thoughts if I focus on them, I thought I had it under control but I was just so happy when you gave me the diploma all I could focus on was you. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok no harm done. I have a gift for you too."

Tails hands her a small box. Inside was the yellow emerald. Jolteia gave Tails a hug her breasts squeezing against his face.

"Mmmphh"

"Oh sorry."Jolteia lets Tails go and blushes. "I forgot you are shorter than me."

"It's ok, it's not the first time I was almost suffocated by someone's breasts."

"Oh?"

"Yeah happened when Rouge gave me a hug although I think she intentionally did it just to bug me."

"Oh yeah I remember her. The one thing we have in common is the size of our chest. Well I better get going."

"See you around Jolteia."

Jolteia lay on her bed staring at the emerald in her hand reminiscing about those happy times when she heard three raps at the door. When she opened the door she seen Walker standing there holding his arm.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry ok. It was wrong of me to record you in the shower. I hope you can forgive me."

Jolteia looked down at Walker all battered and bruised and could only smile. "Here let me fix that arm."

Jolteia grabbed his arm careful not to break it anymore and relocated it. Walker winced and Jolteia hugged him smothering him with her breasts.

"Mmmphh"

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, just going to let you know that if you try that again I'm really going to smother you." Jolteia said as she plucked the recording device from his back.

"I had that incase mom wouldn't believe me that I apologized."

"Don't worry I'm going to be right down anyways."

Walker headed down the hall and Jolteia shut her door. Thinking about Tails offer she started packing. She put her locket around her neck after noticing it had fallen off onto the bed. As soon as she was done packing enough clothes she rummaged through her bag till she found the yellow emerald and placed it in her pocket. As she headed down stairs she ran into Renkai who was busy sorting through papers concerning his finances.

"I hope you're done harming your brother."He said without looking up.

"Don't worry I'm leaving so that won't be a problem.

"You don't have to leave, you just came back."Renkai looked up to see Jolteia with a back pack and tote bag.

"Well in all honestly I think it's time for me to move on, I already have a friend who is willing to let me stay with him for as long as I need."Jolteia took notice Renkai was about to object to this. "It's nothing like that, he is a good friend and nothing more."

"Ok, make sure to say good bye to your Verona, and Walker."

"I will."

Jolteia hugged Renkai and headed down the hall to the entrance. After Saying goodbye to Verona and Walker she headed out on her way to Tails house. Along her way she stopped at a chilidog stand. After ordering she took both of the chilidogs, eating one she held onto the other one in case she ran into Sonic. Shortly after a few blocks she heard the familiar sound of running footsteps. Stepping to one side she held out the extra chilidog.

"You sure know how to get my attention."Said Sonic screeching to a halt.

"Well it's not hard to notice especially since I once saw you hold a funeral just because you dropped one."

"Hey only food that good deserves a funeral."

"Sonic it was just a chilidog."

"Well anyways you look like your headed somewhere for a while."He responded changing the subject.

"I decided it was time to find a place of my own, until then I'm going to stay at Tails place."

"Problems at home I take it."

"I would rather not talk about it."

"No problem."Sonic finally devours the 'delicacy' in less than a second.

"I'm just tired of being watched all the time, stupid Walker."

"Who's Walker?"

"My adopted brother. He got a whole bunch of expensive filming equipment and all he does is videotape me and sell it to his friends."

"Hmmmm."

"Don't even think about it, I broke his camera, computer, and his arm because he got brave and filmed me naked. He won't be able to get you any videos, so don't even think about it."

"Ouch. Don't let me catch you on a bad day."

"Yeah that would also be advisable to not piss me off when you're within grabbing distance."

They continued walking until they came across a rather annoyed black hedgehog.

"What's wrong Shad?"

"G.U.N. is having a problem with prisoners at their prison on the outskirts of town. And apparently I'm the only one who can handle it."

"So this is the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog. I hear the rumors are true."Jolteia commented before Shadow kept on walking.

"I don't know what you have heard but I'm pretty sure whoever made them are probably not aware of my power. Plus I don't think we have met."

"I'm Jolteia Voltix. And what I have heard is that you're an arrogant hardass. Even if you are kinda cute."

Shadow ignored that last comment and kept walking before being harassed by Sonic once again.

"Hey Shadow why don't you use Chaos Control?"

"Because I don't have a damned emerald. I hear G.U.N. has one in their prison so I think I'm going to borrow it for a little while."

After that last comment Shadow skated off before Sonic could heckle him anymore.

"Yeah he's a hardass. I guess I could have let him borrow this."Jolteia pulls out her emerald.

"Nah Shadow would have kept it anyways, and it's fun to watch him get mad."

"You do know I have seen him get mad enough that he explodes. On the news of course."

"Yeah Chaos Blast, he developed that one during the Black arms incident."

"Well we better keep going, it's starting to get dark."

They continued to Tails house without further incident or interruption. Upon letting themselves in Tails rushed over to Jolteia pulling her to his shop.

"Just the person I wanted to see, I almost perfected the new engine I just need one more adjustment and I need a chaos emerald to finish it. You do have the one I gave you right?"

"Yeah of course, almost gave it to shadow but now I'm glad I didn't."

"Hey Tails mind if I stick around, I wouldn't mind seeing this new engine."Sonic spoke up before they disappeared into Tails' shop.

"Sure thing."

As the group neared the engine an explosion could be heard followed by a cloud of smoke in the distance.

"Hey Sonic isn't that the direction Shadow was headed in?"

"Yeah but he isn't there?"

"How do you know?"

"He doesn't usually blow stuff up unless it's Eggman's. That was G.U.N.'s self-destruct."

They seen a small flash of light in front of them and Shadow appeared holding the cyan emerald.

"Some idiot activated the self-destruct and fried the controls, I barely had time to grab the emerald and get out of there."

"What about the prisoners?"Jolteia spoke up still staring at the explosion.

"Jolteia was it? They were all evacuating the building as I got there. Apparently the whole thing was caused by a yellow cat, with blue streaks in his hair."

"Wait what did you say?"Jolteia had turned her head to focus on shadow and was grasping his shoulders.

"It was caused by a yellow cat with blue streaks in his hair, oddly enough the description they gave me seems to match yours except for the fact that the lightning bolt on his cheek is on the other side and his colors were opposite of yours."

"What was his name?"Jolteia was now in a panicked state.

"Bli…"

Before he could finish the whup-whup sound of metal was heard and before Jolteia could move she was struck in stomach. She fell backwards connecting with some live wires that Tails had exposed to get some power to the engine going. Clenching to the yellow emerald she was thoroughly electrocuted.

Before Tails could even turn off the power Shadow had pulled her free of the tangles mess and had removed the shard of metal from her abdomen.

"Oh, shit Jolteia!"Tails was panicking. "We need to get her to a hospital."

Shadow took the emerald from Jolteia and was about to perform chaos control when her arm spasmed and a bolt of lightning was shot out from her hand, causing him to drop the emerald.

"Interesting, it seems the emerald channeled the electricity into her body causing it to bond with her." Shadow spoke before lifting the emerald off the ground. "Chaos Control."


	5. Chapter 5

This just a warning, there will be some sexual interactions later in this chapter. Again this fanfic is rated mature so you should already know that. You have been warned.

Chapter 5:

Reunion

"Ow, ow, ow. Hey doc could you be a little more careful with the stitches?" Blitscreet was wincing with every jab of the needle.

"Well maybe if I wasn't being shocked every time I inserted it I wouldn't have to wear gloves." Dr. Quack was trying hard to stitch up Blitscreet wound while wearing rubber gloves.

"There all done, you will have to stay overnight just in case."

"Ok no problem thanks."

Blitscreet lay back down into the hospital bed. The last thing he remembered was fainting after seeing the size of the shard in his back. When he woke up he was brought into the hospital wearing only the grey G.U.N. pants. Luckily there was no insignia or any special marking to let the hospital personal know that he had escaped from the now smoldering ruins of the prison on the outskirts of town. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a ruckus outside his room. His natural curiosity kicked in and he was about to go check it out when he remembered he wasn't allowed to leave the hospital.

"Heh, technically I'm only leaving the hospital room." Blitscreet said to himself before getting up and going to check what all the commotion was.

Luckily they hadn't given him an IV on his request in case G.U.N. had turned up and he needed to make a quick escape. Although that wouldn't be hard now thanks to his newly acquired abilities. He focused the electricity into his arm and it began sparking. He opened the door slowly and had a quick look around to make sure it wasn't a threat to him and he stopped sparking. He could barely see through all the crowd of hospital staff but the voices were fairly clear.

"We need some help here!"

"Hurry she is bleeding bad, get Dr. Quack over here."

Oh it's just someone who probably got hurt in an accident or something, he thought to himself. He was about to close the door when he heard something else.

"What happened?"

"A piece of metal from the G.U.N. base exploding managed to hit her before she fell onto some live wires and was electrocuted."

Now Blitscreet was concerned, not only was this girl hurt because of his actions but she was also hurt even further because of it. He began to make his way over to the crown when he seen a small locket skid across the floor. As he picked it up he noticed that it was the same as the one he had. Lifting his he opened both of them revealing the same picture.

Blitscreet rushed through the crowd of people pushing his way to the front to see exactly who he expected.

"Jolteia!" He shouted through both surprise and concern "Let me through!"

"Sorry but I don't know you and right now she needs friends." Tails spoke not looking back.

"Friends! I'm her fucking brother god dammit!" Blitscreet shouted pulling Tails aside to get beside Jolteia.

"You need to calm down and take a moment to breathe." Shadow had put his hand on Blitscreet shoulder and began to pull him away.

Blitscreets response to this was to grab Shadow and flip across the room. "I haven't seen her for twelve fucking years, ultimate life form or not no one is stopping me from being with my sister."

Shadow just got up and shrugged it off, much to Sonic's surprise.

"Shadow he just threw you across the room and you aren't going to retaliate, this is new."

"First of all, I'm not going to start a fight in a hospital full of already injured people, and second who am I to deny him from seeing someone he loves."

"Shadow are you sure that is Jolteia's brother, I mean seriously he just shows up coincidentally when she gets injured."

"Sonic unlike you I don't rush into everything, he matches the description that G.U.N. gave me which is remarkably similar to what Jolteia looks like. And the fact he shares the same last name as her who else could he be?"

"Wait so you're telling me that he is the one who blew up that building which caused Jolteia to be harmed and yet you aren't going to do anything about it?"

"Sonic I know she is one of your friends and knowing that the person responsible isn't getting being punished is killing you, but right now don't you think he is suffering enough, seeing his sister in that much pain?"

Sonic stopped to look over at Jolteia being wheeled away on a stretcher. Blitscreet wouldn't leave her side no matter what the doctor said. Tears were streaming down his face as he held his sisters hand.

"For once I agree with you. Wait since when do you actually care about other people Shadow?"

Shadow didn't respond, he just warped away. Obviously that wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about.

"Guess I'll take a run too." And Sonic left the building and boomed off into the city.

Meanwhile Blitscreet was busy fighting off Dr. Quack.

"I'm fine focus on my sister."

"I'm trying to but you are in my way."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not leaving my sisters side."

"You will have to, and look you've opened your stitches and you're bleeding."

"I honestly don't care Doc."

"Look you are going to have to leave if you want me to work on your sister."

Blitscreet said nothing but reluctantly left and went to sit down by Tails who was sobbing even more than Blitscreet was.

"I never thought this would happen." Tails was speaking to himself.

"Tell me about it, first time I see my sister in 12 years and she is unconscious bleeding profusely."

"So you are Blitscreet, Jolteia told me about you."

"Nothing bad I hope."

"No she only had good things to say about you. In fact you were the only thing she ever talked about."

"I see, well at least I know she had good friends."

"She still does, and I just wish it was me instead of her."

"Don't do that?"

"Do what"

"Wish it was you instead of her. If anything I'm the one who deserves to be in there right now. I was the one who blew up the base and unintentionally I put my own sister in that room."

Tails turned look at Blitscreet but said nothing. I know he did this to Jolteia, but he didn't mean to do this, Tails thought. Looking at Blitscreet Tails knew he would willingly without hesitation switch places with Jolteia even if it meant he would have never been reunited with her.

A few hours passed before Dr. Quack had come back out. Blitscreet had fallen asleep in the chair while Tails was tinkering with a small device he had to keep him awake. Upon noticing Dr. Quack he put the device away and rushed over to him.

"Will Jolteia be okay?"

"Yes she will be fine she just needs her rest. If you wouldn't mind could you help me get your friend to his room, I need to stitch him back up, he is dripping on the floor."

Tails looked over to the small pool of blood under the chair where Blitscreet was sleeping. Grabbing Blitscreets feet they managed to get him back to his room where he was fixed up himself. There was no need for rubber gloves since Blitscreet was asleep and not focusing on the wound. After Dr. Quack reassured him Jolteia was fine he left and went home to get some much needed rest.

When Blitscreet woke up he found out that he was restrained. Looking around he saw Dr. Quack waiting at the door.

"Don't worry, they are only there so you don't open that wound again." Blitscreet was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted, "And yes your sister is fine and she is in stable condition. I will release the restraints if you promise to remain calm."

Blitscreet looking none too pleased replied, "Fine but can I go see Jolteia?"

"Of course, as long as you don't try to move her, she has to remain here for a few days to heal sufficiently before I will let her leave."

"Ok, now can you let me go I think these restraints are cutting off my circulation."

Dr. Quack undid the leather straps but before Blitscreet could literally jump out of bed, a knock came at the door. When Dr. Quack opened it Tails was there waiting for Blitscreet.

"The nurses told me before I could see Jolteia I had to find you and get your permission."

"Of course, take Blitscreet with you, I need someone to keep him calm."

"You expect _me_ to keep _him_ calm?" Tails sounded a little worried.

"Don't worry if he wants to see his sister he will be."

Blitscreet simply grumbled at the thought of a babysitter before getting up, and walking out the door. He stopped outside the door and started tapping his foot impatiently.

"Now that reminds me of someone who could that be?" Dr. Quack sarcastically commented.

"As if, Sonic doesn't have violent tendencies like him."

"Hello I can still hear you." Blitscreet spoke up from outside the door before walking back in and throwing Tails over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down."

"I'll put you down when we get to Jolteia's room, not before."

"Sheesh, you're even more impatient than Sonic."

"Yeah yeah, now which way."

Blitscreet then proceeded to carry an embarrassed Tails throughout the entire hospital. Fortunately he had to be released due to the fact that some of the nurses asked Blitscreet politely to put him down due to the fact that people were staring.

"Hey I don't care what people think."

"Sir please, we don't need you to accidently drop him and get him hurt." The nurse spoke politely.

"Fine."

After a few more minutes of walking they came across the room they were looking for. When they opened the door they were surprised to see Jolteia awake and watching some TV. Blitscreet simply stood at the door while Tails walked in. He stood there until Jolteia looked at the door and started crying. Walking in he started to cry as he walked over to her. Tails left to give them a moment.

"I never thought I would see you again." Blitscreet whispered while hugging her tightly.

"Same. When Shadow described who was responsible for the G.U.N prison being destroyed I knew it had to be you."

"Yeah, unfortunately thanks to that you ended up here." Blitscreet hugged her tighter.

"I don't care, I just want to be with you right now no one else." Jolteia hugged him tighter as well.

They talked for about thirty minutes before being all caught up.

"So you can read people's minds, am I going to have to wear a tinfoil hat now?"

"Why do you have something to hide?"

"Nice try but you're not getting into my head."

"Fine but only because your my brother. So can you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

Blitscreet blushed a little bit before he reached for his pants.

"Not that you perv." Jolteia laughed while punching him lightly in the arm.

"Sorry but what else do you mean?"

"What G.U.N did to you while you were in there."

"Oh, you should have said that in the first place."

Blitscreet lifted his arm and yellow sparks began to dance around his hand crackling the air. Following this he swung his arm at an amazing speed causing the air to ripple as a result.

"Wow, well it can't have been all that bad if you benefited from it."

"Jolteia, I wasn't put in there to be given powers, I was put in there so they could test all sorts of chemicals on me, and these powers were a freak accident. Although I'm surprised you haven't asked why I was put in there."

"I don't really care, you will tell me when you're ready. I think you should go get Tails I think he should be allowed some time with me too."

Blitscreet got up from his chair before walking over to the door, surprisingly Tails wasn't the only person there. Sonic, and Shadow were there as well.

"Shadow I'm surprised, I didn't think you would care enough to show up." Jolteia spoke sounding surprised.

"Well I could leave if you want."

"No, stay. I'm sure you have your reasons besides wanting to see me."

"Hmph." Was all the sound he made before going over to sit in the corner.

After everyone was comfortable, Jolteia introduced Blitscreet.

"Jolteia, they are here to see you not me."

"Hey why shouldn't they get to know my twin brother, after all you are my family."

"Fine, but I'm sure you have already told them all about me."

"Yeah but that's what I've told them."

"It's okay Jolteia, I'm sure we will get to know him better." Sonic spoke up before their small little argument got bigger.

"Thank you." Blitscreet said before going to sit over by Shadow.

Shadow simply had a quick glance at Blitscreet before looking back at Jolteia.

"Hey, look I'm sorry for throwing you yesterday. I was a little stressed out and I was on edge because of what happened."

Shadow didn't speak he only nodded and got up and went over to Jolteia when she motioned him over.

"So Shadow why are you really here, and don't say because you're not heartless, I read your mind and I know you have something to tell me."

"So you reading my mind didn't tell you what I wanted to tell you."

"No because you were only thinking of the fact that you need to tell me something."

"I bet he wants to confess his love for you." Sonic joked. He got a punch in the arm from Jolteia as a result.

"I don't care if I'm still stuck in this bed as long as I can reach you I will hit you, or I will tell Blitscreet to."

"Fine I won't make any more jokes."

Blitscreet got up and walked back over. He had a feeling that whatever shadow was about to say it wouldn't be something unimportant. Shadow pulled out the yellow emerald passing it to Jolteia.

"Something tells me that the emerald is only part of his explanation." Blitscreet thought out loud.

"Your right. Due to the unfortunate events of last night it seems something else happened besides reuniting with your brother."

"And that would be?" Jolteia was clearly confused.

"After you were electrocuted, when I picked you up, your arm spasmed and a bolt of lightning was released from your arm."

"That's why I felt electricity flowing through you when I hugged you." Blitscreet spoke sounding surprised. "I thought it was me."

"You mean you can shoot lightning." Tails spoke sounding surprised.

"No I can't release it from my body but I can bring it to the surface and electrocute anything I touch, as well as use it to stimulate by body to super speeds. I can probably keep up with Sonic."

Sonic simply had a little chuckle before getting smacked again.

After smacking Jolteia just looked down at her hands.

"Are you sure Shadow, I don't feel anything."

"Hey, I know what I saw, Tails and Sonic were already rushing to the hospital before I even used Chaos Control."

"But I don't feel anything." Jolteia continued to look down at her hands.

A few minutes later Blitscreet grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Jolteia looked up at Blitscreet before feeling electrical pulses in her hand.

"I may not know my full extent of my abilities but I think if I focus I can bring out the electricity in you."

A few seconds later Blitscreet's arm began to spark and moments after Jolteia's arm began to spark as well. The only difference between their sparks was the color. Blitscreet's were yellow while Jolteia's were blue. When Blitscreet let go of Jolteia's hand her sparked for a few seconds before the sparks fizzled out.

"That felt weird."

"Yeah but it shouldn't be hard for you to release it, just focus."

"Ok." Jolteia began to focus on bringing it to her hand.

She could only hold it for a limited time before it became too much for her and the electricity burst from her arm hitting Sonic sending him head over heels out of his chair.

"Hah, now that was funny." Shadow laughed out loud before getting smacked by Jolteia. "Ow, stop ruining everyone's fun you killjoy."

Ignoring him she turned her attention to Sonic who was struggling to stand up. "Sorry Sonic I didn't mean to."

"No problem, can someone help me up here, I don't like my body not doing what I want it to do."

"Electricity screws up your bodies electrical impulses." Tails spoke while helping Sonic back up.

"Yeah not being rude, but I'm leaving before I get either shocked or hit again." Sonic stood up before leaving. "See you tomorrow Jolteia."

"See yah."

After Tails and Shadow had left as well, Blitscreet and Jolteia kept talking until Dr. Quack entered the room.

"Ok Jolteia, time to see that wound." Dr. Quack walked over before speaking again. "Sorry Blitscreet you are going to have to leave."

"Ok no problem." He was about to get up when Jolteia grabbed his arm.

"No stay please."

Blitscreet sat back down before Dr. Quack lifted an eyebrow.

"You do know you are going to have to remove the hospital gown for me to get a good look at the wound."

Jolteia blushed before getting out of the bed and taking off the gown much to the surprise of both Dr. Quack and Blitscreet.

"He's my brother I don't mind."

Blitscreet just sat there trying not to stare at his sister completely naked in front of him. She was standing back on while Dr. Quack examined her front. When she turned around so he could get a look at her back Jolteia noticed Blitscreet staring before she blushed causing him to blush. I shouldn't think like this it's my sister, Blitscreet thought before starting to feel his member getting stiff.

"Shit." He said silently before looking back up to a blushing Jolteia getting a better view of her breasts and pussy.

After Dr. Quack was done Jolteia put her gown back on before sitting on the bed.

"Remarkably you are almost healed even though it was only yesterday you were injured. You should be fully healed in a couple of days. You can leave tomorrow morning with your brother." After this comment he took his leave.

It was a few minutes later before Jolteia broke the silence.

"Wow I put the gown back on and yet you're still hard."

"Oh, Shit." Blitscreet quickly covered up his fully erect penis. "Sorry sorry so sorry."

"It's ok, honestly I did that on purpose."

"What?"

"I have feelings for you Blitscreet, feelings I thought were nothing but ever since a few days ago I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Jolteia…"

Before he could even respond she leaned forward into a kiss. After she finished their kiss she got up and locked the door before dropping her gown again.

"I want you Blitscreet, I don't want anyone else but you. I love you Blitz." She kissed him embracing him as well.

"I love you too Jolty." He spoke after she let him go.

She knelt down and pulled of Blitscreets hospital pants. She stared in awe at the size of his member for a brief moment before she began to suck.

"Damn straight to the point I see." Blitscreet said before succumbing to the pleasure. "Where did you learn to suck like that?"

"The internet, you would be surprised what you can learn from it." Jolteia spoke after releasing his cock from her mouth, only to squeeze it between her breasts and suck the top.

Blitscreet was leaning back supported by his hands looking up at the ceiling while Jolteia, continued to pleasure him. It lasted only a few minutes before Blitscreet leaned forward.

"Aw, shit I'm gonna cum." He grunted through clenched teeth before he filled his sister's mouth with his hot seed.

This caught Jolteia off guard as it went down her throat, making her cough the rest of it onto her breasts and swallow the rest.

"Crap, Jolteia I'm sorry." Blitscreet apologized before lifting her to her feet.

"*cough*You can make it up to me, now lie down,*cough* It's my turn."

Blitscreet obliged and lid down on the hospital bed while Jolteia positioned herself above his head. Before she told him to go he had already buried his face into her pussy, and started to lick her already exposed clit.

"AH!" Jolteia shrieked before beginning to submit to the immense feelings of pleasure. "This…ah, feels so…ah good."

Blitscreet continued to lick her clit until she lowered her self even more to allow him to slide his tongue into her dripping wet pussy. Jolteia bit her finger to suppress her moans from being heard by the other hospital tenants.

"Ah, Blitscreet, I think I'm gonna…" She didn't get to finish before Blitscreet started to suck on her clit and lap up her already flowing juices with his tongue, similar to what he did with Venus, but he was gentler with Jolteia.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jolteia screeched quietly before covering her brother's face with her succulent juices.

Blitscreet caught most of it but before he finished Jolteia came again thoroughly covering his face.

"I think we are even for that one."

He wiped his face and looked down at Jolteia panting in ecstasy. He was about to get up when Jolteia pulled him back down on top of her. She didn't say anything before locking lips with him. While they were kissing she reached down and grabbed Blitscreet's erect penis and pulling it to her dripping pussy. She let go of him and pulled away.

"I want it. Don't deny me this Blitz."

"Are you sure Jolty?"

"I've kept myself from every guy for twelve years just to have you."

"You mean you're…"

"Yes, just for you."

Jolteia then lay back on the bed, spreading her legs. She could feel the tip of his cock pressing against the entrance to her pussy. She relaxed looking at Blitscreet as he started to push his way inside. She winced as he pushed through her hymen causing a small amount of blood to drip down her fur onto the bed. Her pain faded as he finished sliding his member the rest of the way in.

"Are you ok Jolty?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok." Blitscreet began to move.

As Blitscreet's thrusts started out slow he started to pick up the pace as Jolteia's moans got louder. Jolteia wrapped her arms and legs around Blitscreet as he started to drive deeper into her pussy pounding her womb with his penis. They continued this movement for a few minutes before switching positions. Jolteia got on top placing her hands on Blitscreet's chest as she bucked her hips while squeezing her inner muscles around his member. Blitscreet pulled Jolteia down on to him as he squeezed her breasts adding another moan of ecstasy before starting to suck on one. Eventually Blitscreet released her breasts pulling Jolteia tight, as he thrust his hips pounding her pussy.

"Jolteia, ah I'm gonna cum." He panted in her ear.

"Me too, ah." Jolteia whispered back.

Blitscreet began to pull out before Jolteia pulled herself back on him.

"Don't, ah pull out. Ahh!" She gasped as she felt a wave of pleasure hit her as she came soaking the bed.

The feeling of Jolteia squirting caused Blitscreet to ejaculate filling her womb with his seed. Each thrust brought on another gush of semen filling Jolteia until she came again from the sensation.

"You better leave." Jolteia whispered into Blitscreet's ear after she finished.

"Why is that?" Blitscreet pulled out of Jolteia causing the rest of his seed to flow out of her pussy onto the bed.

"I don't think we should be seen together like this."

"Good point." Blitscreet stood and put on his clothes before giving Jolteia another passionate kiss. Then taking his leave he locked the door behind him and rushed to the nearest washroom before he was spotted.

Jolteia barely managed to stand up and make it over to the small bathroom dripping cum as she stumbled over. She sat down on the toilet cleaning the rest of the seed out before proceeding to wipe the rest up off of the floor and semi-clean the bed.

Jolteia lid back down on the sex stained bed before looking over at the bedside table noticing her locket. She placed it around her neck before falling asleep.

Jolteia awoke to the sound of boots and people talking. She opened her eyes expecting to see her friends, instead she seen a crowd of G.U.N soldiers standing around the room.

"AAH! What are you people doing in my room?" She pulled up her sheets to cover her partially exposed breasts. "Get out! Get out!"

"I'm sorry but before we do that I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." A man wearing a G.U.N insignia on his shoulder and various medals on his chest stepped forward.

"And who would you be? Actually I don't care, all I want is for you people to get out of my room. Seriously, I don't have anything under this sheet here, and it's a little uncomfortable having all of you staring at me."

"I am Commander Robert Braxtonn of the Guardian Unit of Nations. I'm here because someone you know happened to be the one responsible for the destruction of my prison."

"Yeah I know my brother blew up your 'prison' and I don't really care."

"Oh so if you don't care ten you wouldn't mind telling us where he is at this moment."

"How should I know, I haven't seen him for twelve years."

"Then how do you know it was him that destroyed my prison and let all those dangerous criminals escape from our custody."

"It's not hard when your friend works for G.U.N."

"I take it you mean Shadow."

"Yeah him, he told me after he got back who was responsible. Oh, and by the way he has one of your chaos emeralds."

"I know agent Shadow has the Emerald and I plan on getting it back from him." Braxtonn changed the subject. "It seems you don't know the current location of where your brother is hiding."

"Yeah, and I don't really care where he is. If you didn't already know the resulting explosion put me in this bed for the time being."

"I see. Oh I almost forgot." The commander pulled out the yellow emerald and placed it on the table beside Jolteia, before taking his leave.

After the commander had left and the sounds of soldiers had left the halls Jolteia got out of the bed before feeling someone wrap their arms around her.

"I'm sorry Jolty." Blitscreet had placed his head on her shoulder and was crying.

"It's ok I know you didn't mean it. And I don't blame you for it either." Jolteia still nude turned around to hug him. "If this hadn't happened we would have never been reunited." After this she started crying as well.

They stood there for a few minutes before being interrupted by Dr. Quack who was waiting patiently at the door.

"Not to interrupt but I think Blitscreet should leave before they come back."

Jolteia and Blitscreet released one another before taking a few steps back blushing. Dr. Quack handed Jolteia her cleaned clothes before leaving. After getting dressed she grabbed the emerald and pocketed it.

"So Blitz, do you have any place to live?"

"No, not at the moment, I'm gonna have to go back and get my stuff eventually from the orphanage though."

"Well my brother isn't going to be homeless, maybe you can stay with Sonic."

"Nah, I don't mind roughing it for a little while. Besides couldn't impose on him like that."

"Then where do you plan on roughing it?"

"I dunno really just wherever I feel like it I guess. So where are you living then."

"I was in the process of moving in with Tails."

"Then I guess I'm gonna hang around the mystic ruins then."

"You know where Tails lives."

"Yeah Sonic mentioned it to me, I'll escort you there then I'm going to go get what little stuff I have from the orphanage."

Jolteia and Blitscreet left the hospital almost bumping into Tails and Sonic.

"Oh Jolteia, we were just coming to see you. Shadow will be here shortly G.U.N had a few more questions for him" said Tails.

"I just got let out, guess the chaos emerald had some unexpected side effects, other than my powers."

"Yeah they are pretty amazing things. Oh Blitscreet you might want to hide G.U.N is just around the corner talking to Shadow."

"Meh, if they start trouble they are going to regret it." Blitscreet replied. Following this he began to spark before Jolteia grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down we don't need to give them a reason to arrest us now do they."

At this time Sonic spoke up. "Hey Blitscreet why exactly were you arrested?"

"I punched the commander in the face. My reasons are for a later time when they aren't out trying to kill me."

"Wait if all you did was punch him in the face, why did they hold you for several months?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that the scar on his face was my father's doing."

"Dad did that?" Jolteia sounded shocked."

"Yeah, I'll tell you later. Hey look here comes Shadow." Blitscreet changed the subject before whispering into Jolteia's ear. "I'll tell you later."

Shadow walked up having a none too pleased look on his face. After aiming his attention towards Blitscreet he gave his reason.

"Just so you know, you owe me one. I told G.U.N that I failed to locate you, and that I only knew Jolteia through Sonic and was doing him a favor by bringing her to the hospital. After that G.U.N demanded the chaos emerald that they knew I took and failed to give back. So I told them they could bite me and walked off."

"Nice." Blitscreet had stopped sparking. "As for repaying you, I'm pretty sure I can get you a chaos emerald. I gave it to a girl just before that asshole Braxtonn dragged me off to be some sort of human guinea pig."

"Fine so where would that be then?"

"Radical City, take me there and I can get you an emerald."

"Very well." Shadow took out his emerald. "Chaos Control."

And they disappeared just before G.U.N came around the corner obviously looking for Shadow.

"Oh you just missed him, he just warped off, didn't say where though." Sonic said with an obvious hint of glee.

"Dammit, first I lose my prisoner, now I lose my chaos emerald, what else could go wrong." Braxtonn shouted angrily to himself. "Come on we're moving out."

"Hey Sonic I thought you liked G.U.N?" Jolteia questioned as soon as they walked off.

"Not recently. I've heard a lot of bad things about Commander Braxtonn. Ever since he took over G.U.N they have been abusing their power and making more and more arrests, most of them on false charges."

"Well I guess my brother has a right to be mad at G.U.N. Anyways we should get going before they come back with to find some excuse to arrest us."

Jolteia started walking towards Tails house before he could even get his say in. Sonic followed closely behind keeping an eye out for G.U.N all the while.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to take this time to remind those who have kept reading this far to remember this is about Jolteia and Blitscreet, not Sonic and friends. They are included in this story and I won't leave them as a minor role in my story, so you don't have to worry, this is a Sonic fanfic, just based on my OC's. This reminder is also followed a warning that this fanfic is rated mature if you chose to skip over those warnings, it does contain sexual content and strong language. Without further delay let's get back to the story.

Chapter 6:

Shock Therapy

Blitscreet looked around the city as Shadow tapped his foot impatiently.

"I thought you knew this city."

"I do just give me a minute it's been seven months I need to know where I am."

"Hmph."

Blitscreet started walking in a direction he felt right until he came across a landmark he knew.

"Ok I know where we are, we're in the downtown district." Blitscreet paused to change direction. "This way."

"Could we make this a little faster I'm not in the mood to be seen with you especially since G.U.N is looking for you."

"Why afraid you'll get hurt?"

"No I'm afraid innocent civilians will."

Blitscreet lost the happy look on his face before sparking. "Your right, let's go."

And he was gone leaving a trail of sparks and crackling air behind him. Shadow caught up to him before he lost sight of him.

"Impressive, so how did you say you got your powers again?"

"They had me experimented on, various fluids and substances were injected into me. When they tried to subdue me during my escape the electricity in taser cartridges, bonded with the chemicals and gave me my powers."

"Hmm, I doubt that. Did one of the substances glow?"

"Yeah…why?"

"What color?"

"Cyan color, it was the color of the liquid they injected into my spinal cord, the one with the nano-bots."

"The emerald in the base was the cyan one. I don't think it was the various substances they injected you with, I think that that the nano-bots were infused with chaos energy before they were injected into your spine. In fact I also think that the chaos energy didn't bond to them and was transferred to you nullifying all the substances they injected you with. Also I think the same thing happened to you as well as your sister on because the chaos energies were internal your electrical powers are limited to close combat."

"Wow, all that from just telling you the color of the fluid. Then explain to me this why did the substances still affect me?"

"I'm guessing that it only prevented you from dying, not feeling the effects of the serums."

"Well I wish it nullified the effects so I didn't have to go through the week long boner."

"Ok too much information."

Blitscreet and Shadow kept silent after that until they came closer to the orphanage.

"Ok this is it." Blitscreet tried to screech to a halt only to burn out the soles on the hospital shoes.

"I think you need better shoes." Shadow snickered at Blitscreet sitting on the ground rubbing his feet while blowing on them to cool them off.

"Well I just hope my actual boots are still here."

Blitscreet stood up wincing each time his foot connected with the pavement and knocked on the door. Some red stains still on the door which was obviously cleaned but not good enough. No one answered the door for a few minutes before Blitscreet knocked again rhythmically.

"I guess they aren't here, right now, or they moved."

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah the stains on the door were from Braxtonn blowing a gang member brains out all over the door."

"Ok." Shadow looked up to the attic window to see it rustle. "Someone's home."

"Ms. Kebai? Venus? Anyone home?" Blitscreet called out to the window. "Oh right forgot about the key."

Blitscreet tipped one of the plants along the sidewalk grabbing a small key. Opening the door he took 3 steps into the house before getting a punch in the gut, before the assailant could make a second strike Blitscreet grabbed their arms and pushed them against the wall.

"Blitscreet?"

"Venus? So that's the welcome I get after being gone for seven months."

Blitscreet released her before she slapped him, following this she wrapped her arms around him kissing him tears flowing down her face. Shadow simply centered the house before closing the door loud enough to startle Venus.

"Not to interrupt but I believe we should be quick, because I'm pretty sure G.U.N is going to check here soon."

"They already came here looking for Blitscreet and I shooed them away." Ms. Kebai was descending the staircase to the attic followed by a horde of little children behind her.

Upon seeing Blitscreet they all rushed away from behind Ms. Kebai they rushed forward pushing Venus out of the way to clamour around him and pester him with questions, after he answered Ms. Kebai ushered them away into their room.

"Well at least their gone." Shadow spoke up sounding irritated.

"Yeah yeah I know Shadow." Blitscreet turned to Venus. "It's great seeing you Venus but I'm afraid I need the chaos emerald I gave you back."

"Ok as long as you're not giving it to him." She glared at Shadow who simply glared back.

"I need to give it to him, I owe him a huge favour."

"Fine just what do you owe him?"

"Let's see, he saved my sisters life, and is kept G.U.N off my back, so I figured the only good way to repay him would be to get him a chaos emerald."

"Ok I'll be right back I hid it where you found it in the first place." Venus winked at him before walking off up towards the attic.

Shadow leaned against the wall while waiting for Venus to come back.

"Blitscreet I can't find it, can you come help me look for it." Venus called out from the attic.

"One sec, this shouldn't take too long." He spoke to Shadow before ascending the staircase.

Shadow watched as Blitscreet walked into the attic before seeing the door shut behind him. Of course he thought. He pulled out the cyan emerald. The emerald's glow remained the same as he moved up the stairs to the attic door. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to respond but to no avail.

"Hey Blitscreet the emerald isn't here."

"I know…you can head back I'll bring you the emerald when I find it."

"So how do you plan on getting back to Station Square without my help?"

"I can run back no problem."

"Of course you can, I know what you're doing and honestly I don't like you wasting my time just so you can make out with your girlfriend."

"Well sorry Mr. Ultimate life form." Venus called back in a mocking tone.

"So much for repaying the favour." Shadow stormed off outside before looking back at the orphanage window. "Chaos Control."

Blitscreet seen the flash from behind Venus as they were making out. Venus noticed he was looking out the window.

"What's wrong Blitz?"

"Nothing just that my ride just left."

"Forget about him."

Venus and Blitz continued to make out until Blitscreet started to pull her top over her head. After getting it off revealing her breasts, he slipped his hand down her shorts and squeezed her ass. Venus reacted by reaching her hand into Blitscreet's pants and grabbing his stiffening member and started to stroke.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Blitscreet."

Blitscreet threw down the old mattress they had used last time and lay Venus down on it before sliding off her shorts and boots. He knelt down and spreading her legs before gently licking her pussy.

"Ahhh." Venus trembled as he blew on her clit and licked it gently.

This wasn't just a quick fuck to Blitscreet, he kept slow and in control making Venus feel every movement he made. Blitscreet followed up by slipping two of his fingers inside her pussy and rubbing her clit with his thumb. He found her g-spot and rubbed it until she climaxed on his hand. After licking his hand clean of her succulent love juices he removed his pants and positioned himself at her pussy. He rubbed her clit with his shaft until Venus started to moan.

"Blitscreet, there is something I should tell you first." Venus pulled him close feeling his dick press against her pussy.

"This is my first time…" She blushed and looked up at him to find him smiling back.

He leaned into kiss her. As he was kissing her he pushed his penis into her virgin pussy causing a loud moan of ecstasy to come from her. He slid easily into her wet pussy, when he came to her hymen he paused before she pulled him through popping her cherry.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh." Venus panted as he pushed the rest of the way in barely getting up to the hilt.

"You okay?" Blitscreet looked down at the small amount of blood staining the mattress.

"Of course I am." Venus looked at him with the look of pure sexual happiness.

Blitscreet started to move slowly at first until Venus demanded he pound her womb, after that he thrust as hard and fast as he could. When he began to spark Venus took notice but the feeling of these sparks stimulating her insides sent her into sexual overdrive as she started to cum harder than she ever felt before, she didn't stop until Blitscreet noticed he was sparking.

"Oh shit, Venus are you ok?" Blitscreet stopped for a brief second before she flipped him onto his back and started to thrust her hips.

"That, ahh, felt, ahh ahh, amazing." Venus was thrusting her hip while leaning close to Blitscreet.

Venus thrust her hips squeezing her inner walls around his cock as she felt it throb getting close to climaxing. Blitscreet regained control rotating Venus around doggy style pounding her pussy until he began to spark stimulating her again.

"Oh god I'm cumming!" Venus moaned as the stimulation became too much.

By now Blitscreet was having no resistance plunging his member into her pussy pounding her cervix in the process. Eventually the feeling of Venus' pussy became too much for him. He came without warning shooting his load deep inside her as she lay bent over panting from the pleasure. The feeling of his sperm filling her womb caused Venus to cum once again.

As he pulled out of her pussy the rest of his seed flowed out onto the mattress and she collapsed in exhaustion. When he turned to look at her she was asleep. He walked over to the door and locked it then barricaded in case Ms. Kebai had the key. He lay down next to her like before and fell asleep.

When Blitscreet awoke Venus was still next to him sound asleep. He got up and un-barricaded the door before heading down stairs after re-locking it. When he entered the kitchen Ms. Kebai was sitting alone at the table he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Oh Blitscreet, where is Venus?"

"She is up in the attic asleep."

"You know Blitscreet I would appreciate it if you would do that upstairs, where we store our things."

"Wait how did you…"

"I'm a lot older than you Blitscreet and it doesn't take a genius to know what you were doing up there."

"Ah, I see."

"I hope you know you can't stay here Blitscreet, as much as I would like you too you can't."

"I know Ms. Kebai, but I only came back to pick up a few things, then I'm leaving."

"I hope you plan on telling Venus."

"I will, I'm just going to get dressed then wait for her to wake up."

"Ok."

Blitscreet went over to his old room reaching in he grabbed the only pair of jeans he had left, his boots which Venus brought back from the hospital. He was about to put on his jacket when he realized all the holes in it. He threw that aside and grabbed his gloves, after putting on the gloves he noticed that he could focus the electricity towards his arms much easier.

"Huh, guess metal gloves weren't a waste of money after all." He said after swing his arms around a few times getting re adjusted to the weight.

After walking back out to the kitchen he threw his jacket into the garbage much to Ms. Kebai's surprise.

"But that was your favourite jacket."

"There were too many holes in it plus it was a little small on me anyways."

"One second I think I might have something to give you." Ms. Kebai walked off into her room.

When she returned she held out a black trench coat. On the chest a name was stitched onto it.

"Voltix, Ms. Kebai where did you get this?"

"It was what your father wrapped you in when he brought you and Jolteia to here."

Blitscreet pulled on the jacket, which fit him surprisingly well. He pulled at the seams, all of them held together surprisingly well.

"It looks good on you." Venus was standing in the door way, her long hair draped down almost to the floor.

He walked over to her giving her a hug before kissing her quickly.

"Your leaving already aren't you?" Venus was on the verge of tears.

Blitscreet stroked her back. "I have too, but I don't want to leave you behind."

"You…you want me to come with you?" Venus was surprised.

"Of course I love you and nothing will change that."

Venus pulled herself away from him thinking to herself before looking back up at him smiling.

"I love you too, I need to pack first though."

"Of course, I guess this is goodbye then Ms. Kebai."

Ms. Kebai walked over embracing him. "I will tell the orphans you said goodbye."

"Thank you, I will tell Jolteia you said hi."

After that Blitscreet took out his locket from his pants pocket before picking up Venus.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Just hang on tight." Blitscreet began to spark but his time Venus didn't feel anything.

"Blitscreet what are you…" he never got to finish her question before Blitscreet took off running down the street.

They rushed through the city, Blitscreet asking Venus for directions at least a block before each turn, what was usually Venus' half an hour walk took them a few minutes. Blitscreet had turned the wrong way at almost each turn due to vehicles in the way.

"Ok here we are, that apartment right there." Venus pointed to a fancy looking apartment with balconies at each floor.

Blitscreet whistled before turning around to slow down and let Venus out of his arms.

As they walked into the apartment complex Blitscreet stood jaw dropped.

"Ok how rich are you?" Blitscreet joked.

"My dad owns the apartment complex, I stay here for free."

"Wait I'm gonna have to meet your dad aren't I?"

"Of course." Venus pushed the penthouse button.

"Crap." Blitscreet threw his head back in mock agony.

When they reached the penthouse floor Blitscreet hesitantly walked out.

"You can relax I was kidding about the whole dad thing." She said when she noticed how paranoid he was getting.

"Okay so how did you come up with enough money to live here?"

"I actually came into a fortune when I used to help the old couple that lived here, when the man's wife passed away, because he had no children he signed his fortune to me as well as this apartment in his will." Venus paused to remember. "I reminded him so much of the daughter he wanted but never had is what he told me on his deathbed, I still can't believe he would do that for me."

"I see."

Venus opened to door to apartment, before packing she went over to a display case which help the emerald in it. She passed it to Blitscreet before filling a back pack with clothes.

"Ok I'm ready."

"That's it one small little bag?"

"I never actually spent any of the fortune inherited except to pay rent. I never felt the need to buy more than a few pairs of clothes."

"Alright then. Don't you need to settle something with the landlord first?"

"Yeah one sec."

Venus walked over and picked up the phone. It took about thirty seconds to get everything sorted out.

"That was quick."

"I never really did anything here except sleep, my rent was minimal for the apartment and I was based on weekly basis. Since my rent is due tomorrow I figured I would pay him right now and leave."

"I'm getting the feeling you planned on leaving before."

After everything was sorted out Venus and Blitscreet left the building and started walking.

"Ok get on my back." Blitscreet kneeled down.

"Can't we walk for a bit?" Venus reached out and held his hand before they started walking.

After a few minutes of walking a thought crossed Blitscreet's mind. He pulled the emerald out of his trench coat pocket.

"Shadow said my body was infused with Chaos Energies."

"So who cares what that hard ass thinks."

"I figure if my body does contain chaos energies this should work."

"Don't you need to know where you're going first if you plan on using chaos control?"

"I know where I'm going just hold on."

"I hope you do." Venus clenched his hand and stood closer to him.

Blitscreet held out the emerald. "Chaos Control." And they disappeared in a flash.

Jolteia was unpacking her stuff when she heard Tails talking to Shadow outside her room.

"So Shadow, where is Blitscreet?"

"Radical City."

"Did you get the chaos emerald?"

"No, I didn't he was taking too long, flirting with that hedgehog girl."

"So instead of waiting you chose to be impatient."

Jolteia walked out of the guest room at Tails house, walked over and gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek. She continued on into kitchen but she was still within earshot.

"Did she just?"

"Shadow, oh man where is a camera when you need one."

Jolteia heard the flash of a camera followed by Sonic laughing.

"I'm so glad I got that, the look on your face shadow is priceless."

"Give me that camera blue hedgehog." Shadow yelled before running after Sonic as he booked it out the front door.

Tails walked into the kitchen laughing as Jolteia had a very pleased look on her face.

"How did you know Sonic was there with a camera anyways?" Tails asked as Jolteia looked out the front door to see Shadow chase Sonic around in circles.

"I heard Sonic with a camera a few hours ago taking motion picture to see if he could be caught on tape. Simply waited until I heard Sonic enter the garage to leave my room, beside Shadow deserved it for leaving my brother in Radical City."

Tails was about to say something when Sonic burst back through the door tossing the camera to Jolteia much to shadows discontent.

"Fine keep the stupid picture." Shadow pulled out his emerald and disappeared in a flash of light.

Jolteia stuck her tongue out at where he was standing then took a look at the picture. Shadow was wide eyed, with his mouth slightly open, his cheeks were a bit red, and his hand was raised to his cheek.

"Well I guess he does like me." Jolteia said with a smile.

Outside a flash of light caught their attention.

"That didn't last long." Sonic walked over to the window.

"HAH, It worked!" Blitscreet had his arms raised in a triumphant pose.

"Well that certainly save us a lot of time running." Venus let go of Blitscreet as he lowered his arms.

"Well what do you know you can use chaos control." Sonic walked out the door looking at Blitscreet.

"I actually wouldn't have tried it if Shadow didn't suggest that my powers came from the nano-bots instead from all the substances."

"Wait so how did nano-bots give you powers?" Tails was outside now expressing his curiosity towards Blitscreet.

"Apparently the nano-bots were infused with chaos energies from the emerald at the G.U.N base, it didn't bond with the nano-bots because they were inorganic. So pretty much I was infused with Chaos energies, much like Jolteia was when she was electrocuted, only I was hit with G.U.N taser guns instead of a constant current." Blitscreet explained before noticing Venus standing beside him looking bewildered. "Enough about me, I would like you to meet Venus."

Blitscreet stepped back allowing Venus to introduce herself. Sonic simply switched his head back and forth between Jolteia and Venus before Tails asked him what he was doing.

"Uhh, Sonic what are you doing?"

"Waiting to see what happens."

Sonic kept doing this while Jolteia and Tails greeted Venus. After Sonic greeted they stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Sonic broke the silence.

"Hey Blitscreet."

"Yeah?"

"Shadow said you were pretty fast, want to have a race."

"Sure. Where we going?"

"Hmm, how about 3 laps around station square and back."

"Sounds good to me. What's our start signal?"

"I have an idea. Hey Jolteia could you shoot a bolt of lightning to signal us?"

"I could try."

Jolteia stood in front of them lifting her hand in the air before she felt sparks erupt from her hand. Blitscreet began to spark as well and Sonic stretched one last time. Jolteia felt the pressure build in her hand until she forced it to escape creating a massive thunder bolt arcing upwards in the sky. Before she stopped herself they were already gone leaving a gust of wind in their wake.

Venus watched in awe as the streak of lightning faded away. Jolteia felt exhaustion as she had to fight to keep standing. Tails rushed over to keep her standing. Venus noticed this and helped Tails get Jolteia inside.

"I think I may have put too much power into that one." Jolteia joked as she was put down on the couch.

"Remind me to never get you mad." Venus Joked as well casing both girls to laugh.

Tails stood hesitantly in the kitchen looking at the girls talk, mostly Jolteia. I wish I could just tell her, he thought. But I can't, I'm not sure if she will even talk to me anymore. Jolteia looked over and motioned for Tails to come and sit down.

"Come on Tails it's your house have a seat."

"No thanks I'm good."

"Come on have a seat." Venus called over to him flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Tails reluctantly walked over having a seat next to Jolteia. It took him a few moments to get into the conversation but just he did three loud raps were heard from the door before a certain red echidna opened the door just as Tails was getting up.

"Hey Tails we have a problem." Knuckles looked in too see Venus and Jolteia looking at him.

"What kind of problem Knuckles?" Tails spoke getting his attention away from the two lovely ladies who were both wearing revealing tops.

"Oh right." Knuckles snapped out of his trance causing the girls to giggle. "Eggman is downtown fighting with Shadow at the moment, where is Sonic?"

"He is out having a race, I'll go get him."

"Wait if Shadows fighting Eggman who is Sonic racing with?" But Tails was already in his shop and the sound of his plane had filled his house before seeing the Tornado fly out of it.

"He is racing my brother, at the moment." Jolteia stood up before pushing Knuckles out of the way.

"Wait where do you think you're going?" Knuckles grabbed her arm before she flipped him over her back landing him belly up on the ground before he even knew what hit him.

"I'm going to help, do you have a problem with that?" Jolteia looked down at him daring him to say yes.

Knuckles didn't even have time to respond before Jolteia started running into town heading for the sight of explosions. Venus started to run after her before Knuckle made the mistake of grabbing her shoulder.

"Are you sure you can handle it down there." Knuckles tightened his grip before Venus punched him in the gut winding him.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Venus rushed after Jolteia.

Knuckles caught his breath before following Jolteia and Venus at the same speed. "Note to self, treat all girls like Shade, no matter how hot they look." Knuckles winced with each breath of air.

Shadow smashed countless robots only to have each robot taken down replaced by two more. Eggman was watching the whole thing from a bird's eye view.

"Oh ho ho ho. My my Shadow it looks as if you had a bad day, would you like to talk about it like a civilised person?"

Shadows response to this was to throw a broken robot at the doctor. "There isn't anything civilised about you doctor, and I think I would much rather kick your fat round ass around to vent my problems." Shadow leapt up at the doctor only to have three more robots pull him back down.

Shadow kept smashing but Eggman kept sending them, His flagship loomed overhead dropping robot after robot. Shadow started to glow red and Eggman backed up away from shadow a bit before he exploded taking out a massive amount of robots but that had a very little impact as they simply got up.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, it's gonna take a lot more than your silly little Chaos Blast to take out my robots" After he said this he pressed a button on his console and all the downed robots got up and made their way towards Shadow once more.

"Fuck." He swore as he felt that all that effort was wasted.

Just as he was about to be swallowed up by the mass of robots a blue blur rushed from behind Eggman and knocked the pile away from Shadow.

"Need any help, Shad." Sonic stretched out his hand to help him up.

"No, thanks I was doing quite well without your help." Shadow brushed Sonics hand away before standing up. "So how do you propose beating these things if they keep getting back up."

"Fry their circuits." Sonic said as he knocked ten robots back with his spin dash.

"So how did he get back so fast?" Shadow questioned while sending another five robots ten feet with his chaos spear.

"Chaos Control, turns out he can use it too." Sonic threw Shadow at three more Eggman robots before noticing an immense shadow fall on him.

Sonic and Shadow turned to see a hulking robot complete with, missiles, lasers, and machine guns. They tried to take it down but it had the same self repairing technology that the smaller bots had. Just before it was about to retaliate, sparks erupted from its frame, its eyes went out followed by it falling forward smoking.

"Sorry, I'm late Sonic took off after hearing an explosion, without telling me what it was, before Tails flew overhead telling me about Eggman attacking the city."

A swarm of robots advanced on Blitscreet before each one was given a thorough electrocution. Eggman, pulled up a scanner feature from his chair before scanning Blitscreet.

"Simply astounding, his body can generate a limitless amount of electricity and release it through physical contact. A further scan revealed there was a Chaos emerald on the inside left hand coat pocket." Eggman followed this by sending a new set of commands to his robots.

Blitscreet took notice that the robots had changed their attention from Shadow and Sonic to him.

"Hey guys, I think Eggy, decided me to be a bigger threat." Blitscreet yelled over the clanking of metal.

"No more likely he is trying to take the emerald from you and believes you the easiest to take it from." Shadow spoke loud enough for his voice to be heard.

"I think the good doctor needs a lesson on who I am."

Blitscreet let all the energy in his body burst forth before rushing forward in the direction of Eggman decimating any robot within arms range. This surprised Eggman as Blitscreet moved at speeds that rivalled Sonic's.

"It seems there is more to him than I thought." Eggman thought once again to himself.

Blitscreet leapt up towards the doctor whilst unlike shadow he was not hindered. He landed on Eggman's hover craft.

"And who do you think you are that you might challenge the great genius of Dr. Eggman." He spoke with just the slightest hint of anger in his voice.

"My name is Blitscreet Voltix, and I have just as much right as anyone who wishes to remain free." He spoke looking down at Eggman.

"We will see about that." The Doctor pressed a button and Blitscreet was thrown from his chair as Eggman flew back up to his battleship. "You win this round Sonic the Hedgehog, but I will return! Hahahaha!"

All of his robots retreated as the ship flew off. Blitscreet landed on his feet just as Jolteia, Venus and a staggering Knuckles arrived. Tails flew after the ship before returning with a mild trail of smoke. Sonic and Shadow had assembled all the broken robots in a pile for G.U.N to pick up later

"Hey Knuckles what happened to you?" Sonic snickered when he seen Knuckles holding his gut.

"I would rather not talk about it."

"He got beat up by a girl." Jolteia spoke up causing Knuckles to turn away.

"It's not the first time it happened." Sonic laughed.

"So who was it, _my_ sister, or _my_ girlfriend?" Blitscreet emphasized.

"Both." Venus laughed.

"Last time I let my guard down around girls." Knuckles pouted.

"Didn't you say those exact words with Shade?" Tails asked.

"Ok enough about me, shouldn't we be giving chase to Eggman."

They all instinctively turned their heads towards the direction where Eggman's ship headed to.

"No good, Eggman, upgraded his tech, built in a camouflage shield, lost him after he almost shot down the tornado." Tails spoke up a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry little buddy, we'll get him next time." Sonic said ruffling Tails hair.

"Can you not treat me like a kid Sonic?" Tails said clearly even more embarrassed.

"I'm just messin with yah, hey Blitscreet we still need to finish the race."

"First one to the master Emerald wins?"

"Three, two, one, go!" Sonic shouted.

Blitscreet and Sonic were gone, along with Shadow who decided to join in unexpectedly, leaving Tails once again alone with the girls.

"I better get back and do some repairs on the Tornado." Tails flew over to his plane. "Sorry but there is only one passenger seat and I don't want to leave only one of you here."

"It's okay, I need to find a place to live anyways." Venus spoke before turning to Jolteia. "Want to help me find a house?"

"Sure, it couldn't hurt to do a little house shopping myself." Jolteia, pulled out her phone and dialled Renkai's number. "Hey Renkai, I need some money to buy a house, ok, ok, your giving me how much! Thank you so much, loves you too."

After Jolteia hung up she got a surprised expression from Venus and Tails.

"Wait Renkai, as in Renkai Subochi, the owner of Subochi industries?" Venus spoke astonished.

"Yeah he was the one that adopted me from the orphanage. So ready to go house hunting?"

"Sure, I just need to grab a cheque book from the bank."

"Okay, I guess I won't be staying with you after all Tails, Tails?" Jolteia looked around to find him and Knuckles already flying off.

"I guess Knuckles didn't have the patience to leave the master emerald unattended for long. So you need to grab anything from the bank?"

"Nope, Renkai said he would wire the money straight to my account as soon as he hung up, all I need is right here." Jolteia reached into her wallet from her pocket and pulled out a credit card with Renkai's signature on the back.

"Is that even legal?"

"It's a credit card linked to a different bank account under his name. He signed it over to me when I turned eighteen, one swipe is all I need, no pin code, nothing."

"Okay then, so where do you want to start?"

"Beach houses, definitely."

They started their walk down towards the beach running into Sonic as he was headed back to his house.

"Hey Sonic who won?" Venus called out.

Sonic noticing them ran over before laughing. "I won, Blitscreet and Shadow got into a fist fight before we even left town."

"What for?"

"I believe Shadow started it by calling you a bitch,, followed by Blitscreet swinging at Shadow, telling him to not talk about his girlfriend that way, after that I was out of earshot but I think I heard a chaos blast followed by the sound of electricity after that."

"Serves Shadow right for calling me a bitch." Venus spoke sounding angry.

"Yeah, anyways, what brings you two down to the beach?"

"We are looking for a place to live." Jolteia spoke up after calming Venus down.

"Cool, well I'm off, see ya." And he boomed off.

Jolteia and Venus continued down the beach before coming across the first house available. It took Venus five minutes to fall in love with it. The house itself had two floors, three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, an ocean view from the master bedroom, a spacious living room and kitchen, and an attic upstairs which had been converted into another bedroom.

"Ok how much do you want for it?" Venus asked after coming away from the balcony.

That was the only question asked before Venus signed the papers, officially buying the house.

"You know you could have knocked him down a couple of grand, Venus." Jolteia said as the realtor placed the sold sign over top of the for sale part.

"Hey I have plenty of money and the fact I don't have to pay for the mortgage I'm happy." She replied as they walked down the street looking for another house for Jolteia.

It wasn't long before they found another house similar to the one Venus had bought. Jolteia took one step inside and took it right back out.

"What's wrong with it?" Venus asked before looking inside.

The house was an absolute mess. There was dust and dirt everywhere imaginable, even from the entrance they could smell the drugs, alcohol and urine. Venus held her nose as the owner tried to get them to come back and buy the house.

"Looks can be deceiving." Jolteia spoke to Venus as they continued on their way.

"Tell me about it, I think the smell has burned its way into my clothes." Venus lifted her top up to smell it and breathed a sigh of relief.

After another five minutes of searching they finally came across a house that matched all of Jolteia's specifics. It was roughly the same size as Venus' house. The only difference was that it came with a hot tub in the back. The house was far enough away from other houses so as not to disturb Jolteia. There was only one thing Jolteia didn't like about the house. The master bedroom had a wraparound balcony going from one glass door to the other, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that there was also another house that was close enough to get a good view into the bedroom without any binoculars.

"I don't like the fact that someone could watch me while I'm getting dressed." Jolteia was looking through at the other house which was about fifteen feet away. "I suppose I could get curtains for this window."

After lowering the price a bit Jolteia bought the house, writing a cheque. After the realtor had left they pulled the sign out of the ground before leaving.

"Guess this was only a temporary home." Venus said to Jolteia as she was putting up some curtains that were stashed away in a box.

"There we go." Jolteia was about to walk away from the window just as her neighbour appeared from the front door of the house.

Venus noticed as well who it was and started laughing, this caught the person's attention and they looked up and waved.

"Hey girls, I take it one of you moved in next door." Spoke a familiar blue hedgehog before he changed direction and headed over to Jolteia's house.

"Why did it have to be Sonic?" Jolteia slumped down onto the sheet less bed before getting up to let Sonic in.

"What's so bad about living next to Sonic?" Venus asked.

"For one I know him so I don't need him telling everyone he seen me naked when I'm changing if I forget to close the curtains."

"Oh, good point."

Jolteia let Sonic in and went back to getting a thorough look throughout the house.

"Yeah I bought the house, only I didn't know you were living next door when I did." Jolteia informed Sonic as she finished looking.

"Is a nice house, I think the previous owner only visited this place maybe twice before they put up the for sale sign." Sonic said before taking his leave.

"Where are you going?" Venus asked as she had just some downstairs from admiring the view.

"Shadow and Blitscreet have stopped fighting, they are at Tails house, and apparently Knuckles had to pry them apart from one another after things started getting dangerous. Tails said Knuckles came back pretty bruised with both Shadow and Blitscreet unconscious." And Sonic sped off.

Jolteia sighed as she and Venus left Jolteia's new house before running off towards Tails'.

When they arrived, both Shadow and Blitscreet were conscious, and Knuckles has to keep them from going at it again.

"You want to say that about my girlfriend again?" Blitscreet was soaked from water and Knuckles was holding him back while Sonic held Shadow.

"Your girlfriend is a B-I-T-C-H!"

"And you're a stuck up, egomaniacal, hard ass." Venus had interrupted them.

Jolteia walked over before swiftly delivering a kick to the crotch to both Shadow and Blitscreet. They fell to the floor curled up holding their crotches. She removed them both of their Chaos emeralds before speaking to them

"Now you two aren't getting these back until you learn to get along, is that clear?" She questioned them with absolute anger.

Blitscreet moaned a yes while Shadow just lay there silent.

"So Shadow you going to be a good boy and behave yourself, if not I keep the emerald until you do."

"How about I take it forcefully."

Jolteia leaned down over Shadow as he was trying to get up. He let go of his nether regions long enough for Jolteia to deliver another kick.

"So are you going to be good?"

"Ahh fuck, fine you win I will behave."

"Good." She dropped the emerald in front of him before walking back over to Blitscreet who was trying to stand up. "So why are you wet?"

"Shadow threw me into a lake, turns out it short-circuits my powers, and I can't even summon a single spark."

Jolteia gave him his emerald before walking back over to surprised group.

"And that's how you deal with arrogant hard asses. This concludes today's lesson. Venus shall we?" Jolteia motioned towards the door.

"Yeah, but what about Blitscreet?" She looked over at him hunched over in pain.

"I'm fine." He took two steps before tripping over his tail and hitting himself again on the side of the couch. "Ow." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I got him." Sonic picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Couldn't we have dried him off first?"

"We can do that when we get him home, speaking of which is he staying with you or me." Jolteia asked Venus.

"Hm, he can stay with you for now, after all your house is closer to Sonic's than mine is."

"Okay then, see you Tails."

"See you tomorrow."

After arriving at the beach area Venus left towards her house while Jolteia and Sonic continued to theirs.

"You can put me down Sonic, I can walk on my own two feet." Blitscreet moaned when they started to get looks from the people.

Sonic lifted Blitscreet off his shoulder and they continued walking. Sonic dried of by running back to his house and back. Blitscreet simply folded his wet trench coat over his arm.

"So why didn't you just stay at your house?" Blitscreet looked at Sonic.

"I wanted to keep Jolteia company beside I said I would walk her home didn't I?"

Blitscreet looked at Sonic suspiciously but said nothing. Looking up at the starry sky he thought of the last time he looked up at them. Upon arriving at her house Jolteia let herself in and waved goodbye to Sonic before throwing a towel at Blitscreet.

"I thought you just moved in where did you get the towels?"

"A lot of things came with the house, now go get a shower, you stink."

Jolteia walked away before he could reply followed by the click of a door closing and locking.

"Yup, just like old times." He paused to look down at the towel. "Hey Jolteia where is the bathroom in this place?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blitscreet stumbled around behind Jolteia and Venus as they went shopping. All of their previous purchases from other stores were already either hanging off his arms or stacked up on top of them.

"Can we please drop this stuff off my arms are getting tired." He spoke through the mountain of bags he was carrying.

They either didn't care or didn't hear him, as they kept on walking failing to inform him of the small step. He made it over barely before feeling the strain of more bags being added on top.

"Seriously girls, I can't hold these anymore, my powers don't give me strength."

"Come on Blitz we only have a few more stores to go." Jolteia spoke with glee.

"Oh I know how I can make it up to you Blitz." Venus spoke before adding on another bag.

"And what may that be?"

"I say we head over to that lingerie store we passed, after."

After she said that he immediately stood up straight and began to follow them with brand new strength. He took one step before losing his balance.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" He fell backwards barely avoiding, a young rabbit, before landing on a pink hedgehog.

"Ow, watch it buddy." She said before pulling herself out from under the mess of bags

She didn't get a response from Blitscreet, before noticing that he was buried completely.

"Sorry about my brother." Jolteia walked over holding a few more bags. "I'm Jolteia Voltix, and this is my brother's girlfriend Venus."

"I'm Amy Rose, and this is my friend Cream." Cream curtsied. "I noticed that you are buying a lot of clothes, must be nice to have all that money to throw away."

"Yeah, if you would like I would be more than happy to pay for all of your stuff." Venus spoke as she was moving the clothes off of Blitscreet.

"Oh that's not necessary." Cream spoke up, helping Venus with her bags.

"No we insist. Blitscreet can even carry it." Jolteia spoke picking up her bags.

Blitscreet heard this, clearly protesting, from under all the bags, before Cream lifted off the bags on his face.

"Please no more bags, I can barely carry the ones you have."

"Fine you can bring the ones we have home." Venus said before they left the store and headed for the next one.

"Ok, which ones are yours?" He asked putting all the bags down.

"These ones." She picked up her bags.

Blitscreet grabbed them without hesitation and sparked off down the street, towards Venus' house.

"Wow, he is as fast as Sonic." Cream spoke.

"No one is as fast as my Sonic." Amy said defiantly.

"I didn't know Sonic had a girlfriend." Jolteia spoke looking at Amy.

"How do you know Sonic?"

"I met him when I was learning advanced mechanics from Tails."

"Funny I can't see you being a mechanic."

"Obviously you haven't seen me covered in grease wearing overalls."

Blitscreet came back long enough to ask which bags were Jolteia's and was gone again.

"Damn he really wants that lingerie." Jolteia joked ribbing Venus.

"Yeah maybe I shouldn't have made that offer." Venus sweat dropped.

"Well your lucky I can't get Sonic to come shopping with me, even when I offer to model lingerie."

"I think that's because you come on too strong Amy." Cream replied.

Blitscreet ran back and picked up Amy and Creams bags. "Ok shall we be off."

"Never met a guy who was willing to go shopping." Amy spoke before reclaiming her and Creams bags from his arms.

"Well obviously you never gave the right incentive to the right guy."

"That and your sister threatened to kick you again if you didn't come." Jolteia laughed before noticing he was about to rush off. "I wouldn't do that, I know where you live and I'm sure you wouldn't get to see Venus model in any lingerie if you leave right now."

"Dammit." He walked back over before getting a smack on the back of his head by Jolteia. "I swear to god, no matter how many years have passed that still pisses me off."

"And that's why I do it." She smiled teasingly.

They made their way through a few more stores. Blitscreet even bought a new pair of pant as his current pair was tattered from his fight with Shadow, surprisingly his trench coat remained unscathed.

After they had made their way back towards the lingerie store. Cream stayed outside with Blitscreet while the other girls bought and modelled lingerie.

"Ooh that one is cute." Venus commented on what Jolteia was wearing.

"I agree." Amy spoke before adding in. "I wish I had breasts like yours."

Jolteia blushed before looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white lace bra and matching panties. The bra was just above her nipple line and the panties were just below her waist.

"Are you sure this isn't too revealing." Jolteia pulled at the bra.

"It's lingerie it is supposed to be revealing." Venus spoke before walking around Jolteia getting the full view.

"Are you sure, it feels a little small on my breasts."

"That's because you have rather large hooters." A bat walked over and passed over a black pair of the same style.

"Oh hey Rouge." Amy greeted her.

"Hey Amy, out looking for some new stuff to try and get Sonic." She said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny Rouge."

Rouge pushed Jolteia back into the change room. "Tell me how that one feels."

Jolteia passed out the white pair as she put on the black ones. As she walked out she got approvals from them all.

"It feels a lot better, how did you know my size anyways?"

"You look about the same size as I do, most of these stores here don't have stuff meant for us."

"I actually found quite a lot of clothes before I ran into Amy and Cream. Although most of it was pants, or skirts."

"You don't shop much do you?"

"No I usually make my own threads." She said after changing back into her own clothes. "Guess I will just have to buy one pair."

Jolteia looked back to see Venus with two bags stuffed full, She sweat dropped as she noticed Venus had forgot to change back into her clothes.

"Umm Venus?"

"Yes…" She paid for everything she had even the things she was wearing.

"Don't you think you should change back before you leave the store."

"Oh I guess I should do that."

As they walked out of the store they noticed Tails had replaced Blitscreet and was talking to Cream.

"Hey Tails, did you see where Blitz went." Venus asked as she walked over towards them.

"Oh yeah, there was a G.U.N patrol so he ran off before they seen him." Tails motioned towards the center of town. "He said he would be right back, although it has been about ten minutes."

Tails was about to point where when an explosion was heard coming from that direction.

"And that would mean they found him." Jolteia sighed.

"I hope Mr. Blitscreet is all right." Cream said before catching up to the other girls, and Tails.

"It's not Blitscreet I'm worried about, it's whoever pissed him off."

The small group arrived at the scene only to see G.U.N having a showdown with Dr. Eggman. Sonic and Shadow were assisting them. As they got closer someone tapped Jolteia on the shoulder.

"G.U.N had caught sight of me but luckily Eggman interrupted their chase." The group turned around to see Blitscreet sticking his head out of an alley.

"So why is G.U.N after you anyways?" Amy asked curiously.

"That jack ass Braxtonn has it out for me and my whole family. He killed my father after Jolteia and I were born. He locked me up in the base outside of town and they did experiments on me. As a result I got my abilities. I blew the whole thing sky high trying to escape."

"So why did he lock you up then?" It was Rouge's turn.

"He told me that he killed my father, and I punched him in the face. Also Shadow is the one who is supposed to be tracking me down, ironically he hasn't turned me in yet."

"Well, if Shadow has his reasons I'm sure they are good enough for me too. Besides I don't think you sister would like it if I turned you in."

"I'm going to assume you work for G.U.N after hearing that comment. And another thing I would like to see you try."

Just as they were about to start an argument the tornado flew overhead as Tails started to mow down Eggman's robots with the guns. Luckily Eggman hadn't built any auto repair bots like last time.

"Dammit, I can't just sit back and watch." He was about to rush in before Amy knocked him unconscious with her hammer.

"Why did you do that?" Venus rushed over to his side.

"I figured it would be the only way to keep him from doing something stupid." She shrugged. "Now if you don't mind I have to go help my darling Sonic."

"She never changes." Cream sighed.

They stood back and watched as one by one Eggman's robots were demolished. They could see Knuckles using one robot as a mace swinging it around until its leg broke and flew off. Eggman started to flee to his ship before an arc of lightning shot past his chair. He looked back to see, Jolteia rushing into the fight zapping the robots at a distance and smashing the closer ones with expertly aimed blows. From the color of her fur and the unique lightning bolt on her cheek it took him only a moment to deduce that this feline and the one from the night before were related.

As Eggman flew off Knuckles walked over and patted her on the shoulder. "You got some moves."

"You didn't notice that from last night?"

"Sorry, forgot."

Sonic and Shadow walked over to her as well as the rest of them. Venus had moved Blitscreet into the alleyway out of sight, and walked over. They all started talking and laughing as they heard clapping, they all turned at once to see it was Commander Braxtonn.

"Good job, if anything I think my troops were nothing but a hindrance. Congratulations to all of you, especially you." He nodded towards Jolteia. "Glad to see one of your family isn't corrupt."

Jolteia was about to make a move before remembering this is what he wanted. "Well maybe if you hadn't, alienated my brother in that damned building."

"So you have been talking to him, now young lady, if you do know his whereabouts and you don't tell me that would be interfering with an investigation."

"Trust me Commander, if I knew where my brother was, do you honestly think I would tell you where he is at this moment."

"Very well, you give me no choice. I'm going to have to arrest you on assisting a known criminal."

Shadow stepped in between them. "Sir, I strongly suggest you don't do that."

"And why is that agent Shadow?"

"Because I have been with her the whole time and the only time I have seen her brother is when I was forced to engage him."

"So then, did you capture him?"

"No, I did not, even though it pains me to admit it, he actually beat me then fled."

"Very well, but there is one problem, you have been fighting Eggman all morning, she could have been with the fugitive."

"No she wasn't Commander, I was with her this morning." Rouge spoke up.

Braxtonn growled before regaining his composure. "You're lucky to have famous friends Ms. Voltix."

He then walked away before calling his troops back. As they drove away Blitscreet stumbled out of the alleyway.

"Ow, what hit me?" He spoke as he walked over to the group." He mumbled loud enough for them to hear before noticing Amy's hammer. "Never mind."

"I think your debt to me just got bigger." Shadow spoke towards Blitscreet.

"And you owe me now too." Rouge spoke up.

"Lovely, so what can I get you?"

"A chaos emerald would be nice."

"Dammit you people act like they grow on trees."

Jolteia pulled Shadow aside in an abrupt fashion so that everyone noticed. She pulled herself in and kissed Shadow passionately until everyone's jaw dropped except Sonic, who simply laughed at Shadows expression. When she pulled away she had a smug smile on her face while Shadow stood there dumbstruck before regaining his composure.

"What the fuck!" He yelled at her.

"Hmm?" She walked away.

"Do you even ask before you kiss people?"

"No, not really. And don't act like you didn't enjoy it." With that said she walked away before asking openly. "Does anyone know a good place to get a drink around here?"

Everyone burst out laughing even Blitscreet. When they settled down Knuckles spoke.

"Yeah I know a good place. Hey Shadow you want to join us?"

"And get punished some more, no thanks."

Blitscreet spoke up. "I think our debt is annulled Shadow, you're lucky I don't kill you for that."

"What the hell! I didn't even want to kiss her."

"So you think my sister isn't good enough for you huh Mr. Ultimate Life form?"

"Fuck you guys, I'm out of here." With that he warped off.

Sonic finally stopped laughing long enough to speak. "I've never seen Shad get that pissed that fast."

"What's the matter Sonic you want one too?" Jolteia looked towards him.

"Sure right here." He pointed to his cheek.

"Ok." Amy rushed over to give Sonic a kiss before he leapt out of the way.

"Whoa, I said Jolteia not you."

"Hmph." Amy sulked.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm not going to kiss him." Jolteia reassured. "So Knuckles, where is this bar?"

"Just a couple of blocks from here actually."

"Well I better take cream home." Amy spoke up.

"No need, she can just have a pop or something."

Cream spoke up. "I can go as long as my mom knows where I am. Does anyone have a cell-phone?"

Amy passed Cream hers. After getting everything cleared with Vanilla, they headed out towards the bar. Upon looking on the sign Tails laughed.

"C.D.A, the Chaotix own this place, what happened to their old business?" He asked Knuckles.

"They weren't getting much business so Vector used what little money they had to buy out this bar. He said more people are looking to drink than to have their problems solved."

When they entered the bar they noticed it was fairly full. Knuckles called out from behind the bar before Charmy showed up clearly flustered at the person yelling at him.

"Oh it's just you Knuckles, I thought for I a minute it was Shadow again. He didn't seem like he was in a good mood."

"So I guess we know where he went after earlier. Say Charmy any private booths available in the back?"

"One sec, Hey Espio is there any private booths left?" Charmy yelled out towards the back.

Espio appeared right next to Charmy. "There are a few left why?" He then noticed Knuckles and everyone else. "Of course right this way."

Espio lead them to the largest one before disappearing again. A few minutes later Vector showed up asking everyone for their orders.

"So Vector how's the barkeep life treating yah?" Sonic asked after ordering.

"It's not so bad, after all we are making tons more money than before, still miss the detective agency though."

Blitscreet looked at the plaque overhead. "I may have a job for you Vector, just not at the moment."

"That would be perfect." The visions of the old days flowed through his head before Jolteia snapped her fingers. "Oh, sorry, so what would you beautiful ladies like to drink?"

"I would like a Molotov cocktail." Jolteia ordered getting confused looks. "What it's a drink."

"Ok, I've had one of those before." Vector spoke up. "So how about the rest of you?"

"Could I just get a coke?" Cream asked.

"I would like a Bloody Mary." Rouge spoke.

"Same here." Venus spoke.

"Just get me the strongest thing you got Vector, my head is killing me from Amy's hammer." Blitscreet moaned."

"Are you sure, the last guy to get that lasted five seconds after one mouthful before throwing up."

"I can handle it."

"Just a regular beer here." Knuckles spoke.

"I think I will try the popped cherry." Amy spoke looking at the menu.

This caused everyone to laugh a bit even Vector.

"Anyways." Vector calmed down. "Anything for you Tails?"

"A Rockslide, make it a virgin please Vector."

"Ok, be right back with your drinks.

After Vector had left Blitscreet leaned back on the bench.

"Hey Tails, how come you aren't drinking?"

"I need to work on some stuff in my shop, and I don't need to accidentally drop something, due to being intoxicated."

"Ok, no problem."

Vector came back with Jolteia's drink first. It was a deep shade of red. Moments later he took a lighter and lit it on fire much to everyone's surprise.

"And that's why it's called a Molotov cocktail, thanks Vector."

"No problem."

Jolteia waited a few seconds before picking up the glass and blowing out the flame and taking a drink.

"It tastes better heated up. Don't know why but it does. If you don't it tastes horribly bitter."

Vector came back with Charmy carrying the rest of their drinks. Blitscreet's drink was pitching black with hints of red. He started at it for a few seconds.

"Are you sure that's safe to drink?" Venus asked.

"Don't know, only one other person had it and he didn't even get to the red, I call it the black comet."

"Ok, I get it, so that's why it's coloured like that." Sonic replied.

Blitscreet lifted the glass to his mouth before taking a big mouthful. Blitscreet barely swallowed it before putting the glass back on the table.

"Damn that's strong stuff." He spoke before taking another few gulps.

Everyone stared at him as he downed the rest of it in less than fifteen seconds. After nothing happened Vector looked at Blitscreet before he grabbed the bars phone and placed it on the table.

"Just in case." He said before walking away.

"Blitscreet?" Tails looked at him as did everyone else.

Blitscreet rubbed his gut before speaking. "I feel fine, like nothing, not even buzzed." He looked back up at the table and was about to laugh before his stomach lurched and he fell face first on the table.

"Are you ok?" Knuckles was shaking him.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just can't feel my body at the moment."

"That doesn't sound like your fine."

"Well, I can't feel a thing." He pulled himself up. "I gotta ask what the heck Vector put in that. Hey Vector what was in that drink!" He yelled then started giggling.

"Yup, he's drunk." Sonic said before finishing his drink.

"Yeah it's a secret recipe, my father passed on to me. I just made it fancy looking."

It didn't take long before Blitscreet was face down on the table holding his head.

"Blitz, what's wrong." Venus asked him before he lifted his head up.

"I just found out something else, about my powers." He said leaning on Venus. "I don't say drunk for very long."

"And how do you know you're not still drunk, it's only been about five minutes." Amy laughed.

"Because my head hurts ten times more than it did before and, I can't remember anything that happened after I finished the rest of my drink."

"Not much, you acted like a drunk for like a couple minutes then your head dropped to the table."

"Well guess I'm not having another one of those."

Blitscreet got up and left before locating the washroom. Jolteia finished her drink before watching Tails follow. Blitscreet finished washing his hands before putting his gloves back on. He ran into Tails just as he was leaving.

"Oh sorry, Tails." He moved out of the way.

"It's okay."

"Tails, I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think of my sister?"

"W-what do you mean?" Tails stuttered.

"You get quiet around her when I'm close by."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You don't have to hide it Tails."

"Hide what." Tails started getting nervous, and Blitscreet noticed.

"Whoa, you okay, you're getting all shaky there." He said grabbing Tails arm.

"Nothing, just really have to go."

"Ok, just remember if there is anything you need just ask me. Jolteia trusts you, therefore I trust you." With this he walked away.

"That was a close one." Tails spoke to himself. "Now I really have to go."

Blitscreet walked back to the table just as everyone was getting up.

"Oh, were leaving?"

"Yeah." Sonic said before paying his bill. "Shadow just called my cell, he seen Eggman flying over the city." He spoke before adding. Don't know how he got my number, or that I even had a cell phone."

"You didn't know you had a phone?" Knuckles sounded surprised.

"Oh I remember now, Amy got it for me so she could always know where I was."

"Yeah, but how come you never answer." Amy sounded sad.

"I had Tails block your number and remove the tracking device." He said just as Tails walked up.

"You blocked my number from Sonic's phone?" Amy turned to Tails.

"I didn't block it, I just set it so it wouldn't ring if you called it."

Amy pouted before they walked to the door.

"Okay, Shadow said that Eggman was heading this way, so he probably plans on grabbing the emerald that's on display at the museum." Jolteia opened the door a crack before Blitscreet rushed forward pushing her out of the way.

"Get back!" He slammed the door shut just as an explosion sent the door flying inwards.

Blood splattered everywhere as Blitscreet was sent flying as well. A few of the patrons screamed before Eggman walked in with a familiar looking robot in tow.

"Well, well looks like everyone is here. But where is Shadow, ah well. Just thought I would bring you a little toy to play with." He motioned for the robot to move forward into the light so they could get a better look at it.

"Targets, acquired." Metal Sonic spoke.

"You're gonna pay for that Eggman." Jolteia had just gotten up from where Blitscreet lay unconscious, blood flowing from his empty right sleeve.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?"

Jolteia rushed forward and began to spark before being swatted away effortlessly by Metal. Jolteia got up seemingly unscathed and went for another rush at Eggman only to be knocked away again.

"Stupid fleshling. You should stay down and let your death be swift." Metal spoke before Knuckles knocked him through the wall.

"And you should pay more attention to your surroundings." Knuckles roared before jumping through the hole after him followed by Sonic.

Eggman simply laughed while they all paid attention to Metal Sonic as he floated away in his craft. Jolteia got back up before running after Eggman.

"You don't learn do you, child." He said launching missiles at her only to have them deflected by Amy's hammer.

"We'll take care of Eggman, you go watch over your brother." She yelled as her, Rouge, and Cream, ran after him.

Jolteia ran back inside the club as Venus was watching over Blitscreet applying pressure to the wound.

"Where is Tails?"

"Tails went to go get his plane, but that damned robot threw Knuckles straight through it when he came back." Venus said barely looking away from Blitscreet.

Blitscreet stirred before Jolteia rushed outside. Sonic and Metal were fighting while Tails was helping Knuckles up from a crater that formed when Metal knocked him down. Knuckles had just gotten up when Sonic was knocked into him.

"Dammit, can't a guy get a break around here." Knuckles moaned as he pulled himself out from the building.

"Stop your futile efforts. I am the superior life form in every way." Metal said lifting Tails above his head before throwing him at Sonic.

"You okay buddy?" Sonic said catching him.

"Yeah I'm fine but something is different about Metal Sonic. He is taking his time, not actually trying to do any damage."

"Eggman must have reprogrammed it."

"No, something is off, Eggman makes his distractions big, and Metal Sonic hasn't said anything about you."

"Good point but a bot is still a bot." Sonic rushed forward knocking Metal back a few yards before it retaliated.

Metal was about to send Sonic flying when he was struck by a bolt of lightning. He fell to the ground before he rebooted catching itself.

"Your fight is with me." Jolteia yelled before sending another bolt at it.

Metal dodged this before rushing at Jolteia, she ducked low grabbing its foot and slinging it into ground. Metal attempted to kick Jolteia but she jumped back and hit it with another bolt. Metal rebooted and paused for a second.

"Core damage eighty-nine percent. Drawing power from emerald." It spoke aloud.

"So there is an emerald inside this thing, guess I'm going to have to remove it forcibly." She dashed forward punching the top of its shoulder.

Sparks erupted from Metal's shoulder, before it repaired itself. "Threat level, moderate. Deal with care, primary defense protocol activated."

"That's definitely not the Metal Sonic we know." Knuckles moaned before running in only to be blocked by Jolteia.

"Sorry Knuckles, but this is personal."

Jolteia pushed Knuckles back before ramming Metal with her shoulder followed by jumping up and bringing her leg down on top of its head. It blocked this and sent her flying before proceeding to launch its spiked fingertips at her. She dodged them but one managed to graze her leg. Her leg started bleeding but she didn't care, she only sought to destroy the mechanical entity in front of her. Sparks erupted from her as her anger took hold. Bolt after bolt was launched at Metal he dodged them all before ramming its fist into her stomach. She coughed up blood then fell to her knees holding her gut while Metal Sonic laughed.

"I told you, you cannot win fleshling. My design is flawless."

"I wouldn't say flawless." Jolteia laughed softly before coughing up another bout of blood.

Jolteia swung her arm up punching Metal in the neck. It tried to block her but she gave another blow into its elbow joint and it sparked before it lost all motor control over it.

"Guess she doesn't need my protection after all." Blitscreet stumbled over to where Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were standing poised, ready to assist.

"Oh shit, Blitscreet, you alright?" Knuckles rushed over to assist Blitscreet.

"I'm fine just a little light headed." Blitscreet clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"Well duh you're missing an arm, we need to get you to a hospital."

"Venus already said that, and Dr. Quack is on his way, besides G.U.N is monitoring all medical facilities." Blood stained the ground as Blitscreet moved to sit down on some rubble.

Jolteia had removed one of Metal's arms and proceeded to use it as a weapon against it. Metal tried to retrieve it while also attempting to inflict damage to Jolteia. She repeatedly beat his left side with the arm along the fault line. Metal compensated by turning that side away from her and launching spikes to keep her at a distance. She counteracted by shooting electrical bolts at it rebooting it long enough to get back in close. When she finally punched a hole in Metal's plating the glow of the emerald was visible just before Metal activated a secondary defense mechanism sealing the emerald inside another shell.

"That's not going to stop me." Jolteia tossed metals arm then punched the hole and knocking Metal onto the ground.

"Emerald in danger, Initiating Defense protocol Epsilon Gamma Gamma." Metal threw Jolteia before proceeding to flee in the direction of Eggman.

"Chaos Spear!" A flash of light skewered Metal's head before it collapsed to the ground.

Shadow jumped down from the building before walking over to metal sparking on the ground. He ripped out the case the emerald was in before smashing it on the ground and picking up the emerald.

"You son of a bitch." Jolteia yelled at him before ramming her fist into his gut.

She followed by smashing him in the face with her foot sending him flying. He was about to use chaos control when she hit him with a bolt of lightning. He fell to ground where he lay paralyzed. She took the chaos emerald before hitting him with another bolt for good measure.

"I had it, I could have taken it, but no you had to be an arrogant prick." She yelled at him as he recovered.

"What the hell, was that for?" He roared as he struggled to stand.

"You wouldn't understand." She said through tears as she, Sonic and Knuckles helped Blitscreet up.

"I know more that you think I do." Shadow said before walking up to her. "You don't know me at all."

With that he warped away. Jolteia stood there tears rolling down her cheeks as Blitscreet was moved back inside. It took her a moment before she followed. The pain was kicking in for Blitscreet and the blood was flowing due to his increased heartbeat.

"Fuck, where is the doctor when you need him?" Blitscreet tried to use his jacket to apply pressure to the wound.

"I'm just surprised your jacket didn't rip, usually fabric is easier to tear than flesh and muscle." Tails spoke fascinated.

"Yeah you can be fascinated after I stop bleeding."

The Chaotix were cleaning up the mess that had been made by the fleeing customers, as well as wiping the blood from the walls.

"What I want to know is how come Blitscreet hasn't bled out yet?" Vector said cleaning one of the tables.

"I know how to remain calm under tense circumstances, helps in case I'm wounded, like right now."

It was at this point Dr. Quack made his way through the door. He made his way over to Blitscreet before preparing to administer a dose of anaesthesia.

"That isn't going to work Doc and you know it." Blitscreet said looking at the needle.

"It will only because you have to remain calm for it to work. I had a look at your blood after you left. It seems that your heart rate increases when you use your powers, and so if you remain calm the anaesthesia will work."

After administering the dose Blitscreet fell into unconsciousness. After properly wrapping the location of where his arm used to be and making sure he wouldn't bleed out. Sonic was kind enough to use Chaos Control to move Blitscreet to Jolteia's house before moving the required equipment from the hospital by foot with help from Knuckles.

"I don't know why Shadow like using Chaos Control so much, ruins all the fun of feeling the wide open air." Sonic said passing the emerald back to Jolteia.

"You have to admit it's very useful for getting somewhere instantly." Jolteia said pocketing the emerald.

"I prefer running."

"You also prefer Chilidogs more than anything else in the whole world." Knuckles laughed.

"Well of course, nothing is better."

"There all done." Dr. Quack had set up an IV, as well as a heart monitor, before passing Jolteia Blitscreet's bloody trench coat. "I would prefer to have my patients at the hospital where I can have twenty four hour surveillance but due to G.U.N's recent interest in your brother this will have to do."

"Sorry, but if there is anything I can say about my brother, it's that no matter what happens, he never puts himself before his friends or loved ones." Jolteia rubbed her hands through the stitching of the coat. "Maybe he will learn, not everyone needs protection."

Sonic left when Tails called him, telling him Amy, Rouge and Cream needed help. Knuckles left with him. Dr. Quack stayed a while longer to make sure the bandages were holding.

"It seems like the bandages are tight enough. Too bad he doesn't heal as fast as you do. He may not wake up for a few days with all the blood he lost." Was all he said before taking his leave.

Jolteia sat down outside of Blitscreet's room, until she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Venus covered in blood.

"Sorry, after Blitscreet went outside to find you, I went to wash off the blood. But suddenly I felt sick to my stomach." Venus began to cry. "I thought of losing him, I couldn't bear to see him die."

Jolteia began to tear up as well. "We aren't going to lose him. I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened."

"But I felt so weak and powerless when I seen him, lying there unconscious, blood pooling around him."

"I felt it too, but when I realized that I was the one responsible for that happening to him, it only made it worse." Jolteia paused for a moment. "Did you really walk all the way over here covered in blood?"

"Oh crap I thought I washed it off." Venus laughed softly. "Could I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, I'll go get you a towel."

"I think you may need a wash too." Venus laughed when she noticed how dirty Jolteia's fur and clothes had gotten.

"Yeah, good point." Jolteia thought for a moment. "Hey just wash the blood off then come out back, I want to try out the hot tub."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. Wait I didn't bring a swim suit."

"Don't worry the fence is high enough so that we don't have to worry about some perv trying to get a quick look."

"Ok, but one more thing."

"What's that?"

"If your powers are similar to Blitscreet's, won't the same thing happen when you get wet."

"Never thought of that. Well losing my powers for a while wouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah but when something electrical meets water the electrical object usually discharges."

"Ok, I see what you're getting at. I guess I'm going to have to get in first so when I discharge you won't get hurt."

After cleaning up Jolteia headed outside and waited for Venus. Venus was hesitant to remove her towel.

"No one is going to see us, the hot tub has a six foot tall fence. See." Jolteia motioned towards the fence. "The only way in is through that gate."

"If you say so." Venus dropped her towel leaving her completely exposed apart from a white pair of panties.

Jolteia dropped her towel leaving herself completely nude before stepping in the hot tub. As expected sparks erupted from her violently before dying out.

"You can take off those panties I mean there aren't any guys around."

"Sorry a little uncomfortable being completely nude with my boyfriend's sister. Plus the fact that you have a bigger rack than me doesn't really boost my confidence." She said before taking off her panties and stepping in.

"Mine aren't that much larger than yours." Jolteia replied turning on the hot tub.

"Sorry, just everything that happened, I'm a little on edge." Venus relaxed in the water.

"Tell me about it. At least we don't have to worry about anything at the moment."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"You've just jinxed it."

"Oh yeah, where did you leave the chaos emeralds?"

"In the room with Blitscreet, why?"

"Tell me what is wrong with that picture."

"Oh…" Jolteia sank into the water.

"Yeah, but we need to relax too. I really need to relax, who new your brother could cause so much stress."

"Yeah, but all that gives us a reason to sit back and relax."

"Too bad, the others don't get to relax."

"I'm sure they will."

Jolteia turned up the jets on the tub and the two of them relaxed even further. They waited a good hour before, someone knocked at the gate.

"Crap, don't come in." Jolteia panicked before grabbing their towels.

"Who is it?" Venus asked after grabbing the towel.

"It's Tails."

"Ok, just don't come in, we kinda aren't decent, at the moment." Jolteia spoke relaxing. "What do you need?"

"Oh nothing, just I seen Shadow walking off with the three emeralds that look like the ones that you and Blitscreet have."

Tails hear the splash of water and he barely had time to move out of the way before Jolteia burst from behind the gate, without even pausing for her towel.

"God damned son of a bitch." She swore as she stomped her way back into the house.

Tails stood dumbstruck as he watched Jolteia walk off nude. "She is pissed."

"Yeah, it pisses me off even more that he just took them when they were lying next to Blitscreet." Venus had wrapped her towel around herself before walking up to the gate. "I was hoping for another half hour."

"That would make five emeralds that Shadow has at the moment. He took the green emerald from the museum too."

Venus walked back into the house with Tails in tow. Jolteia had already gotten dressed and was wearing her signature clothes. She grabbed the metal coated gloves from a drawer by her bed before storming out the door. Venus grabbed her clothes before frowning at the blood covering them.

"Perfect, I have nothing to wear. I'm sure Jolteia wouldn't mind if I washed my clothes here."

Venus was throwing her clothes in the wash along with Jolteia's clothes after emptying the pockets just in case anything not washable was in there. Tails was exploring the house when he came across Blitscreet's room with the door wide open. Blitscreet was trying to get out of bed.

"Whoa, you need your rest." Tails tried to get Blitscreet to sit back down.

"I told Shadow to put them down or I would make him."

"There isn't anything you can do right now."

"I don't care!" Blitscreet yelled, and his blood rate increased causing a red patch of blood to appear on the bandages.

"Calm down."

"I can't, I feel useless just lying here." Blitscreet sat back down on the bed. "How am I supposed to fight with only one arm?"

"You aren't going to fight with one arm." Tails answered. "I can build you one. It isn't hard to build an arm."

"But can you build me one, that doesn't short-circuit when I power up?"

"Yeah if I use your powers to power it."

"Ok, thanks Tails. You have been a great friend to my sister and me, if there is anything you need just ask me."

"You already told me that."

"And I mean it, I can never repay you for what you have done."

"You can start by listening to what I'm sure Dr. Quack said."

"I don't know what he said I was unconscious."

"Then rest. You don't want to deal with Jolteia right now."

"Good point." He sees Venus walking past in a towel. "Oh when you leave do you mind sending Venus in here."

"Sure, I better go find Sonic, he was arguing with Shadow about taking the emeralds." Tails left and it wasn't long before Venus was heading in.

Venus didn't say anything but dropped her towel and panties. As they started kiss, it wasn't long before Blitscreet's blood pressure went up. They ignored it before the stain on Blitscreet's bandages increased.

"Fuck." He pushed Venus away.

"What's wrong?" Then she noticed the blood. "Oh…"

"Now this just isn't fair."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can wait." She flaunted her hair as she left, picking up her towel and panties.

"Not fair!" He yelled after her.

Ah well better get some rest, he thought as he lay back. Before he shut his eyes he noticed his member stiff in his pants.

"Yeah, I know she promised to show her lingerie, not my fault that I got my arm blown off."

Meanwhile Sonic was arguing with Shadow, as Knuckles was trying to assist Sonic.

"You had no right to take those emeralds Shadow." Sonic yelled from across the road as Shadow walked away.

"Why, it's not as if that armless fool can stop me."

"So he is a fool for protecting his sister?"

"Yeah if he injures himself so that he can't protect her in case of more danger."

"So you're saying you wouldn't do the same for Maria?"

"Don't you bring her into this!" Shadow roared back at Sonic changing his direction.

"Why, can't I? After all it's the only way anyone can relate to you when it involves physical emotions."

"You don't know Maria, you will never know her as well as I did."

"Well I can brush up on my history, while I'm kicking your ass." Jolteia was running up to Shadow.

Shadow was ready for her this time when. When she went to punch him he warped behind her pushing her almost into a wall. Jolteia jumped onto the wall springing off of it tackling Shadow snatching the blue emerald out of his hand before he could recover. He warped to her right trying to take back the emerald but to no avail.

"Stand still." He shouted impatiently.

"Give back what you stole." Jolteia countered before managing to kick him in the back sending him face first into a wall.

Shadow pulled himself away from the wall. He came back at her aiming to cause pain. He tried to knock her in the gut but she deflected his arm smoking him in the face.

"There is a difference between fighting a robot and fighting a Mobian. I can tell how you are going to hit me, and where. Even if you use Chaos Control."

"You can't possibly read my mind that fast."

"My brother has increased reaction speed with his limbs. My powers boosted my telepathy, and my brains reaction speed, I think faster so I can react faster."

Shadow warped behind her and she grabbed his foot throwing him to the ground and relieving him of another emerald. Shadow was getting even more pissed, but Jolteia could tell he was still holding back.

"Why are you holding back?" She asked him as he flipped himself back up

"Why are you holding back?" He retorted. "You haven't even made a spark yet."

"Well earlier I was relaxing, until I was informed that not only did you come into my house uninvited, but you stole the emeralds I had had placed next to Blitscreet. You even insulted him, calling him weak and pathetic."

Jolteia almost failed to dodge a punch before knocking him on his back and pinning him while sitting on his back.

"Get off of me!" He yelled before starting to glow red.

"Not likely."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You want to bet on that."

Jolteia took the other three emeralds from Shadow before getting off his back. She tossed the green one to Sonic and the red one to Knuckles and passed the cyan one back to Shadow.

"I'm letting you keep that one, because you earned that one." She said as she walked away.

Shadow stood there fuming, until he got fed up with everyone staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at!"

"Some love-struck fool." Sonic laughed.

"What! I do not love her, I detest that woman."

"Yeah sure, that's why you lost to her." Knuckles joined in.

"You know what, you people can just fucking leave me alone." Shadow warped off.

Shadow appeared outside the mystic ruins. He felt tempted to take out his fury at the surrounding area but he knew that would only cause more trouble from Knuckles.

Why do they keep bugging me about her, he thought to himself. And even more importantly why do I keep helping her if it only causes me more grief.

"Maybe if you would just come clean if you tell her how you feel." Shadow turned around to see Tikal standing there.

"Oh great is there no place where I can go to get some peace and quiet."

"Fine I won't offer you my help."

"As if you could."

"You wonder why people dislike you."

"No actually I don't really care."

Tikal headed towards the master emerald before stopping. "You don't have to be so secluded all the time, it couldn't hurt you to get out and socialize."

"Hmph."

"Fine, ignore the one person who only wanted to help."

"I don't want any help."

With that Tikal was gone leaving Shadow alone again. He sulked there for a bit before warping off, in case Tikal decided to come back.

Jolteia was entering Tails workshop just as he had finished the final blue prints for Blitscreet's new arm.

"What do you think?" He said holding up the piece of paper.

"Hmm, let me see that for a second." Jolteia took the paper, drawing a few extra things as well as removing the pointed shoulder. "The shoulder is so cliché, and besides it won't fit under his trench coat."

"Okay. So do you think he will like it?"

"No he will love it." Jolteia smiled holding up the sketch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reborn

Blitscreet lay in his bed, all alone in the house. It had been a week since the incident. Jolteia had left a note on his forehead when he woke up saying she had went to Tails house. Venus had decided she was going to spend the day with Amy and Rouge. Sonic had stopped by long enough to see how he was doing. Knuckles brought him a case of beer.

"Oh my god, I'm so bored." He tried reaching for the phone to call Jolteia or Venus but she had placed in out of reach. "Not cool. What if G.U.N shows up?"

He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He had tried to fall asleep again listening to the Heart monitor but it wasn't working. Eventually he just gave up and actually tried to move the bed, unfortunately this raised his heart rate and he stopped before he even got anywhere. The phone began to ring and he barely managed to get it before the caller hung up.

"Hello?" He spoke hesitantly as he answered the phone.

"Hey Blitz, Dr. Quack should be on his way over, I told him the door was unlocked." Jolteia spoke through the sound of grinding metal.

"Thanks. Hey can you come here."

"I can't I'm helping Tails with a project."

"Seriously, I'm dying of boredom here."

"Then go watch TV."

"I can't."

"Why not?" She asked cautiously knowing the answer.

"You know the answer to that one. You specifically told me in the note that you so graciously taped to my forehead that I wasn't allowed to leave the bed. I have had to use the bathroom for half an hour."

"Sorry but I have to go." She hung up before he could answer.

"No, don't leave me. Dammit." He felt the urge to call Venus but he didn't know her number, or if she even had a phone.

He lay on the bed staring at the phone for about another fifteen minutes until he heard someone come in. He listened carefully for other people as the person closed the door. Upon hearing only one person he felt satisfied to wait for confirmation it was Dr. Quack.

"You know you could call out asking who is there instead of pretending no one is home." Dr. Quack said as he walked through Blitscreet's door.

"Sorry but I'm more cautious than curious."

"That tends to keep people healthier longer, anyways I need to clean the wound, I forgot to do that yesterday and it could become infected."

"Ok shall I let you remove the bandage?"

"Yeah it would be easier for me to remove it."

Dr. Quack gently removed the bandage before cleaning the exposed flesh and surrounding area.

"Ow that hurts still." Blitscreet winced barely restraining himself from pulling away.

"At least your nerves haven't died yet. Too bad you didn't recover your arm."

"It kinda got crushed by the door, I'm pretty sure it's all pulp at the moment, seeing how the door splintered when it hit the wall. All I remember seeing was a bloody mess. On the wall and on the floor."

"Well it seems it was a clean cut. Don't know how when your jacket was perfectly fine."

"Yeah, I'm going to have Tails have a look at that, he asked if he could and I can't see why not."

"Well, I'm done here." He started packing everything up. "Well seeing as how you are able to keep yourself under control, I'm allowing you to leave your room, as long as you take your IV with you."

"What about the Heart monitor?" Blitscreet questioned.

"You don't need it as long as you remain calm."

"Can I leave the house?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine, so I can do whatever I want as it doesn't involve increasing my heart rate."

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"I don't see where you're going with this, but yes."

Blitscreet didn't answer but he only got up bringing the IV with him to the kitchen. Dr. Quack took this time to leave as Blitscreet was rummaging around the kitchen. Blitscreet found the frying pan and cooking oil before frowning when he looked in the freezer.

"Where is it? Where is it? I know she bought some."

He rummaged through the freezer until he came across a note. 'Check the fridge, I thawed it out for you.' Thank you Jolteia he thought before opening the door. Staring him in the face when he opened it was a fresh pack of…

"Bacon!" He shouted with childish glee before snatching it out of the fridge.

It took him a minute before he managed to open the sealed pack with only one arm. He barely managed to get oil in the pan without spilling it.

"Man I hope Tails works fast with that arm. I wonder when he will start working on it." But I really want to know what Tails and Jolteia are working on now.

After Blitscreet had cooked the whole pack he put it all on the plate before sitting down on the couch turning on the TV. I probably look like a complete fatass sitting here with a whole plate full of bacon, he thought while eating a piece of bacon and flipping through channels. He finally decided on watching the military reports laughing at how G.U.N described these criminals.

"Oh look me." He turned up the volume.

"Blitscreet Voltix, is the most dangerous of all these criminals, he will not hesitate to inflict harm upon all those who get in his way. G.U.N is offering a massive reward for anyone with information. And by massive we mean you can retire, and never have to worry about any financial problems ever again."

"Whoa, sounds nice but what is the catch." He never took his eyes away from the flashing number on the bottom of the screen.

"Anyone who calls with false information will be charged with interfering with a military investigation and aiding a criminal."

"There it is. Now all we need is someone who is brave enough to screw with G.U.N"

He waited a good half an hour while they displayed profiles on other criminals who had escaped. Eventually he ran out of bacon. He was cleaning up when he heard a knock at the door.

"Ok now that's weird. Venus said she wasn't going to be back until around eight, and Jolteia said she wasn't going to back until around midnight." He looked through the eyehole seeing someone he didn't expect. "What the hell do you want?"

"I was looking for your sister." Shadow snapped at him.

"She isn't here, and just to let you know I don't have the emeralds, so I see no reason for you to be here."

"Fine, and G.U.N was at the C.D.A's club. This means they were being grilled because of you."

"Fuck, you know sometimes it's like you enjoy bringing people bad news."

"Hey I bring news, I don't care if it's good or bad."

"So is the C.D.A alright?"

"Yeah they are fine. Their place got kind of trashed afterwards due to G.U.N rushing around bagging everything as evidence. They couldn't take them in since they don't specifically remember seeing who you were with, all they do remember was what you ordered."

"Crap."

"What, how could that possibly lead you them to you.?" He said sarcastically.

"I remember seeing one of the drink menus as I was on the floor. The drink I ordered was pretty pricy, and since I don't have any money, who do you think paid for it?"

"Damn."

"If it took me that long to figure it out, how long do you think it took them to figure it out. Plus along with all the DNA evidence we left behind, more than likely they will figure out exactly who I was with."

"If I didn't know better Eggman planned this."

"No, Eggman couldn't have done this on purpose, unless he was working with G.U.N."

"Now that's something I know isn't true." Shadow defied.

"Hey G.U.N wouldn't hesitate to do that if it meant to catch me. I insulted Braxtonn by escaping that prison, and the fact he has a vendetta out for me and my sister too especially since he knows she is hiding me." He said. "And he knows that everyone else has been hiding me too."

"How long do you think we have?"

"When did they finish at the C.D.A's club?"

"A couple of days ago."

"We have at least a few hours then. They have to process everything first, and they will have to organize enough people to take me down as well as Sonic, and the others for helping me."

"That is going to be a fair sized army." Shadow said to himself.

"Shadow I know what happened on Space Colony ARK." Blitscreet said calming down.

"What does that have to do with what we have now."

"Everything." He said sharply. "Fifty years ago they came for you showing no mercy to anyone."

"They came to stop the Professor's experiments, not me." Shadow said reluctantly thinking back to that night.

"You were one of Professor Gerald's experiments. I studied my history Shadow. When I was little, I was obsessed with the ARK, I did everything I could to get my hands on historical information about it." He explained. "In fact I knew who you were when I got a good enough description."

"So you think you know all about me." He snapped at Blitscreet. "You know nothing."

"I know you loved Maria." He said calmly.

"Don't you dare talk about her like she is an object for your point."

"I'm not, even though I only had information and text books, I have a good feeling what kind of person Maria was."

"Can we drop the subject." Shadow was clearly bothered greatly by the constant mention of Maria.

"When you learn that just because the person you once knew is gone doesn't mean you can keep all of you emotions bottled up."

"You don't know what it is like to lose someone." Shadow roared at Blitscreet.

"That's because I do everything I can to prevent it." Blitscreet yelled back.

They stared at each other until Blitscreet could feel hi heart beating and he calmed down before he started bleeding again. He walked back inside grabbing his trench coat. He looked at the IV which had run out while they were conversing. He pulled it out before pulling on his coat and doing it up so it would stay on.

"Come on." He said locking the house and turning off all the lights.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadow asked still angry.

"To Tails house."

"Why?"

"Because that is where Jolteia is, and you owe her an apology." Blitscreet said before turning around. "Are you going to warp us there or are we going to walk."

"Who said anything about apologizing." Shadow spoke defiantly.

"Unless you want my sister to just magically forgive you for taking the emeralds, you're sorely mistaken."

"What makes you think I want to apologise?"

"Because you really don't want to be on her bad side. So can we leave before G.U.N shows up?"

"Fine. Chaos Control." They warped off

Jolteia and Tails were making the final modifications to Blitscreet's new arm.

"That went faster than I thought it would." Jolteia spoke wiping some sweat from her brow.

"As I told Blitscreet, it's not hard to build an arm." Tails said placing it on the counter. "Too bad he has to wait until his arm heals fully to use it."

"Then we better lock it up. He isn't one for waiting." Jolteia lifted it. "Surprisingly light."

"I chose the same metal as I use for my planes. Its light weight, plus when we were moulding it I used one of the emeralds to direct some chaos energy into the metal before it hardened. G.U.N tries to infuse the metal with chaos energy after it hardens. The chaos energy doesn't bond with the metal then."

"So why did you infuse Blitscreet's arm with chaos energy?" Jolteia was clearly puzzled.

"Chaos energy is indestructible, so now the arm is indestructible."

"That is probably a good idea. What about my addition?"

"It's infused as well, it is harder than it looks to make one of those, have to get everything just right."

They admired their work before they seen a flash outside. Going to investigate, the seen Blitscreet and Shadow bickering.

"Ok, Blitz what the hell are you doing here?" Jolteia asked him with a slight hint of anger. "And the same goes for you Shadow."

"There is a good chance that G.U.N knows you were hiding me as well as the fact everyone else was too." Blitscreet answered.

"And I'm here to apologise for taking the emeralds." Shadow said reluctantly.

"Well I forgive you seeing as I cannot think of any ulterior motive for this, besides to take back the emeralds, but we both know what happened last time." She smirked before turning to Blitscreet. "How long do we have before they show up?"

"We should have at least a couple of hours, at the least."

"How do you know they are going to come for you?"

"I will show you. Hey Tails where is your remote?"

"I don't have the slightest clue, haven't seen it in a long time." Tails called out from the shop. "Check either by the TV or in the couch. It may be under it too."

Blitscreet checked the couch before finding it on the table next to it. He flicked on the military channel.

"What may I ask is this?" Shadow scoffed.

"It's the channel that G.U.N uses for displaying all the criminals that had escaped, wait till you hear what they have for me."

"They actually have you on there." Shadow laughed. "I thought this was for criminals."

"Oh trust me, compared to the rest of the bounties for information on the others, I even top Eggman, on their list."

"Ok, now that is hard to believe." Tails walked in just in time to see Eggman's bounty. "Okay that's pretty big for Eggman. How much money does G.U.N have?"

"So, over three million for Eggman. Let's see you so called superior bounty." Shadow laughed until Blitscreet's bounty showed up on screen. "They are offering over five hundred million dollars for just information. How did you exactly piss Braxtonn off?"

"I know this is awesome." Blitscreet laughed falling off the couch. "Oh crap I'm bleeding again."

Blitscreet calmed down before hearing a crash in the shop.

"You okay Tails?" He called out going to investigate.

"Yeah I'm fine, ow." Another crash was heard.

Blitscreet entered the shop seeing a pile of metal on top of Tails Pulling him out he caught the glint of something recently polished.

"What's this." He began to pull it out of the pile.

"That's nothing you don't need to see it." Tails tried to get in the way but fell again.

When he pulled it out he almost fell before catching his balance. He held the arm in his hand not looking away. It was nearly a minute before he was able to speak again.

"You…you already built it." He stuttered.

"Surprise." Jolteia said helping Tails up.

"You will have to wait until you're fully healed to put it on." Tails said taking the arm.

"Why, wait." Blitscreet took the arm back before ripping his bandages clean off.

"No Blitscreet, don't" Tails said before Blitscreet placed the shoulder plate on his open wound.

"AAAAHHH!" Blitscreet cried out the instant the metal connected with the open flesh. The nerves, still flowing with electricity activated the arm.

Metal bands shot out from the shoulder plate wrapping them around Blitscreet securing the arm in place. The under plating on the shoulder heated up fusing itself to Blitscreet's still open wound. Sensors on the underside connected with the nerves attaching them with small wires before sealing the flesh around. Flesh fused with the metal, permanently securing itself to his shoulder.

"Fuck that hurt." Blitscreet said wiping the tears from his face.

"I tried to warn you." Tails said offering his hand.

"No I'm good." He waved his right arm.

"Blitscreet…" Jolteia motioned towards the arm.

Blitscreet looked at the arm he was waving. "Well Tails, I think that the pain was worth it."

He stood up waving the arm around experimentally. He pulled the arm through the sleeve of his jacket allowing his coat to rest on the new arm.

"I can't even feel the weight of it pulling on me." He swung the arm in circles.

"That's because it's made of the lightest material I could find, as well as infused with chaos energy."

"That's why I can feel everything, even my coats fabric."

"You can feel?" Jolteia spoke surprised.

"Guess connecting with live nerves, fooled his brain into believing the metal is his skin." Tails shrugged.

"Something isn't right." Blitscreet looked at his new arm.

"There are a few modifications I added to Tail's original design."

"Such as?"

"Here I will show you." Jolteia pressed on each side of Blitscreet's wrist and a slot for a chaos emerald opened up.

"Why, do I need a place to store a chaos emerald in my arm? Can't I just keep it in my pocket?"

"No here, I will show you what it's for." Before he could object, she took the blue emerald out of her pocket and stuck it in his arm, then closed the slot.

When the slot closed, Blitscreet's hand glowed like the emerald before he nearly fell to the ground.

"Holy crap." He said catching himself. "I never felt so alive, be right back"

He walked outside before sparking and running off, they then watched him run back and forth in front of the door to the shop until Shadow felt it would be funny to trip him. He watched him flip head over heels until he hit a tree stopping before speaking.

"What is his problem." Shadow pointed with his thumb as he walked back inside.

"Think of when you turn into Super Shadow, that rush of energy." Tails explained. "Only Blitscreet has one portion of that power.

"So pretty much he is six emeralds short of becoming Super Blitscreet." Shadow laughed.

"No, he can't go super, he can only increase his powers, strength, speed, and recover much faster."

"You know if I didn't know better I would think you are out to make sure he kicks my ass."

"HOLY CRAP, I DIDN'T FEEL A THING!" Blitscreet yelled before running back.

"Blitscreet, calm down." Jolteia tried to grab Blitscreet but he was too fast.

"It's like I've had a hundred cups of coffee."

"Blitscreet, close the connection with the emerald, its energy is a part of you, and too much of its energy is not good for you." Shadow spoke.

Blitscreet calmed down before feeling the chaos energy and reducing its flow into his body. It wasn't long before he had completely regained control.

"So are there any more things you have tucked away in this arm?" He asked looking at Tails and Jolteia.

"Just one more thing." Jolteia said.

"So what is it, and how do I get it then?" He said squeezing his arm in random places.

"Not like that. You need to use your powers." Jolteia replied.

Blitscreet allowed the arm to spark and waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"Yeah is there something I'm supposed to be doing?" He said swinging his arm before clenching it into a fist. "Wait, I felt something."

He made a fist again and sparks erupted from it before the top of his wrist opened up.

"So what now?" He said.

"Make it come out." Tails replied.

"How?"

"The arm is a part of you, you should be able to make it come out just by control alone.

Blitscreet tried again. This time he felt the object slide forward, when it had been fully extended he stared at it in awe.

"You forged a sword, and put it in my wrist!" Blitscreet said shocked. "How is that even possible?"

The blade itself was as long as Blitscreet's arm. It was as wide as his fist but narrowed at the top. Along the side of the sword was lightning bolt, as well as streaks of metallic blue.

"Getting those streaks in was the hard part." Tails said. "I tried just painting them on but when I simulated your powers using high electrical currents it crumbled and peeled off almost instantly. I had to find a metal that was naturally blue, lightweight, and highly resistant to damage."

"And what metal would that be?" Blitscreet asked running his hand along the blade.

Tail went over to the pile of scraps and pulled out the remnants of Metal Sonic. "Eggman should really clean up after himself. Jolteia had someone forge it to exact specifications, I went through a lot of metal before Jolteia said she knew someone who could do it right."

"It's amazing, but how does it all fit into my arm?" Blitscreet swung his arm again feeling the blades weight.

"Do you really want us to go into detail on that one?" Jolteia asked stepping back.

"Good point. So what are we going to do about the G.U.N crisis?" Blitscreet said retracting the blade.

"What about G.U.N?" Sonic had appeared at the entrance. "And nice arm by the way."

"They know I was at the Chaotix's club last night, and they know who I was with." Blitscreet said in a more serious tone. "And thanks."

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like G.U.N will come after you knowing we have your back." Sonic said before sitting down and cleaning his ear.

"For once the blue hedgehog makes a valid point." Shadow remarked.

Blitscreet walked back into Tails living room as the rest of them followed.

"If anything Commander Braxtonn is going to find me what he does after that I don't know." Blitscreet said looking out the window.

"How do you know he is going to find you?" Tails asked.

"I can see him walking towards your house." He pointed out the window.

Sure enough there he was casually walking up to Tails house alone. He stopped once briefly to take a quick look around before continuing to the door.

"I think I will head out the back door." Blitscreet ducked out back avoiding being seen from the window.

After a few minutes of waiting Braxtonn finally knocked on the door. Sonic decided to answer it, well Jolteia was going to answer it but Sonic got there first.

"Hi Commander, what brings you here?" Sonic said nonchalantly.

"You know exactly why Sonic. Where is the fugitive Blitscreet Voltix?" He demanded.

"And what makes you think he is here?" Shadow brought up sitting down sitting in a chair.

"Because this is the only place he could be that we haven't checked."

"So you sure you have checked everywhere else." Sonic said smugly.

"I would cut the lip hedgehog, if you continue to pester me further I will arrest you for harassing an officer, aiding and assisting a fugitive, and interfering with an ongoing investigation."

"Please, you can't arrest me, and you know it." Sonic retorted in a more serious tone.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you arrest me, the people will become enraged and ask why G.U.N has arrested the planets saviour. As well as if I am aiding a so-called fugitive, people will begin to think differently of him than the lies you have been spreading. Either way you lose Braxtonn. You arrest me the people start a riot, you arrest my friend, I speak out and people start a riot. I know for a fact you do not want the fall of the mighty Guardian Unit of Nations on your head." Sonic was standing up and had a not so friendly look on his face.

Braxtonn knew he was beat, he knew he couldn't do a thing to Blitscreet. It's as if he planned it all out form the very beginning, he thought.

"I'm still giving him three hours to turn himself in." Braxtonn spoke regaining his composure.

"Why wait?" Blitscreet was standing in the doorway. "Here I am."

"Decided to come willingly then."

"No, I was going to until I heard what Sonic said. I was running from you because I was scared. Scared for what you might do to Jolteia, scared to what might happen to Venus, and scared for what might happen if someone didn't oppose you." Blitscreet replied. "I'm done hiding, people are getting hurt because of it, and I can't have that on my conscience anymore. You can't touch me Braxtonn, I don't care what you say. I will admit what my father did wasn't right, if that was what he did, but taking out a vendetta on the rest of his family, my family, that is beyond childish."

Braxtonn placed his hand on his holster unbuttoning the clasp.

"Oh, so you plan on shooting me, in front of everyone here." Blitscreet said getting angry. "There is something you should know before you try."

"Try, ha, your nothing but a cocky little prick. What could you possibly do that could even scare me, I seen the blood at the club downtown. Our forensics teams found enough pulverised bits of bones to determine that your one arm short."

That was when Blitscreet drew his hands out of his pockets revealing his new arm. Braxtonn hesitated before slowly drawing out his gun. Blitscreet continued by extended the blade in his arm causing the Commander to hesitate further.

"I have new one, and it's much better than the one I lost." He said. "You seem afraid, I take it the old scar on your face is acting up."

"You think I'm afraid on some punk who doesn't even know how to wield a blade let alone how he plans to hit me with it before I shoot him." He had his gun raised to Blitscreet's head.

"You don't know much about me do you?" Blitscreet laughed. "Unlike my father in not just going to let you shoot me, I have reason to live. Besides I picked up a few tricks while you had me in lock up."

"Like what, I highly doubt you managed to escape beside out of pure dumb luck and the idiocy of the staff and security."

Blitscreet smiled retracting the blade before letting a few sparks off. Braxtonn noticed these but thought nothing off it. Blitscreet relaxed before fully sparking up. He extended the blade and sliced it into three pieces. The Commander fell backwards before Blitscreet grabbed him by the jacket and threw him outside. He caught him just as he landed before slamming him into the ground. Sonic, Jolteia, Tails, and Shadow had followed him outside to watch.

"You call that dumb luck!" He yelled into the Commander face. "For seven months I was holed up in that building, even though the food was exquisite, it was seven months of my life wasted away, when I could have been with Venus. I will admit the one good thing that came out of this was reuniting with Jolteia. Now leave me and my friends, and my family alone! You already killed my father!"

The Commander looked away trembling at the last sentence. Blitscreet could fell his pulse increase with that last one.

"He…he isn't dead…" Blitz stood up backing away before falling to the ground in tears.

The Commander said nothing standing up before walking away. Fuck, out of all my military training in dealing with hostile individuals, why, why did I have to slip up when he said that, he thought bitterly.

Blitscreet was on the ground when Jolteia walked over before she knelt down with him.

"He is alive, that bastard lied." Blitscreet said slamming the ground with his fist.

"Who is alive Blitz?" Jolteia asked.

"Our father…" It was all he could say.

"What, but why, why would Braxtonn lie about something like that." Jolteia was in tears as well now.

"To manipulate me, he used it to force my attack on him seven months ago, he didn't want any chance of me turning out like him so he thought to imprison me, and thank god he didn't find you."

"To think our one chance at a normal life taken away immediately after we were born, taken away from us by that selfish bastard." She cried.

The sat there until Blitscreet had calmed himself down long enough to stand up. He picked Jolteia up and they walked back over to Tails house.

"We're going home now Tails, I need some rest, and it seems all the hard work Jolteia did today caught up with her." He said holing Jolteia who had fallen asleep in his arms. "I need some time to think as well."

"Sure, I don't think G.U.N will want anything else to do with you anymore though."

"No, but I have a problem with them now, and this is one that I plan on solving."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"That I can't guarantee." Blitscreet shut the door carefully holding Jolteia.

Blitscreet walked through town, getting looks from people. Most of them were looks of fear and panic. People went to their phones to call G.U.N. Eventually one person got brave enough to actually stand in his way.

"I would like it if you let the young lady go, I don't care who you think you are but I can't allow a beautiful girl to come to any harm at the hands of a criminal." Said a trembling black feline.

"I will give you two reasons why I'm not letting her go. "Blitscreet said angrily. "For one, you couldn't make me if you tried. And two, this is my fucking sister and if you think that if you even succeeded in taking her from me do you honestly think you will have even the most remote chance of getting into her pants. I know that's what you planned on doing so don't even deny it."

The feline backed away and Blitscreet noticed the crowd drawing around him.

"Don't believe everything you see on the TV. Get to know people before you start believing what you hear. I am a nice guy, and if you don't believe me ask Sonic the Hedgehog." Blitscreet said pushing his way through the crowd. "I'm not a liar either, about ninety percent of what G.U.N says about me isn't true. Yeah I destroyed that building, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you what they did to me in there."

He left the crowd behind and headed towards Jolteia's house. Upon passing Venus' house he noticed the lights were on. I'll drop Jolteia off and leave a note then head back he thought before seeing Venus' silhouette in the window and broke into a brisk walk. After changing Jolteia out of her oil covered clothes he placed her in her underwear in her bed then taped a note to her forehead.

"I'm probably going to regret that when she wakes up." He said closing her bedroom door softly.

He rushed back to Venus' house and almost knocked on the door before deciding on surprising her. Venus heard a thump and hesitantly looked out to see someone on her balcony.

"Who's there?" She hesitantly stepped out from the bathroom.

The person didn't say anything only looked back. She cautiously walked over to the curtains and pulled the curtains. The person was gone when she pulled them open, but before she closed them she seen a shadow from behind her and turned to see him standing there with a look of admiration on his face.

"Blitscreet you jerk, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She fumed at him. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting."

"Don't need to." He took off his trench coat letting her get a better view of his new arm.

Before she could say anything he took her and laid her on the bed and kissing her passionately. She reached over and turned off her lamp.

Tails was cleaning up the mess he and Jolteia had created while rummaging throughout his workshop. Sonic and Shadow couldn't resist another race. Cleaning through the mess he came across the emerald he gave Jolteia. Better go give it back to her, he thought. After putting the emerald away he finished cleaning up, before being interrupted.

"Hey Tail's, you seen Sonic anywhere?" Knuckles was at the entrance to the shop.

"He is busy racing Shadow at the moment."

"Ok." Knuckles took a look at the mess. "You have another one of your spur of the moment inventions?"

"Sort of, Jolteia helped me build Blitscreet a new arm." Tails dumped the remaining portion of Metal Sonic into his melting furnace.

"Cool, so where is it?" Knuckles started helping Tails.

"Blitscreet has it, he seen it and being much like you in listening he refused to wait until he was healed to put it on."

"So then I'm going to have to wait until I see him next to get a good look at your new tech." Knuckles threw the rest of the scrap metal into the furnace before closing the door.

"I thought you didn't like my tech."

"I never said that, I just said I preferred to do things myself."

"So what did you need to talk to Sonic about?" Tails said looking at the now scrap free shop.

"Actually I was looking for Amy, but considering wherever Sonic is she is close behind I would find her."

"So then why did you need Amy?"

"Tikal asked me to find Amy, something about a surprise."

"She didn't mention anything about what the surprise was then did she?" Tails asked curiously.

"Nope just said she had a surprise waiting for her."

"Ok, anyways I have to go return this emerald to Jolteia, she left it here."

"Ok, see you around." Knuckles waved walking back over towards the mystic ruins.

Tails casually strolled through town before coming to a crowd that surrounded some TV's in the window of a shop. He flew up to get a better look.

"Blitscreet Voltix was seen earlier this evening, carrying an unconscious female. When confronted to release her, Blitscreet claimed that it was his sister he was carrying and that the accusations that were made by G.U.N are false with the exception of his involvement in the destruction of G.U.N's base outside of the city. This person also claims he personally knows Sonic the Hedgehog. Whether or not that this is true has yet to be confirmed. When asked about Blitscreet Voltix G.U.N Commander Marcus Braxtonn stated that they no longer had any interest in the fugitive and that the bounty they had placed was an extreme exaggeration made by a now unemployed soldier." The reporter said.

"He is no longer of our concern, nor any threat to the immediate public. The person in question was falsely arrested due to false evidence and although he did destroy the prison it was scheduled for demolition anyways. No one was injured, and all escaped criminals have been rounded up and are being taken to G.U.N headquarters. We are now focusing our efforts in stopping Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman." Braxtonn stated in his interview. "No further questions."

"Well that was interesting." Tails spoke to himself before continuing on to Jolteia's.

He was passing Venus' house as he heard her scream. He was about to rush in when he heard another scream, only this one sounded more pleasurable.

"Aaaahhh, aaahhh." Venus' moans were audible from the street below.

"Ok, guess Blitscreet decided to pop in on Venus before she fell asleep." Tails laughed to himself.

Tails made it to Jolteia's house without further interruption. Along the way he couldn't get the thought of Blitscreet and Venus out of his mind. Better be quick with Jolteia, need to get my mind off of that he thought speeding up. When he reached Jolteia's house the light was on in her bedroom and her cursing was audible.

"Dammit Blitz, not funny." She swore. "Did you have to use masking tape, was that really necessary?"

"Guess now isn't really the best time." Tails said to himself before starting to walk away.

"Oh hey Tails." Jolteia called out.

"Hi, just came to bring back your emerald, you forgot it at my house."

"Ok, be right down."

Tails waited patiently for a few minutes before Jolteia came out the door, fully dressed.

"I would have been still asleep but Blitscreet decided to be an ass and tape a note to my forehead."

"So that's what that was about." Tails said giving her the emerald.

"Yeah I accidentally pulled it off in my sleep and it hurt." She said rubbing her head.

"Yeah well at least Blitscreet isn't wanted by G.U.N anymore."

"Guess he had Braxtonn convinced that messing with him wasn't the best thing for his health."

"Yeah that and he walked straight through the middle of town carrying you while you were asleep." Tails spoke as they started making their way back into town. "It was on the news that some guy tried to make him put you down. Of course it didn't work."

"Yeah but now I think Blitscreet thinks he is invincible now. I think we should have just stuck with your basic design."

"To late now, your decision to make the arm a permanent part of him kinda ruined that."

"Yeah, I wonder what he is doing now."

"Oh you will find out soon enough." Tails laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Just wait till we pass Venus' house."

"Wait what does…Ohh."

"Yeah, let's just say that everyone that passes them is gonna hear it." Tails said before seeing a small crowd. "Too late."

A small group of guys had crowded around in front of the house, some of them were videotaping it. Jolteia promptly smashed the cameras and phones before forcibly making them leave.

"Hey Blitscreet you might want to close the window!" Jolteia yelled. "People can hear your girlfriend's moans for blocks."

A few seconds later the lights turned on and Blitscreet came to the window before looking down at Jolteia.

"Hey how's your head." He laughed before she knocked him away from the window by shocking him.

Venus came to the window after laughing and closed it. The lights went out and Jolteia and Tails continued walking into town.

"I knew that shock wouldn't hurt him, but I knew that it would send him flying backwards." Jolteia laughed.

"I think seeing Venus laugh at him was even better."

"Where are we going anyways." Jolteia asked.

"I thought you knew." Tails scratched his head.

"I guess we will head to the C.D.A, I figure I should at least apologise. Besides I could use a drink."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind lending them a hand either. Could build some security cameras for them."

"Tails can you go one day without going tech savvy." Jolteia asked.

"Don't know never actually tried it." Tails joked.

"Well can you just relax, it isn't good for you."

"I feel fine."

"If you say so. But you need to relax, you've done so much for me and Blitz."

"It's no problem."

"You keep saying that, please let me repay you."

"No, you don't need to repay me." Tails said sternly before walking ahead.

"Fine, but Blitscreet isn't going to just let it slide."

When they arrived at the Club, the sign said closed but the door was unlocked.

"Hello, Vector?" Jolteia called out.

"Sorry we're closed." Vector came out from the back. "Oh hey, didn't think I would see you two here. How's your brother?"

"Blitscreet is fine, new arm and everything. Listen about last week, I want to pay for the damages."

"No there is no need, it wasn't your fault. It was that jerk Eggman."

"Yeah but because Blitscreet was hurt your club was totalled because of G.U.N."

"No problem, beside they only took the cheap stuff, all the expensive liquor stays under lock and key."

"Still." Jolteia wrote a cheque. "This should cover the damages, plus any remodelling you plan to do in the future."

"Holy, that's a lot of zero's!" Vector stared at the cheque. "I can't accept this."

"Please, take it. You can use whatever is extra as future payments for me or my brother."

"Ok, if you insist." Vector passed Espio the cheque. "Cash this when you can and, keep it away from Charmy."

"Ok." Espio took the cheque before disappearing.

"So is that everything or can I get you something to drink?" Vector asked being the gracious host.

"No thanks Vector, I need to find some way for getting back at Blitscreet for taping a note to my forehead."

"That's it, just a note taped to your head." Vector laughed casually.

"He used masking tape."

"Oh, I would try the bucket of water over the door, classic but effective."

"Yeah but he would notice that. I think I will just dump a bucket of water on him while he is sleeping, cold water." Jolteia smiled.

"That works too."

"Well, be seeing you Vector." She waved as her and Tails left the club.

"Anytime."

They walked for a couple of blocks before seeing Sonic at his favourite location in town. Shadow was standing there looking very annoyed.

"Did, you really have to stop and order? Couldn't you have waited UNTIL we finished the race?" Shadow glared at him.

"You would never understand the delicacy that is the chilidog." Sonic looked at Shadow clearly offended.

"Sonic if I didn't know better I would say that you deliberately planned this."

"And Shadow if I didn't know any better I would say that, you didn't realize that Sonic is that vendor's number one customer." Jolteia mocked.

"Glad to see your awake but shouldn't you be home resting?" Shadow asked.

"Glad to see that you care, but no thanks to Blitscreet's, little joke I'm wide awake. Besides I need to figure out some way to repay Tails."

"Hey I said you don't have to."

"And I said I want to."

"Just buy him some tools, Tails always needs tools." Sonic said after licking his fingers.

"No I bought him a set of tools a while back, and these ones were military grade, they are designed to withstand pressure up to three thousand pounds."

"Yeah, they work alright, there is just one problem."

"And what is that?"

"G.U.N designed them and that their equipment wasn't made for small projects. The tools are too big."

"Oh, well there is that. Guess we are going shopping, I will buy you some other stuff too."

Jolteia grabbed Tails hand while he reluctantly got pulled along. Shadow sighed before realizing Sonic had just bolted towards the finish line. He bolted after them as the vendor began to move his cart in the direction of Sonic's house. Jolteia was dragging Tails through the streets. She neither stopped nor looked at any of the hardware stores they passed much to Tails surprise.

"I thought you wanted to buy me some tools." Tails asked as he managed to catch himself from falling.

"We are, just heading to the best place to buy them that isn't from G.U.N."

"And where would that be?" Tails asked.

"Just up ahead." Jolteia pointed to an older shop that looks as if it hadn't been visited in years.

"Are you sure about this? I don't like the look of that place."

"I know the owner personally, besides he makes all of his tools. You name it he can forge it."

"So that's who you got to forge the sword. I guess it wouldn't be too hard to meet this master blacksmith."

"Yeah especially since he forges everything he has with chaos energy so it never breaks and never ages."

"He has a chaos emerald!" Tails spoke astonished.

"Yeah, don't tell Shadow. Well let's go in shall we." Jolteia help open the door for Tails.

What Tails seen both amazed and intrigued him. Adorning the walls were countless weapons, as well as numerous tools and other metal objects. Although the outside looked old and dingy, the inside was remarkably clean, with almost everything adorned with a metal object.

"Hey Burner, you in here?" Jolteia called out.

"Yeah one sec just finishing up on my latest project." Came a voice from behind a closed door.

"Ok, I'll be right here, when you're done."

When the door finally opened a massive blood red, fox stepped out followed by a rush of heat from the furnace. He was taller than even most humans. His hands were pitch black, as well as the tip of his tail. He wore a pair of darkened goggles. The only other thing he wore besides this was a pair of black steel tipped work booths and heavy brown pants.

"Whoa…" Tails stared in awe.

"I have that effect on most people, don't worry I don't bite." He said removing his goggles revealing a pair of cyan colored eyes. "So what can I do you for Jolteia?"

"My friend here needs some tools, preferably smaller ones."

"Ah, the famous Miles Prower. I have heard a lot about you, both from the news and from Jolteia."

"Surprising I haven't heard anything about you besides that you do smith work."

"I don't like to be well known. I don't need G.U.N breathing down my neck asking for weapons. I can forge anything but firearms."

"Yeah I remember the last time you tried that." Jolteia said.

"Aye, nearly killed my daughter and myself, If not for you." He said giving her a hug.

"Easy big guy, you reek of metal." Jolteia said returning the hug before pushing him away. "Besides you would have bled out had I not heard the explosion."

"So what exactly happened?" Tails was once again curious.

"I tried to make a unique firearm. Designed to shoot larger rounds with a smaller gun. I accidentally placed the gun to close to the gunpowder. The gun barrel was still cooling and in my hurry to assist my daughter in unloading more metal, it fell into the gunpowder. I didn't forge it with chaos energy so it shattered sending metal fragments everywhere due to it still not solidifying. A few of them hit me and my daughter. Jolteia managed get her fixed up but I had to be taken to the hospital."

"Yeah being big isn't a good thing when you have metal fragments flying at you."

"True, so what tools do you need." Burner spoke cracking his knuckles.

"I don't know at the moment, Jolteia didn't let me get a list."

"No problem, doesn't have to be tools, anything you want I can make it, as you can see along the wall."

Tails thought for a minute before walking through the piles and coming up on a small device that intrigued him. He picked it up examining it closely.

"It's a plasma cannon. Developed it a while ago when I used to make things for my oldest friend. It's the smaller version for hand use. If you want you can have it I never actually had any use for it. Besides I don't want G.U.N to get their hands on it."

"But why not melt it down?" Tails asked placing it over his hand.

"You can't melt plasma, plasma melts metal so it would just burn a hole in my furnace and that will be a hard mess to clean up."

"So all I do is squeeze the trigger to fire it?" Tails aimed it feeling the trigger.

"Yeah but the plasma has to be charged so all it will do is activate it."

Tails held the hand cannon before pulling. Despite what Burner said the cannon did indeed fire. It hit Burner in the chest and he laughed.

"Oh shit I'm sorry." Tails pulled off the cannon and put it carefully on the table.

"No problem, not the first time I got hit by that thing. Best part is plasma disperses on impact." He wiped off the scorch marks.

"How are you not burnt?" Jolteia asked startled.

"Ever since I was little I couldn't be burned or hurt by any fire. That's why my items are works of art."

"Wait so your saying you forge everything with molten metal just using your bare hands?" Tails was astonished.

"Yeah, I figure better than using a hammer and tongs. Plus molten metal is easier to work with that waiting for it to harden a bit." He headed to the back. "You can have the cannon. All you need to do it keep it charged."

"I can honestly say I don't know much about plasma, what happens if I run out?" Tails asked picking up the cannon again.

"Technically lightning is a form of plasma. Just give it some juice and it will keep on shooting."

"Ok."

"Well thanks Burner, see you around." Jolteia waved as they headed out the door.

"Have a good night you two." He waved back replacing his goggles over his eyes.

As they headed back to Jolteia's house Tails was admiring the small device.

"Amazing. He managed to contain plasma inside a device and use it for a weapon."

"Yeah it's pretty neat, surprised he let you keep something so dangerous. Especially after you shot him."

"Hey I didn't mean to, this thing has a sensitive trigger." Tails replied sounding hurt.

"I know. Just don't go taking that apart, I know you want to but it could kill you especially since plasma is highly conductive."

"Yeah. So you gonna get Blitscreet back tonight or tomorrow morning?" Tails asked.

"Probably tomorrow, he is a heavy sleeper so I'm gonna get Venus in on it too."

"I'm sure he isn't gonna be happy about that but then again I have a feeling he won't be able to do anything about it."

"Of course he won't be able to do anything about it, and that's what I'm looking forward to."

Jolteia laughed as her and Tails continued on their way back to her house. Burner watched from the shop window. He walked over to a picture hidden behind a piece of metal hanging on the wall. He took it down before sighing. In the picture Burner was standing beside a blue cat who was wearing a black trench coat.

"If only you could see your daughter now. I'm sure you would be proud old friend." He placed the picture back on the wall rubbing off some dust.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Secrets

Blitscreet grumbled as he walked down the hall of Venus' house dripping wet. As he passed the kitchen he seen Jolteia and Venus looking at him, waiting until he was out of sigh before they burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny Jolteia. Just to let you know I do not appreciate being woken up by having a bucket of water dumped on me, especially after you tied and gagged me beforehand."

"Serves you right for taping that note to my head last night."

Blitscreet looked back long enough to throw a threatening stare at her. He would have thrown an article of clothing but he wasn't wearing anything when they bound and gagged him. He towelled off before walking back to Venus' bedroom and grabbing his pants.

"God dammit, my pants too!" He picked up his soaked jeans and walked out to throw them at Jolteia before taking out his trench coat which was hidden in Venus' closet. "Hah didn't get my coat."

He put on his coat and grabbed his pants from the living room floor after Jolteia tried to throw them back. As he was walking outside he got drenched again. He just kept walking as he heard Tails laugh. Luckily he made it back to Jolteia's house without any further incident. Can't even make a single spark now he thought. He took a better look at his new arm.

"Hmmm, maybe." He thought tapping into the emerald.

Within moments he felt the familiar tingle of electricity coursing throughout his body. Much better he thought as he threw his clothes into the dryer. Flicking on the TV the first thing to come on the news was a story about the new security measure that G.U.N headquarters were taking.

"Thank you Braxtonn for remaining inconspicuous." He said grabbing his still damp clothes out of the dryer.

He made a quick note on where their base was thanks to the news. As he started out to the base he noticed Shadow leaning in a tree waiting for him.

"I wouldn't rush in there blindly if I were you." Shadow said walking up to Blitscreet.

"They can't stop me, and neither can you."

"I don't know what you think you can accomplish but just rushing to the G.U.N main base with just that new arm of yours, blade or not. It's a suicide mission."  
"It doesn't matter. This is personal for me so either back off and let me get back what belongs to me or tell me something useful."

"I know what you're looking for."

"Doesn't matter if you know or not. And how did you find out."

"I confronted Braxtonn on the whole reason he was looking for you. I wanted the whole truth."

"So what you feel pity, you think that because you know of my past that you can relate to me."

"No I don't pity you, because pitying you would mean I would pity myself. I already told Braxtonn that I wasn't going to stand by and let him abuse his power for his own personal vendetta."

"So you're going to help me?" Blitscreet was surprised.

"No we are going to help you." Sonic had appeared behind Blitscreet.

"You helping attacking a G.U.N base, now that I can't see happening."

"It's not really attacking if it's a rescuing someone innocent."

"Umm Sonic, my dad is the world's greatest assassin." Blitscreet replied.

"Its true Sonic, I had Braxtonn recover the deleted files to prove it." Shadow said handing the papers to Sonic.

"Says here that in these papers that Braxtonn killed Jacob Voltix himself." Sonic said puzzled.

_Eighteen Years Ago_

"Where am I?" Jacob Voltix awoke in a pitch black room with bandages covering his chest.

It took him a few minutes to remember what happened.

"Alexa…" Tears began to roll down his cheeks but before long feelings of sadness were replaced with rage. "You couldn't let me die in peace could you?"

"No, it was much to fun watching you suffer, knowing that you are my prisoner now." A view screen lit up out of Jacobs reach. "You are probably wondering how you are alive right now. You see, surprisingly you were still alive when my soldiers tried to move you. I took that moment to see how well our cell regeneration composite worked on life threatening wounds, seeing as it worked like a charm fixing up that nasty cut you gave me. Well it took a few days to do its work but looks like you're finally awake."

"You bastard, you couldn't let me die, what more can you take from me."

"Your freedom, I plan to keep you alive as long as I can, to watch you suffer, to make you pay for your crimes."

"What do you get from this? Why do you feel it necessary to punish me like this?"

"Oh I plan to keep you here until you tell me everything, from where you get your weapons, to where you hid your children."

"We are going to be here a long time then." Jacob smiled spitefully before lying down on the bed.

_Present Day_

"So we clear on the plan." Sonic said.

"Yeah I sneak in and look for my father while you two distract the guards." Blitscreet replied.

"Remember, the instant you get inside you're on your own, so try not to cause to much havoc because your father is in the central compound and most likely heavily guarded." Shadow warned.

"You forget that I was the one who completely destroyed G.U.N's jail outside of the city a few weeks ago, on my own, against every guard and soldier in the whole building and still came out with only a large piece of metal sticking out of my back."

Sonic and Shadow both gave Blitscreet a look that said 'Only a giant piece of metal'. After that they headed through the open field towards the G.U.N base. Sonic and Shadow took the direct approach while Blitscreet went around the back keeping out of scan range. The instant Blitscreet heard the first explosion he made a rush for the fence slicing through it rather than jumping over it. Keeping the sparks flowing he made his way inside short circuiting any scanner or deice blocking his way.

"Sir, it appears we have a disturbance outside the base." A soldier reported to Braxtonn.

"Any electrical anomaly detected?" He questioned.

"Not with the disturbance out front but something or someone is short-circuiting everything from the east wing. It appears to be heading for the main power generator."

"Prepare the backup generator, and step up security around cell block B. If you believe it necessary move the prisoners."

"But Commander there is only one prisoner there…"

"That was an order Lieutenant, or did I not make myself clear enough."

"Of course sir." A few moments passed before an announcement was heard all over the base. "All reporting personnel report to Cell Block B and prepare for prisoner relocation."

Sonic and Shadow heard this and before long they began hearing a massive commotion inside the building followed by a total power blackout.

"I don't think Blitscreet realizes that G.U.N has a second generator, located on the opposite side of the building." Shadow said as he and Sonic casually started to walk into the building unopposed.

"No he knows."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Three, two, one." Sonic counted down.

Following this was a massive explosion on the other side of the base. Shadow gave a quick glance at Sonic before they rushed towards the prison block. The inmates were rioting in their cells as the soldiers were moving a single inmate outside for prisoner transport.

"Hey, what's so special about him?" Shouted one.

"Yeah, how some he gets this special treatment." Yelled another.

"Because unlike the rest of you this one is worth something to me alive." Commander Braxtonn bellowed. "So unless the rest of you want to be on death row I suggest you settle down or else."

Needless to say thing got very quiet in the prison block. The inmates knew the Commander wasn't kidding when he said they would be put on death row. He once had an inmate put into solitary for nine months just for spitting outside his cell.

"Hey Braxtonn, I'm giving you three seconds to give the order to let that man go before I start doing some damage." Blitscreet yelled from above Shadow and Sonic.

"Fire at will. Hedgehogs included." The Commander responded.

"Wrong answer." Blitscreet said before making a rush for Braxtonn. "Sonic, get my dad out of here, Shadow and I can take care of the rest."

"Dad…" Those words rang in Jacobs ears as he looked up to the source.

Jacob stretched and stood up straight before knocking down the guard in front of him followed by knocking out two more before grabbing the keys to his cuffs. In one swift motion he undid them and bashed another guard over the head with them. By now the rest of the guards had heard the commotion coming from behind them and turned to the now free prisoner. As they were about to turn the sound of a sniper rifle caught their attention.

"One more move Jacob, and I use your own gun to end your miserable existence." Braxtonn was holding Jacobs modified rifle and had it pointed at the ceiling.

"You're forgetting one thing Braxtonn." He yelled back.

"And what would that be?"

"My son." Jacob pointed behind the Commander causing him to turn around.

"Sweet dreams." Blitscreet slugged the Commander in the face knocking unconscious and sending him over the railing.

The Commander fell three stories before colliding face first with the pavement. At that moment all hell broke loose. The G.U.N soldiers now without a commander broke ranks and fled in all directions. Shadow had opened the cell doors causing a massive flood of inmates to attack every G.U.N soldier within eye sight.

"Come on lets go." Sonic said to Jacob as Shadow hopped down holding the sniper.

"Nice rifle, custom made?" Shadow asked.

"Only by the best. You can have it if you would like, besides I'm done with that life, have been for over nineteen years. Speaking of which, where is Blitscreet?" Jacob replied.

"Right here. I gathered a few more of your things from the Commander's personal safe." Blitscreet said as his sword retracted.

"Thanks son." Jacob spoke as he replaced his prison uniform with some more comfortable clothing.

"As touching as this reunion is, I believe we should leave before one of the prisoners happens upon the self-destruct." Shadow said.

"Already taken care of." Blitscreet said smugly.

"You didn't."

"I did, now let's go I set the timer for this one to go off in ten minutes and fried the controls."

As they rushed out of the base a warning siren sounded for everyone to evacuate. The seen some soldiers carrying out Braxtonn on a stretcher, before taking off in a helicopter. When they were a safe distance away Blitscreet took a switch and a pair of binoculars out of his pocket.

"You really thought that one through didn't you?" Jacob asked.

"I figured that waiting ten minutes might not be enough time for some people I grabbed a pair of thermal binoculars and a remote detonator." Blitscreet said looking through the binoculars. "Last time I didn't think and nearly killed a whole lot of people. Seeing as this is safer and that the only heat sources I can see right now are the few fires I made blowing up the back-up generator, I can say it's safe to blow this thing sky high. Care to do the honours?"

"With pleasure." Jacob took the switch and flipped it.

It took a few seconds before the signal was received. It started out as a few small explosions around the outside of the base before closing in to the center. A massive mushroom cloud erupted as the four of them were nearly blown backwards from the sheer force of the blast.

"Now that is an explosion that would make Eggman jealous." Sonic laughed.

"I think G.U.N needs to tone down their security protocols." Shadow scoffed.

"Actually they need to encrypt their hardware better." Jacob replied walking away. "Self-destruct is something they only use when there isn't any other choice."

"Anyways we better get going I'm sure Jolteia wouldn't mind seeing you alive either." Blitscreet said eager to leave.

"I'm in no rush to go anywhere, I just spent the last eighteen years of my life stuck in that hole. As I said before in the base, you can keep the rifle Shadow, I don't need it anymore."

"Thank you. So where did you get this thing made?"

"I had a friend custom make it. I wonder if he still lives in Station Square? That guy can forge anything."

"If that's the same person that forged my blade I think Jolteia already met him." Blitscreet said extending the sword out of his arm.

"It looks like his craftsmanship. So what happened with your arm anyways."

"I will tell you when we get to town, I'm hungry and I neglected eating this morning." Blitscreet said as his stomach growled.

"Know what you need." Sonic asked.

"A chilidog?"

"Exactly."

"I think your obsession with those things is a bit too much." Shadow ridiculed.

"I haven't had real food in a long time, so a chilli dog sounds really god right now." Jacob said. "So let's eat and you can tell me everything I missed."

As they headed back to town Sonic bolted as soon as he heard Amy calling him. Shadow left when the emerald in his pocket began responding so he went in search of the other emerald. As they passed a nearby restaurant they grabbed a bite to eat and Blitscreet filled him in on everything that happened to him.

"Well I missed a lot." Jacob laughed. "I will have to get Jolteia to tell me what happened to her. I can pay for this."

"How, I doubt you have any money on you."

"Braxtonn may have frozen my public bank account but that only accounted for a total of five percent of my savings." Jacob pulled a dusty wallet out of his pocket before grabbing a card that was different from all the others.

He paid for the meal and they headed to the bank.

"This is your card." Jacob passed a similar card to Blitscreet. "I had accounts done up for you two before I dropped you off at the orphanage. The funds in it should be more than enough to sustain you and buy you your own home, as well as leave you plenty extra."

"How did you make so much money?"

"I was paid well for my services, and I wasn't just an assassin. I was also a thief. But I made sure I didn't steal from the wrong people. Mostly I was hired by the military to take out certain people, or retrieve stolen property. Other than that it was mostly private investors that could afford my sums. I am a man of my word, never go back on an agreement if you have been paid." Jacob sighed before continuing. "When I was contracted for another job by the government I refused, saying I was retiring form this line of work, I had found something more precious than money."

"I see, so when you refused they turned on you faster than Sonic when he sees a chilidog stand."

"Exactly. I wired all my money to a private bank preventing the government from accessing it. And that is this one. It is the safest place on this planet to store your money. Each card is encoded with the DNA of the account user so only you can access it. It reads your DNA as you input the card" Jacob pointed to an ATM inside the bank.

Blitscreet went over inserting his card. Within moments the account sum appeared on screen leaving Blitscreet jaw dropped until Jacob came over and closed his mouth.

"Fifteen million, tell me I'm dreaming." Blitscreet.

"No, I told you I was paid well, because I did my job well. You and your sister each have fifteen million in your accounts leaving me with twenty million."

"You made fifty million before you met my mother, that's crazy, that's more than I think even Renkai Subochi has."

"That would be the man who adopted Jolteia right?"

"Yeah. But fifty million."

"Ok let's go find your sister." Jacob ushered Blitscreet out of the bank. "Besides I have one more account that the card I had is still at our old house, if it's still there. And there is a heck of a lot more than fifty million in that account.

Blitscreet lead his father to Jolteia's house all the while mumbling fifty million.

"Nice house, not too fond of having an open window like that for the person living over there to have a perfect view of your sister."

"It's ok, that's where Sonic lives."

"She bought it knowing Sonic lives there?"

"No, she bought it before realizing Sonic lives there. Now where is that key?" After a few moments of rummaging through his pockets he found the key. "The only thing I don't like about this coat, can never find anything in these pockets."

"True but being indestructible makes up for that."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you, how did you make it indestructible?"

"Secret, and no I'm never going to tell you."

Blitscreet sighed before letting them into Jolteia's house. A quick call determined that no one else was home.

"Bathroom is down the hall. I can honestly say you need a shower." Blitscreet said hanging his coat and taking Jacobs.

"Yeah didn't really get many showers in there."

"How often did you get cleaned?"

"Maybe once or twice in a year."

Go go go, don't come out till your clean and I can't smell you." Blitscreet pushed Jacob into the bathroom.

"Sheesh, you don't even remember the last time you seen me and this is how you treat your old man."

"Yes." Blitscreet shut the door. "Trust me, Jolteia would be much worse."

"Fine."

After about an hour, Jacob finally smelled clean enough to be let out of the bathroom. Blitscreet sent him back in a few times after disapproving of the smell.

"There now I can say you're my father, without having to worry about people asking me if he ever bathes."

"You better start treating your old man with some respect, or else I'm going to have to teach you some."

"Hah, now that's funny."

Jacob smiled before to quick punches to Blitscreet's back as well as two to behind the knees. Blitscreet collapsed to the floor unable to move.

"Can't say I didn't warn you. And remember, just because you have those fancy powers doesn't mean you're invincible. If you let your guard down for one second you're as good as dead." He started walking away.

"Ok, you win this round." Blitscreet swiped Jacob's feet out from under him. "But remember to make sure you know all your opponents' abilities before you try and take them down."

Blitscreet helped Jacob up to his feet. "My powers let me by pass my nervous system if any part of it becomes blocked. But can you fix what you did to me, I don't like using my powers all the time."

"Sure thing son, now hold still." Jacob made one quick jab to the base of Blitscreet's neck before recoiling from the shock.

"And that would be why I don't like using my powers to move, when I don't need to."

"Yeah guess nerve punches are something I should avoid when dealing with you. I think I will stick to basic parenting tactics."

"Like what."

Jacob hit Blitscreet with a quick spurt of water from the tap causing a couple sparks to shoot off.

"Well looks like I found your weakness." Jacob laughed as he hit Blitscreet with a couple more.

"Unfortunately for you I figured out a way to fix that problem." Blitscreet lifted up hit metal arm showing the glow of the emerald to Jacob.

"A chaos emerald, pretty smart of your sister to put that in your arm."

"Yeah, thanks to the G.U.N experiments I can also use Chaos Control."

"Why didn't you just warp in grab me and warp out then."

"That would ruin all the fun."

"You didn't think of it did you?"

"No." Blitscreet admitted embarrassed. "Besides I think that Braxtonn may also be retiring after that one."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just the fact that he has messed up so much recently and I'm sure G.U.N high command will make him step down."

"True. Anyways I have a few more things I need to clear up, feel like coming along or you going to stay here and wait for your sister?"

"Well seeing as I am not really in the mood to talk to her since this morning I think I will come with. Besides I'm sure she has probably seen the news by now and is probably ticked at me, since that is the second one of their buildings I destroyed."

"Yeah, I would be pretty ticked at you too, if I wasn't the reason you blew it up."

"So what needs clearing up anyways?" Blitscreet locked the door behind them.

"Just have to take care of a few things."

"What things do you need to take care of?"

"Just need to tie up a few loose ends."

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?"

"You will find out when we get there."

"I know you are trying to be the parent here but I'm old enough that you don't need to hide anything from me."

"Trust me Blitscreet, there are a lot of things I need to keep hidden from you and Jolteia."

Blitscreet decided to leave it at that. They walked back through town eventually finding the place Jacob was looking for.

"Here we are, Magnum Blacksmithing. I wonder if he's in." Jacob smoke opening the door.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind meeting this master blacksmith." Blitscreet replied.

Jacob tapped on a large bell in front and a booming voice came from the closed door.

"Be with you in just a sec."

"No problem, I've waited over nineteen years to see you my friend I can wait a few more minutes."

The sound of something dropping was heard followed by a large grunt of pain. Within moments the door burst open followed by the large smith.

"My god, it is you Jacob, I thought you were dead." He wrapped Jacob in a bear hug. "Where've you been?"

"First, stop crushing me." Jacob was released then punched Burner in the arm. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Well sorry for showing some joy for seeing my oldest friend for the first time in a long time. So anyways where did you go?"

"Long story short, I got caught, was killed, and spent the last eighteen years in the G.U.N main headquarters."

"Wait you were killed?" Burner sounded shocked.

"Well according to military and government files. I'm sure you are well familiar with Braxtonn."

"Yeah, I remember now, he wasn't too happy when you decided to quit on us."

"Yeah, all because of him, my life is the way it is now. Because of him Alexa is dead…" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. She was good to you."

"She was good to everyone." Jacob changed the subject. "Well from what I know you have already met my daughter Jolteia."

"Yeah, seems I'm indebted to you and her now. Well even more so her, she saved my daughter as well."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a daughter, damn I missed a lot."

"Not really, I was going to tell you, but I couldn't get a hold of you, it seemed like you disappeared of the face of the planet."

"No old friend just hidden from sight. So how old is she?"

"She will be eighteen this week. She looks just like her mother."

"And how is Carmen?"

"Dead, she died giving birth to Krystelle."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she died peacefully, and I have Krystelle to remind me of her every day."

"Well I wouldn't mind meeting her."

"And I would introduce you except the fact that she isn't feeling well. She got too close to the furnace and it made her sick. Ironically unlike me she can't stand the heat."

"Well anyways, this is my son Blitscreet." He pointed towards Blitscreet who had gotten preoccupied messing around with a shield while wielding his sword.

"I can tell you like that blade." Burner spoke directing his voice towards Blitscreet.

"Yeah, sliced right through a fence, a foot of solid concrete and a generator and still holds its edge."

"And it always will. So where is your sister?"  
"No clue, probably still at Venus' house."

"And who is Venus?" Jacob asked.

"My girlfriend." Blitscreet caught the look in Jacob's eye. "Oh no, you are not meeting her."

"And why not?" Jacob smiled devilishly.

"You know exactly why, besides you couldn't find where she lives if you wanted to."

Jacob and Burner burst out laughing. They kept at it for about five minutes before Burner wiped a tear form his cheek.

"You really don't know much about him do you?" Burner laughed.

"I can find a needle in a mountain of needles. In fact judging by what I know so far, she probably lives on the beach not far from Jolteia's house."

"You know, I already dislike you."

Burner and Jacob kept laughing as Blitscreet stormed off in the direction of Venus' house. He was about halfway there when he caught Tail peering into the window of a lingerie shop.

Blitscreet snuck up behind him and in his creepiest voice he spoke. "What are you doing?"

"AAAHHH!" Tails yelled startled. "Don't sneak up on people."

"Hey consider it payback for this morning." Blitscreet laughed. "So what are you doing peering into a lingerie store?"

"I was…looking for someone." Tails hesitantly spoke.

"Tails, I know when someone is lying to me."

"Ok, I was looking to buy something, is that illegal?" Tails blurted somewhat embarrassed.

"Ok, ok, calm down, I just wanted an answer. And what is so embarrassing about buying a girl you like some lingerie?"

"It's not for someone else…" Tails lowered his head.

"Oh, sorry about bugging you. I won't judge, who am I to criticize the person who has helped me and my sister countless times." Blitscreet said patting Tails on the back. "Besides I promise I won't tell anyone with anything."

"Thank you."

"So what were you looking at anyways?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tails was surprised.

"Just wondering if you have good taste, besides I owe Venus a new pair of panties. Kinda tore the other pair with my teeth getting them off."

"Ok, too much information."

"Why, I had to get them off somehow and she had me tied up." Blitscreet spoke reminiscing about the previous night.

"What part of too much info did you not get? I don't need to know about your sex life."

"Well you better know something, since I know you want to nail my sister."

"What the hell, since when did I say that?

"You didn't say anything, I've just been watching how to act towards Jolteia."

"For your information, that isn't even close to why I act differently towards Jolteia."

"So then why do you act differently towards her then."

"I can't tell you…" Tails lowered his ears again.

"Ok, if it's that big of a secret you don't have to tell me, but remember I owe you more than you think. You can trust me with anything. I would never do anything to betray your trust."

"Thanks but just for now keep this conversation between us ok."

"Sure. So what were you looking at in the window?"

Tails sweat-dropped as Blitscreet laughed before reluctantly pointing at the pair he was looking at.

"Not bad, low-cut, black lace. I think I might get Venus that pair. I wonder if there is a bra to go with that."

"How I would look in that." Tails thought aloud.

"I don't know and nor am I going to think about that."

"Sorry." Tails blushed.

Dammit, now I have the thought in my head, Blitscreet swore, stupid curiosity. He glanced over at Tails, surprisingly something caught his attention. Tails isn't shaped like a guy, his build is too wrong, I must be imagining things I'm imagining Tails to be a girl.

"That would be embarrassing, if I said that out loud."

"What would?" Tails asked

"Umm, nothing, never mind." Blitscreet said.

"Hey I told you why I was looking in the store."

"Fine but you going to think I'm weird"

"Please I'm shopping for lingerie for myself. What can be weirder than that?"

"Well when I turned to look at you, I thought for a second my eyes were playing a trick on me."

"How so?" Tails was getting both curious and nervous at the same time.

"When I looked at you it looked like I was looking at a girl's body."

"Yeah…that's pretty weird." Tails laughed nervously.

Blitscreet noticed Tails nervous laughter and something clicked.

"Wait, Tails, are you?" Blitscreet asked.

Tails response was to turn and run off as the tears started.

"Tails wait, I'm sorry!" Blitscreet called out after. "Fuck, I had to go and open my mouth."

He went into the lingerie store before starting to walk in the direction Tails had headed. Of all the things to do, I had to go and fucking guess Tails biggest secret, then ask him it. Why did I have to let my curiosity get the better of me? I better go try and fix this. I don't like the fact that I made Tails cry, especially now that I know he is a she.

Blitscreet ended up at Tails house. All the windows were shut and covered as well as the doors were locked.

"Tails, it's me please let me in." Blitscreet spoke loudly enough for Tails to hear.

The response that he got was the windows being slammed shut by metal barriers as well as all the doors and other entrances.

"Tails, I'm sorry now let me in please." There was no response. "I intend to come in regardless, and you know I can get in anyways, please let me in. I don't want to cut a hole in your house."

The metal barricades retracted and the sound of the door unlocking was heard. Blitscreet walked inside and headed to Tails room. She was in a corner in her room, tears rolling down her cheeks, with her knees to her face.

"I'm sorry Tails, I didn't mean to, I just let my curiosity get the better of me. Please stop crying."

Tails didn't say anything. Blitscreet walked over and sat down beside her then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, when I seen you looking into the store I should have minded my own business and kept walking." He pulled her into a hug stroking her back.

Tails response was to bury her face into his chest and continue sobbing. After a few minutes she calmed down long enough to speak.

"It's not your fault. I was scared when you found out and so I ran, I just don't know what I'm going to do, I wanted to pretend to be a boy forever, but I knew that eventually I was going to have to tell everyone, I just didn't want to. I'm afraid of what everyone will think when I tell them."

"They are your friends, they should still be there even if you are a girl, that doesn't change who you are on the inside."

"It's just I've acted like a guy my whole life. It was easier for me because I wasn't picked on for being a tech-head if I was a guy."

"Tails, don't worry about it. You don't have to tell anyone right away, and I promise I will keep your secret for as long as you want me to."

"Thank you." Tails pulled herself close to Blitscreet still sobbing quietly.

Tails stayed there as Blitscreet stroked her back calming her down. Eventually Tails pulled herself away wiping her eyes.

"Thank you. It's a little weird since I'm so used to being a guy." Tails laughed slightly.

"You're welcome, and it didn't feel weird for me because I somehow knew you were a girl but only now realizing it." Blitscreet said standing up.

His chest was wet from her tears but he didn't care. He simply gave Tails another hug before standing up. He went into tails living room before coming back with a bag.

"I made a quick purchase in the lingerie store before coming here, hope you don't mind." He said passing Tails the bag. "It makes a lot more sense for you wanting this now."

Tails pulled out the lingerie, the only difference between this pair and the one in the store was that this pair wasn't black.

"Cyan is more your color." Blitscreet said as Tails felt the material between her fingers.

"Thank you."

"I better go, will you be alright?"

"I should be good, I just need some time to think."

Blitscreet left Tails to herself closing her bedroom door behind her. Tails was still looking at the lingerie when she noticed the size of the bra and panties. How did he know my size, she thought as she thumbed the tag.

Blitscreet decided to take a quick walk through the mystic ruins. As he did he noticed a girl echidna lying in the grass smelling a flower. He tried to avoid being noticed but to no avail.

"Hello." Tikal said as she sat up.

"Hi." Blitscreet kept walking.

"You know its common courtesy to make eye contact with someone when you greet them."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Care to talk about it."

"No, I prefer to keep my problems to myself, for everyone's good."

"Your problems can't be that bad."

"Trust me when I say this, it's better for everyone if I solve my own problems."

"Ok, then. By the way my name is Tikal."

"I'm Blitscreet, now not to be rude but I need to be going."

"Ok, if you ever need to talk I will be right here."

"Thanks." Blitscreet was about to continue but something wasn't letting him leave. "There is something else here."

Blitscreet altered his stance before relaxing to listen. Tikal sat on a rock with a curious look on her face.

"Of course there is something else here, Chaos, and might I suggest you tone down the hostility, he doesn't like it when people with hostile intent come near the master emerald."

"Well to be honest I don't like to be watched, and I have no intent of touching the master emerald, besides how would I move it. Knuckles would surely be pretty pissed if I tried to take it."

"Oh you know Knuckles?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah he is an acquaintance. If it wasn't for him and Sonic, Shadow and I would have torn each other apart."

"I see, well if you wouldn't mind calming down, Chaos won't hurt you."

"Hah, like to see him try."

"Chaos cannot be beaten or destroyed."

"Everything has a weakness, therefore everything can be beaten."

"And what's your weakness?"

"I see no reason not to tell you because I have found a way to solve my little problem." Blitscreet lowered his center of gravity then extended the blade on his arm. "Water, I know that's ironic, a cat who is beaten by water."

"And how do you overcome this fear?"

"It's not a fear, it actually hurts me, leaves me powerless."

"Well then I guess Chaos will be more difficult to beat then"

Just as Blitscreet was about to ask why, an eruption of water sprang up beneath him. He had barely enough time to dodge it before getting struck midair.

"Of course he is made of water, just my luck." Blitscreet groaned pulling himself up.

"Well not really water, just a liquefied form of chaos energy." Tikal explained.

"Well then let's have some fun shall we."

Chaos leapt forward and swung his arm only to have Blitscreet slash it mid swing. Chaos liquefied before Blitscreet could make another slash. He was then struck in the back by chaos before being pinned down.

"Bad move." Blitscreet began sparking.

Chaos threw him before he could be electrocuted and changed his strategy. He began throwing rocks and boulders at Blitscreet only to have them blown apart by Blitscreet's punches from his metal arm. They continued until the damage they were causing to the ruins was becoming noticeable. Blitscreet stopped and retracted his blade. This caused Chaos to calm down as well.

"If causing damage to this historic place is not necessary or unavoidable I will not be part of it." Blitscreet began walking again until Tikal grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to go to prevent violence, Chaos trusts you because I trust you now. So come and tell me what is bothering you." She said pulling him up to the shrine where the master emerald rested.

"A lot of things have been bothering me, I just don't know if what I have been doing has been right. I have been doing so much wrong against G.U.N out of spite towards what the current commander did to my father and look what that has gotten me." He lifted up his right arm watching as the sun glinted off its still polished surface.

"Surely good things have come from it."

"Well I was reunited with my twin sister, as well as I made some new friends who surprisingly are helping keep G.U.N off my back. But I know it won't last forever. I have a feeling in my gut that what I have been doing is leading me to some horrible consequences in the near future."

"Well to be honest, I think the chaos emerald in your arm is having a part in that. It seems as if it is resonating with your body gradually linking itself to your genetic structure, so eventually you will be able to use certain abilities like chaos control."

"Well to be honest I can already do that. I got my powers due to some unwilling G.U.N experimentation involving a chaos emerald. In my escape from there I ended up with these powers. I sometimes regret my past actions which lead to my imprisonment there but in the end it was worth it, for the most part."

"Well as I see it you have two choices. One, confront your problems and try to solve them. Or two, run away from them leaving everything behind."

"Not really much choice since running away would cause my sister more pain and a few others as well. I have never run away from my problems, I have always preferred to take them head on and get rid of them."

"And how will you do that in this situation?" Tikal was goring ever more curious listening to Blitscreet.

"I guess dealing with them when they become unavoidable. Trying to nip some things in the bud right now would only be disastrous. I just realized my life has so much more than I thought it did. Abandoning it all now would seem like a cowards act." Blitscreet stood up. "But I have to go now; there are some matters I have to attend to."

"And I don't suppose you will tell me what these things are?"

"Well the main one is catching my sister before she thinks my dad is an intruder into her home and ties to kill him."

"Well that certainly seems like fun." Tikal stands up brushing herself off. "I guess I will see you around Blitscreet."

"I guess you will."

Blitscreet took a few steps to get started running before speeding off leaving the sound of sparks in his wake. Tikal just sat in amazement, thinking about what Blitscreet had said. Maybe this has something to do with Tails running by earlier and crying.

Blitscreet got to Jolteia's house just as she was about to climb in through the top floor window. He yanked her down by her leg catching her by surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him quietly.

"You don't have to yell, the person in your house is no threat.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because if he was I wouldn't have let him in and made him bathe until he smelled decent enough to present to you."

"Ok, you're confusing the hell out of me."

"Just come inside like a normal person." He opened the door pulling her in.

When they came inside Jacob turned around from the kitchen and almost immediately Jolteia fell to her knees. She could feel it in her gut who this man was. His striking resemblance to Blitscreet as well as white tipped tail and faded lightning bolts under both of his eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she got up and ran over to him grasping him tightly sobbing into his jacket. He hugged her tightly before throwing Blitscreet a snide comment.

"See this is the greeting I was expecting, not being told I stank and forcing me to get in the shower till I was acceptable to be your father."

"Trust me, if you didn't get a shower she wouldn't have come within arm's reach." Blitscreet shrugged.

Jolteia pulled herself away before composing herself. "To be honest you still stink so you can go finish washing up."

"Are you kidding me…" Jacob slowly walked back to the bathroom dragging his feet. "You think being their father, they would at least treat me with more respect."

Blitscreet laughed before heading back towards the door. "I better go see Venus before she starts to worry if I did something reckless, and get her back for this morning."

Jolteia waited until Blitscreet left before falling to the couch her knees still shaking. She cried until she heard the water turn off. She kept her gaze downwards in thought as Jacob came back out and sat down beside her.

"It doesn't take a genius to know something's troubling you." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"It's just, unlike Blitscreet I was adopted, I had a family, and I thought I was never going to see him again. But after that night everything changed, I got him back and now I even have you, my real dad." She leaned in close to him hugging him tightly again.

"Jolteia, never forget your adopted family, they raised you, and you turned out to be a remarkable woman, that any man would be lucky to have. I know you're confused but know that I am not a great man, I have done my fair share of horrible acts that I regret."

"I don't really care, all I really wanted to know was where I came from and who I really am."

" It's a long story, where should I start."

"The beginning, I want to know everything." She replied calmly.


End file.
